Redeeming LoVe
by jaymelynn143
Summary: A/U:Can Veronica and Logan heal together in wake of so much hurt or will their new friendship burn up in ronica finds out about Logan being abused on accident after he bashed her headlights ey try to work on rebuilding their friendship, but Troy keeps happening.Will it be the end of LoVe, or will they find each ason1:Reduxed
1. Anger & Passion

Redeeming LoVe

Chapter 1: Anger and Passion

**Logan**

I see Veronica at the top of the stairs as I am walking toward my locker where both Clemmons and a Deputy stand waiting for me. I open my locker up, and step to the side to allow Clemmons into it. She has a small smile forming on her lips that seems a little off to me, but I wasn't thinking about her at all. She was no longer a part of my life.

"There you go," I say waving my hand out. I didn't even look inside before moving out of the way because I only kept my books in the damn locker. 

"Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana," Clemmons says pulling out a bong, in the form of a cherub. I look around knowing that this wasn't going to end well. It wasn't in my locker an hour ago when I got my books out of it. I knew for sure because Sick and Duncan were both with me then. Damn it, Veronica Mars! 

"That's exactly what it looks like," the Deputy says as he takes it from Clemmons.

"Back to the office. Come on," Clemmons says as I continue to look around only to spot Veronica with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh man, Logan's busted," someone says as I turn to point at Veronica knowing full well she probably had something to do with this.

"It was you?" I say only to get her to do a "who me?" gesture.

"Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay," I half laugh and then pull it together as I yell at her. Veronica just exaggerates a yawn in my direction using her hand to exaggerate the action.

"Hey." Clemmons says pulling me a little. I grin at her but point as we get close to her.

"You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this," I yell as Clemmons pushes me to move forward as the student body watches starring at me as I pass.

"Let's go," he mutters as I just turn to look back at her once more.

"I will." I yell out one last time.

"Come on, let's go," Clemmons says as he half pulls and pushes me to follow him closer as we get to his office. Once inside he pulls out my file to call my parents. He works it out with my dad to come and get me before I am taken to jail. The Deputy asks me questions and then leaves.

I dreaded the moment my dad would get to the school because I knew what was going to happen. I mean he wouldn't even listen to reason about the issue. It was automatically my fault. In reality it was a pesky little blonde's. I knew I had it coming because of the way I treated her, but it still hurt.

"I can't believe you were so fucking stupid," Aaron Echolls sneered at him as he just wrote a check and handed it over to Clemmons for keeping this out of the press. I knew Aaron would turn this all into a show, but I also knew even more what he was hiding behind his fake smile. Aaron Echolls was pissed that he had to give up his time for his son. Yes, action star hated his very own son with a passion that would turn anyone to flee from him.

"The bong isn't mine," I say once we were in the limo. Aaron casually put the divider up before turning to look at me.

"I don't care who's it is, but you were the shitface caught with it," he yells as he slaps my face hard. If it wasn't for the fact I knew he didn't care I would have pleaded my innocence, but that would have showed me being weak. The rest of the drive to our house was in silence. I waited for him to get out before I got out. Of course the damn press was right outside our gates.

"I'm going to study," I say as I move to go to the front door.

"In my office 15 minutes no shirt and bring a belt," he whispers slightly into my ear before walking toward his adoring fans. I hated how he made me feel right now about life or society at this moment. I walked into the house to see my mother sitting on the sofa with her best friend in hand. Veronica would call it a cliché that our mothers were the very same, only difference mine didn't walk out figuratively yet. She had long checked herself out of this life.

"You shouldn't do things to get him angry," she mutters as I walk past her. I couldn't believe she would actually tell me that. She should be standing up to him for me, not drinking a damn gin and tonic. 

"I didn't do anything. I was set up, but does it really matter it would have been about something else later down the way," I mutter walking up the stairs first to his bedroom to retrieve a belt, and then to my room to put my things down. I took my shirt off, and placed it on my bed before heading back downstairs to Aaron's office to wait for him.

"Belt," he snaps as he slams my face down onto his desk. This is the first time he has started off so rough. I knew he was pissed off. "You think it's all fun and games," he snaps as I feel the first whack of the belt right in the middle of my back. I flinched from the contact.

"No," I stutter out from the impact. He yells at me as he hits me seven more times. I don't flinch after that first whack though. He must have sensed my resolve as he gives me a forceful punch right to the side throwing me onto the ground. I feel him kick me a few times before he bends down and snatches my car's keys out of my pocket.

"You're grounded and no car," he says breathing hard as he leaves me there huddled into a ball waiting to pick myself up. I had no energy to do it, but I felt an arm on my shoulder as I slowly move away.

"Mr. Logan let's get you out of here," I see Lettie standing over me.

"Leave," I gasp out.

"Mr. Echolls left after he did this," she mutters waving her hands out. I nod slowly as I slowly pick myself up off the ground. She holds my left arm helping me up the stairs trying not to jostle me too much. She goes into my bathroom and brings me back some water and aspirin. She even held out a warm wash cloth to me, but I shake my head. I wasn't about to have her clean me up. This wasn't her issue. I didn't want her pity right now. I didn't want anything at all. All I really wanted was to get even with a tiny blonde.

"Thank you," I whisper out as she is backing out the door closing it behind her. I search my nightstand drawer for something stronger and down two blue pills. I quickly fall asleep.

I hear banging in the distance and loud voices. I look to the alarm clock on my nightstand to see it was 7 in the morning. I wasn't in the mood to go to school so I text Dick and let him know I wasn't feeling well. I wasn't lying, but he didn't need to know I actually couldn't walk very well. I spent the next two days recouping after the beating.

I had taken a few cool showers to relieve the burning sensation, but it only lasted for a little while. I had made my decision on what I was going to do when I saw Veronica adamantly talking with the new kid. I was going to finally get even. I hadn't actually done anything to her other than spread rumors. My friends let the air out of her tires or slashed them, but it was time I got even.

I almost lost my nerve as I saw her so carefree. She was flying a plane with her friend. He was her only friend because of me. Yes, she may have chosen her dad, but it was me who wronged her. I decided I needed to push all sympathy out the window because she was the cause of my pain this time.

Since I couldn't drive I had to rely on friends to get to and from places. I hated having to do that because it made me feel like I was an invalid. We went in search of her, and found her at the beach with the new kid. I had heard she cut him down from the flag pole after the PCHer's taped him up on it.

I see her LaBaron and decide to hop onto the hood of the car to wait her out. I had pulled a tire iron out and held it in my hands. Veronica comes up to us but stops in front of her car, while her friend races up behind her.

"Hey, Veronica Mars," I say as I hop off of her car only to feel a tightening in my back from the motion. "Do you know what your little joke cost me?" I continue.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back," she easily snaps back at me. That ticked me off so I swung the crowbar into one of her headlights, I notice out of the corner of my eye she flinched. I grin at her as I twirl the crowbar mockingly.

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?" I say.

"Clearly your sense of humor," she says. I swing once again taking out the other light.

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having? Fun, fun, fun," I say smirking as I move to stand directly in front of her with the crowbar resting on the back of my neck. I miss the sound of the motorcycles pulling up behind us until it's too late.

"Uh-uh, Logan," one of the guys mutter as I see Weevil, and his gang getting off his bike and walking toward me. This time I move slightly more in front of Veronica afraid that he was here for her. I couldn't be the reason she would actually get hurt. Words and objects were one thing, but physical violence wasn't something I could stand for.

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me," Weevil mutters looking directly at me

"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you," I say standing my ground.

"That's where you're wrong," he snaps at me taking the crowbar from me.

"Hey that's not his car, that's my mom's car," my friend says as Weevil moves to eye it up.

"She can bill me," he says totally in his element. Weevil hits the SUV in the middle of the hood, hard. He takes out one of the headlights and then goes for the hood a couple more times. Weevil yelled something and told the guys to take off, but then he turns to me. "Except for you. You, say you're sorry," he says pointing at me.

"Rub a lamp," I smugly say smirking at him as he punches me hard in the stomach sending me to the ground. I look up to see Veronica not looking too comfortable at the moment. If I wasn't mistaken it looked like she was worried. That expression made me feel strange.

"I said, say you're sorry," he snaps at me again as I begin to stand up. I didn't take the normal beatings Aaron gave me to walk away like a dumb ass right now. 

"Kiss my ass," I say deliberately at him as his fist connects with my face. I fall once again as Weevil laughs. As I get up I wipe the blood that I felt coming from my nose. I was going to stand my ground.

"Let him go," I hear Veronica say. I look up to meet her eyes and I see worry etched in them. It has been a long time since I even cared what she thought, but in that moment I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and protect her. 

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while," Weevil says as I notice that he is someone she has wrapped around her finger. God I remember how she was so innocent.

"I don't want his apology," she finally says in a low concerned voice as I wipe some more blood from my nose groaning as the pain in my back resurfaces from the little jostling Weevil just gave me. I wipe at my nose once more, and head for the SUV, stumbling slightly trying to keep myself upright from the searing pain I was in.

I am slammed against the wall the moment I enter the house by Aaron. He has his fist in my face as he shoves it roughly into my already sore nose.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells as he shoves me to the ground next. He was hovering over me like a wild dog munching at the bit.

"I went out with the guys," I say as he kicks me hard in the side causing me to almost vomit.

"I told you that you were grounded. Why the hell do you think I took your keys," he yells as I see my mother come into the hallway all dressed up.

"Aaron, we need to get going or we will be late," she says as he turns to look at her. I lay there as he steps over me to exit the house without another word. I barely pick myself off the ground making my way to my room. I must have blacked out I feel my bed dip slightly after a door being slammed.

"I'm not in the mood," I mutter. I open my eyes to see the room empty. I close them again only to feel like someone was watching me.

"Logan," I hear a whisper as I slowly turn my head to see Veronica Mars kneeling beside my bed looking at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't handle her going soft right now, but I didn't need her either.

"What are you doing here?" I snap as I move to sit up only to feel the breeze on my back. "Shit!" I snap as I realize what she was looking at.

"What happened?" she says as she reaches out. I flinched back because I wasn't sure I could handle her touch right now. Her touch would have destroyed me after all I had done to her.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I snap getting up and heading into my bathroom closing the door behind me hoping that she would take the hint and leave. When I returned she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I flopped back down on the bed as gently as I could without hurting myself too much. I reached over to grab the hidden bottle of Jack Daniels inside my nightstand when I heard my door open and close.

"Logan," Veronica whispered as I carefully sat back up. She had a wash cloth and a first aid kit in her hand. I wanted to snatch the items out of her hand, but I couldn't do it.

"Veronica, just leave the stuff. I can do it later," I say in a voice that wasn't harsh nor was it soft. She was making it harder for me just being so close. I was sure it was all just a damn dream anyway.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles as she moves to leave, but I reach my hand out grabbing her wrist stopping her. The heat and spark I felt as I held her small wrist in mine made me realize this was all real. Veronica was right now in my room staring at me. The electricity I felt gave me hope, which I haven't felt in a long time.

"Why did you come here?" I question as she looks up breaking the moment we just were lost in.

"I came to yell at you for what you did. I wanted to tell you how stupid you were for not backing down, but then I thought over the incident and figured something out," she says softly as she wipes softly over my back. I hadn't even noticed her doing it.

"What did you figure out?" I snap a little harsher than I should have causing her to flinch slightly which in turn caused her to rub a little harder at one spot.

"I crossed the line," she mutters. "I was just so tired of all the crap your lackeys have been doing to me that I decided to get back at you," she says as I hear something ripping. I turn my head slightly to see her pressing a bandage to my back.

"Yeah well congratulations, you out did yourself with your payback," I mutter as I move over slightly to give her better access to my whole back, and in the process the whole disturbing view of my scared etched back.

"Logan did your dad do this," she whispers so softly that I almost missed it but the worry and surprise were in her voice.

"Does it matter?" I question as she finishes up. She gets up quietly and walks out of the room. I knew that right now I should have gone after her, and made her promise to keep this quiet, but at the moment I just didn't care anymore. If Veronica wanted to ruin my life she now had the power to do so.

I carefully laid down on my back and looked up at my ceiling as I heard soft steps coming toward my door. I was worried it was my mom, but didn't think it would be her. It had been a long time since she came to check on me. I kept my eyes closed as the door opens and closes softly.

"Just don't stand there, get in bed," I mutter without looking up at the promise of hope as I lift the blanket, and feel the weight of the one person I had longed for in a year.

"I am really sorry Logan," Veronica whispers as she moves closer to me.

"What are you really doing here?" I finally ask turning to look at her. She had such a pretty face that was tear stained right now.

"I needed you, and I was worried that you got hurt because of me," she says softly. I knew I had seen her concerned.

"Why we aren't even friends?" I snap before realizing it too late.

"Just because you stopped being my friend didn't mean I stopped being yours," she mumbles rubbing circles on my arm.

"So the bong was you being a friend," I ask a little unsure how that would be her still being my friend.

"It was a slight misjudgment. I didn't think you would be punished for it, I wanted to get back at you for the low comments about my mom," she admits as I remember the conversation before heading out with Duncan and the guys.

"Yeah," I mumble as I shrink into the bed.

"There isn't any evidence of the bong anymore," she says as I feel her move away from me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It was destroyed when I blew it up to get into the evidence room at the police station," she says as I laugh. Only Veronica could do something like that without getting hurt in the process.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I notice her getting our of the bed.

"Home," she says softly smiling.

"Stay," I ask pleading with her not to leave me just yet. She looks conflicted in what she was going to do.

"Dad, hey," she says into her cell phone looking away from me. Her dad seems to be telling her something as she frowns slightly. "No it's fine. I have some studying to do, and I'll stay in while you're gone," she says looking back at me. "No I'll be fine, love you too," she says as he hangs up the phone. She takes her jeans off, and climbs back into my bed. I wait for her to say anything, but she is quiet.

"Veronica," I whisper into the darkness.

"I'm not leaving," she finally whispers back as I pull her closer to me. I feel her body tense up slightly, but after a moment she relaxes a little.

"Ronnie," I say as I feel her begin to shake.

"Can all this heavy shit wait till tomorrow?" she mutters softly as I nod my head into her shoulder. I let my hatred fade as I realize we were both two broken people who might have a chance if we did this together. I wasn't sure what had happened to her, but I knew it happened at Shelly's party. I decided my hatred for the girl who pushed her friends aside to stand by her father was a better person, than the boy who allowed his hatred to tear her apart. I envied her because of the love she had for me, even after all the horrible things that happened to her.


	2. Surf Wars

Redeeming Love

Chapter 2: Surf Wars

**Logan**

As I looked at the light shinning into my room I felt the dreading fear seeping into my body as I think of what I am going to say this morning to Veronica. I turn to the side to notice the bed empty. I was about to think I had dreamed it all up last night until I saw what looked like a note on the pillow next to mine and smiled. This would be just like her to disappear before I could talk to her, but I guess she is better off gone when Aaron decides to come after me. I smiled a huge grin as I read her words.

'_Logan,_

_I wanted to be there when you woke, but I didn't want to cause you any trouble._

_Veronica'_

"Logan what the hell have you been up to," I hear Aaron yell before I actually see him enter the room. I had just put two strawberry pop tarts in the toaster when he came into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll bite," I snap as he comes around the island shoving me into the back counter causing me to suck in a deep breath.

"You'll bite; you'll do more than that. You will be apologizing to your mother for taking out a credit card in her name and running up the charges," he yells into my face as some of his spit hits me.

"What are you talking about?" I sneer at him as I shove him off of me and move around the island. "I have no reason to do that," I say as I walk off. I wasn't going to be accused of stealing from my mom. I was a lot of things, but a thief isn't one of them. I called Dick to get a ride to school.

"Hey babe," my girlfriend Catlin Ford says as she wraps her hands around my waist. I wasn't really in the mood for her. She was for some reason not the right blonde for me. Damn it! I see Veronica walking down the hallway toward class as Duncan enters the same room slightly behind her.

I had spent time before I got hurt with Catlin and the guys at Dog Beach throwing a party, but it was broken up by the dimwit Sheriff who just waits for his moment to steal our booze. I hated seeing Veronica talking with Troy Vandegraff. He just seems like Duncan someone more suited for her, but after spending the night with her I am having a hard time getting her out of my mind.

I was laughing in my head as I heard our teacher tell Catlin to how to do her assignment. I knew she wasn't the brightest bulb, but she did so many other things very well. I was half way working and paying attention as I noticed Veronica and the teacher talking. I got more interested when they headed toward Duncan.

"I have your first assignment. Are you free after school tomorrow?" the teacher says looking directly at Veronica.

"I guess," Veronica says almost as if it wasn't worth her time. I wanted to make a statement about her time, but kept my mouth shut.

"We're doing a feature on Bodie Chang, you know him?" the teacher says smiling as I remembered I was working on it already. I just thought I would be the one to write it up since I surfed and knew all about the sport.

"Surfer. Up until 20 minutes ago, I was in study hall with him," she says looking at me out of the corner of her eye. Of course she knew who he was.

"That's the guy. So he's winning all these competitions. He's got another one up at Gold Coast. Let me introduce you to the guy who's doing the story," our teacher says as they walk toward Duncan. They have gotten to the other side of the room when she stops at Duncan's cubicle leaning over to talk with him.

"Duncan Kane, this is Veronica," she says as if she were introducing two people who hadn't known each other. Seriously who didn't know that they were a couple once upon a time?

She continues talking though, "Veronica's going to be taking pictures tomorrow and I arranged for you to ride with Bodie's parents," Duncan interrupts her.

"No, I'll drive," he says quickly. I wonder why he wouldn't want to hang out with Brody.

"Great, maybe Veronica can-," but Veronica stops her.

"I can drive too," she quickly interrupts. I was finding this more and more interesting by the moment. I wondered why neither wanted to ride with the other. I would have to fix this situation.

"Okay. Oil crisis be damned," the teacher states as she walks off leaving Veronica looking toward Duncan until she turns her attention to me. I see a faint smile on her lips. I bet she was up to something. I made sure to talk with the guys about letting Veronica's air out of her tires during lunch tomorrow. I said it twice because I knew she didn't have the money to repair a slashed tire. I also made sure that Dick knew to only do one.

"Thanks for the ride," I say as I jump out of Sean's jeep before heading up the driveway to the front door.

"Logan," my mom says the moment I enter the house.

"Mom," I say curtly as I walk by her heading to the kitchen to talk with Mrs. Navarro. She was the one person I could stand in this house. She was like a grandmother to me.

"How can I help you," an older woman asks as I enter the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" I snap as my mom enters the kitchen.

"Logan this is Marcy, she is the replacement for Mrs. Navarro," she says just as Aaron enters the room.

"Great I see Logan has met the new help," he says as he claps me on the back sending a shock through it.

"Where is Mrs. Navarro?" I snap moving away from him hoping he wouldn't hit me with the new help in the room.

"I couldn't keep a thief on staff," he sneers at me as I take the hint not to push the subject. I decided to just hang out the rest of the night in my room. I was tempted to call Veronica a few times, but held off not wanting to sound too clingy.

**LoVe**

"Here are your damn keys!" my dad yells at me as he throws them right at my chest. I look up barely having the chance to catch them as he walks out of the room. I look at the clock to see it was 6:30. Great another day full of crappy people and boring shit. I quickly take a shower and call Bodie to see if I could check him out while he surfs later that day. He quickly agreed thinking it would be cool to catch a wave or two together.

I had seen Veronica get out of her run down car and walk into the school before giving Dick the cue to let the air out of her tires. I laughed a little knowing that this shit is what made her plant the bong in my locker. I just hoped she wouldn't get too upset with me this time.

The class has been going for a while when I decide to egg Veronica on with the help of Catlin. Veronica is a few desks sitting at a computer screen. I was sitting near here just lounging in my chair with Caitlin talking. I was actually just putting the damn acting genes to use because I wasn't into Caitlin anymore, but needed her to goat Veronica.

"No, seriously, how difficult is it to find good help these days?" I say loud enough for Veronica's benefit.

"What are you going to do about your housekeeper situation?" Caitlin asks looking in Veronica's direction.

"We had to let her go. If you can't trust your domestics, you don't feel safe in your own home," I say seriously. I didn't but my parents did without even talking with me about it. Mrs. Navarro had become family to me when my own destroyed me at every turn. I hated them for letting her go.

"I won't miss her. She was totally rude to me every time I was over there," Caitlin says as I shake my head. It was more the other way around, but hey performance.

"Did you guys know that 90% of all identity theft is committed by relatives of the victim? That's an interesting fact. At least I think so," Veronica says turning to look at us.

"But you know what? No one cares what you think Veronica Mars. Not anymore. Not since you stabbed all your friends in the back," Caitlin says as I look away from Veronica because it was my fault everyone thought that. It made me a little upset to hear Caitlin actually dismiss Veronica like she did. That was my job, and no one else's.

"You seem to care a bit what I think," she retorts as I chuckle because it made Caitlin upset.

"Tell the truth Veronica. Did you just sign up for newspaper so you could be around Duncan?" I ask egging her on a little as she gives me a frustrated look. I bet I knew what she was thinking, but she never said the words out loud. She hadn't used my father's actions against me yet.

"No. I'm here so I can be closer to you," she replies plastering a smirk on her face. I found that statement a little too interesting. I give her a smirky 'ooooo'.

"In fact they're thinking of putting me in your fourth period government class," she replies.

"We've got computer lab fourth period," Caitlin says faster than I could realize Veronica was fishing. She was fishing about what my classes were. She was working the case. Of course she was working to free Mrs. Navarro. Veronica had always liked her.

"Oh, shoot. My loss," she says as she snaps her fingers giving me a look that was a little confusing. I wasn't sure if she blamed me or was thinking it was me all along. The thought that she actually thought I would hurt someone like that made me angry. I watch as Veronica smiles to herself at her new found information.

I am walking slightly behind Veronica as she rounds her car to notice that it had a flat tire. I gave a nod to Dick when he lifted his head up to give me a thumbs up. I am tossing an apple in the air with Sean as we walk by her. I decide to roll my apple across the back end of her car, but her look of disgust makes me give her the 'okay' hand gesture as I walk toward my other friends after saying, "Bummer" to her.

She gives me the dirtiest look I have ever seen her give me as she is slowly taking her jacket and sunglasses off. She already has the trunk lifted, and her tire iron in her hands to start changing the flat. I was a little upset when I saw Troy going up to talk with her. I wasn't able to catch what was being said, but if I didn't know any better Troy was flirting with her. My assumption would stand correct when Caitlin began complaining as she rode up to me on her little pink scooter.

"Hey," she says drawing my attention to her.

"Nice ride," I say half mocking her for the damn thing. She kisses me before I even have a chance to think about it.

"Hey, munch, how ya' doin'?" I say as she peels her lips from mine.

"Good," she says as I notice her mileage.

"You got two miles on there," I say as I realize that this was a new scooter not the same one she had the day before.

"I know. It's new," she says as if it was the best thing in the world until she notices Troy and Veronica talking. "What's Troy doing talking to Veronica?" she snaps making me a little irritated with her.

"What do you care?" I ask as I think that it's not any of her business what he does unless she is interested in him as well.

"I don't, I just…has anyone told him?" she says way too quickly for my liking. I watch as Duncan makes his way past Troy and Veronica only to see him stop and talk with them before Veronica makes a motion toward Troy as she follows after Duncan. I laugh at the irony of the two of them in the same car since they broke up. I let them leave before I decide to make a move.

"Hey I'll catch you guys later. I think I am going to catch Bodie in action," I say as Dick mutters something under his breath. The guys all leave as I see Caitlin mumbling into her phone as she quickly hangs up when she sees me looking at her. The drive down the PCH highway was boring, but I got to see Weevil doing his civic duty by cleaning up the highway. I smirked and tossed a bottle out my window in his direction as I passed by him.

When I got to the beach I stayed by my SUV for a little while avoiding both Veronica and Duncan. I knew that they were both working on an assignment and didn't want to bother them. I waited until after they went down the beach a little ways to hang out with Bodie for half an hour. Veronica dn Duncan had began to head back to the area when I decided to go to my SUV and wait for them to leave.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I was relieved as we were able to drive to the beach in almost silence. I mean this was Duncan Kane the boy I once dated, but right now I hardly even knew who he was. I was looking out the widows when I saw Weevil along the side of the highway picking up trash. I hated the injustice that seemed to corrupt the town of Neptune. The task I had was very simple as I took shot after shot of Bodie as Duncan interviewed him and also as he surfed. I thought I saw Logan once out in the water, but couldn't see his yellow SUV.

We were on our way home when red and blue lights flash in the rearview mirror. "Wonderful," Duncan mutters as he pulls over to the side of the road. I groan as a deputy approaches the car.

"License and registration," he says as he flashes his flashlight into the SUV. Duncan reaches over to the glove compartment and pulls the papers out handing them to him.

"Can I have the two of you step out of the car?" he says as he looks over the papers in his hands.

"Is there a problem?" Duncan asks as he opens his door to get out.

"Got an impound notice on this vehicle. Bunch of parking tickets and a moving violation dated October 3rd," he says as he motions for me to get out as well. Duncan looks toward me puzzled as if the date meant something, but he didn't know. I couldn't believe he wouldn't know the date that his sister died was that one. So Lilly got a moving violation the day she died. I would have to look into that for future reference.

"They want to impound the car. Guess there were a bunch of tickets," Duncan says into the phone no doubt with his dad. He seems to listen to the person intently as they talk. "No, not mine. Lilly's," he says as I am talking with my dad.

Dad, we're just outside of town on the PCH. About a mile from the Real Inn," I say as he lets out a breath.

"I am in the middle of something. Can you get Wallace to pick you up," he says softly as I hear other voices in the background. "I also want to know how you ended up out with him," he says calmly as I hear a thud.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I see you," I mutter as I think about calling Wallace when I notice a text message from Logan, '_Need a ride_'. I look behind the SUV to see him pulling up and Mr. Kane doing the same on the other side of the road. Logan gets out of his SUV and walks toward me. Jake Kane heads for the deputy to speak with him before coming toward us. I see him coming toward us as Logan stands closer behind me.

"Duncan? Did you get everything out of-" he starts to say before stopping when he sees me. "Hello, Veronica," he replies warily.

"Mr. Kane," I say as Logan motions to me.

"Mr. Kane," he says as I reach inside the SUV and pull my things out. Logan takes my bag from me as I follow him all the while knowing the look I was getting from both Duncan and his dad.

"Ugh!" I groan as soon as I slam the door of Logan's SUV.

"What did my car do to you?" he mutters as I look over at him.

"It's payback for the flat tire," I snap as he looks away showing me that he was behind it.

"I made sure they didn't slash it. I wanted to take you to the surf meet, but Troy stepped in and things went south," he say as I look toward him.

"Why?" I ask as he pulls over to the side of the road.

"I wanted to talk to you about the things you saw and how you were gone the next morning," he says as I look away this time.

"I'm not going to blurt that out. I don't care how pissed I am with you I would never hurt you like that. Logan I would like to help.." I start but he puts his hands up.

"I can handle it," he says in a voice that tells me this subject is done. I wasn't done with it, but I would let it go for the moment.

"Okay, I wouldn't do that to you. I can see why you have issues, but I do not like the way you take out your frustration on me," I say as he nods his head quietly. "I did need you this past year and you turned your back on me. I don't know how to get past that, but the fact that you sabotaged my car is bigger than this. Logan you need to stop hurting me because I can always do worse," I say as he looks directly at me crashing his lips to mine.

I am lost in the moment as his lips move against mine causing my thought to leave me. All I could think about in that moment was how wrong this was, but then again how it felt so perfect. I pull away as he opens his eyes.

"Sorry," he mutters as I give him a small nod. "I just needed you to be quiet, and well.." he says as he can't find words to finish his sentence.

I see flashes in my mind as I try to find words to tell Logan off for kissing me. I could stand by my dad for what he thought was right. Allowing the 09ers to turn against me like Caitlin staring at me from her pink scooter this afternoon. Logan smashing the LeBaron's headlight with the crowbar. Going to Shelly Pomroy's party where one of my so called ex-friends drugged me and raped me. At the same party where I saw Duncan with another girl, or stand by Logan, Duncan and my dead best friend's family. I chose Dad. It's a decision I live with every day. I am not going to let someone make me feel bad for that choice any longer.

"Tell me why you turned everyone against me. I know you say it's because I chose my dad, but was that all," I ask as he looks out the window.

"It started out because you chose your dad, but then it turned into hatred. I hated you because I wasn't with Lilly the day she was murdered. Lilly broke up with me because you told her about the kiss with Yolanda. God, Veronica I would have done anything for you to talk with me before running to her," he mutters as he begins to cry.

"I did it because it was cheating. Logan I would like to think you would have done the same thing if you saw me cheating on Duncan. Lilly was my best friend. I owed it to her," I say as I see anger flash quickly on his face as he clenches his fists before slamming them onto the dashboard.

"I thought you were my friend as well," he sneers at me as he turns the SUV on and begins to drive.

"Can we stop by the Neptune Grand?" I ask softly as we are about to reach the center of Neptune. He turns and gives me a pointed look.

"What for?" he mutters.

"I need a little help with a case I am working on," I say as he lifts his eyebrow at me. "It's about the person who used stolen credit cards in your mom's name," I finally say as he stops the SUV.

"Isn't that case already solved? I thought that they had the confessed criminal in jail," he mutters as I see we are stopped in the front of the Grand.

"Oh, all right. Fine. What do you need me to do?" he asks with a look of doubt. I give him a smile.

"Excuse me," Logan says snapping at the lady behind the counter.

"We need to talk to somebody in security right now, he snaps impatiently and loudly, "Right now!" The lady behind the counter looks worried.

"Logan will you just back off and let me handle it?" I say as nicely as I could.

"You handle it or I handle it but we're gonna get to the bottom of this, right now," he yells a little louder than he needed to.

"No! Would you just stand over there? You're scaring people," I say as I turn to the quivering lady, going for a friendlier tone.

"Hi. I'm really hoping you can help me with this," I say as I look to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asks as I think of what to say.

"I came in here about a month ago with a guy…long story short, I'm pregnant," I say quickly embarrassed to be saying it out loud and in front of Logan no less.

"Gee, no wonder you play these games with me" he mutters snapping his teeth together.

"O-kay?" she says softly seeing the irrational and annoyance as signs of weakness.

"Um, here's the thing. The next part's a little embarrassing. I don't remember the guy's name," I say as Logan growls at me. "Or what he looks like. Tequila? Never again," I continue pointing at myself with two thumbs chuckling a little before adding. "My fiancé here is wondering if there's any sort of surveillance video we could take a look at or…? Here's the credit card bill. He had me pay for the room," I say lower looking right at Logan.

"Let me go talk to a manager," she says as she takes the credit card bill. Logan gives me a look as I give him a wink.

"That was good," he says as we step away from the desk. "What?" he questions.

"You were a..." I say gesturing, "Little bit over the top," I finish as he looks puzzled.

"You think it worked? A little bit," he counters me as he makes the same gesture I just did.

"I can bring it down. You try it. You try being bad cop," he says with a dead tone like my dad would use.

"Don't make me laugh. I am still trying to get past you and me," I say with a light chuckle.

"It's easier being good cop than it is bad cop," he mutters looking away as the receptionist returns with a bill. She lays it on the counter.

"I'm sorry but we only keep video surveillance for two weeks…" she starts as I bring my hands to my face in such a distressing manner as I start to cry bringing Logan back to me. "But I did get your detailed bill summary," she says slowly.

"Oh, thanks," I say very chirpy as we walk away with the bill in my hand. I was a little livid with Logan as I saw who signed the bill. "Guess who signed for room service in a room charged to the Echolls' family credit card?" I snap once we are in his SUV.

"Who?" he asks innocently.

"God Logan do you think I am stupid. You don't have to play games with me," I snap as I shove the paper at him. His eyes go wide when he sees the signature.

"What the Fuck, Caitlin," he mutters crinkling up the sheet of paper, but I grab it before he can destroy it. "I honestly didn't have anything to do with this," he says as he looks very pale.

"Logan," I ask worried.

"Of course, my dad thought the same thing. I don't need to steal from anyone," he snaps as I realize what might have happened.

"Did he?" I ask as he glares at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Did he beat me for it, no? I told him I didn't do it and walked off," he says as I know he is angry I even thought it.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to see you hurt," I start but he stops me.

"I don't need your pity Veronica. I don't need anything from you once so ever. Just because you think you know what Aaron does, doesn't change anything with us," he snaps as he stops the SUV beside of my car. I want to say something, but the look he gives me keeps my mouth closed.

As I get into my car I start to cry because Logan is hurting and has no one to turn to. I hate that he thinks he has to do this all alone. I would help him if he asked me. As I drove home I made up my mind. I knew Logan would hate it, but I was choosing him right now at this moment. I would stand by him even if he didn't want me to.

I had to admit with his help I was able to eliminate him as a suspect and point my direction onto Caitlin, but who would be her accomplice. I didn't understand why she would have to steal from anyone; she was from a wealthy family. It wasn't until I stumbled onto a phone number and the owner did I realize who her partner was.

I knew it was only time for Logan and some 09er lackeys to find out it was Chardo, and go after him. I was lucky though because I was walking ahead of them, and was able to intercept him by shoving him into the girl's bathroom.

"Watch it little girl," he sneers at me so unaware of the shit he is in.

"Confess, it's good for the soul," I snap back at him hoping he was brighter than what he was acting like.

"What?" he questions as he looks around.

"Moron says what," I say totally pissed off now.

"What?" he repeats.

"You're busted, Chardo, do I have to spell it out for you?" I snap thinking how he could be so stupid.

"Yeah, why don't you?" he says making himself comfortable.

"All right. So one day, you go to pick up your grandma at the Echolls' house, and she asks you to take out a bag of trash, and there they are in front of you, virgin, high-limit, pre-approved credit card applications. Just phone in the confirmation code and start spending. Then you use Logan Echolls' family credit cards to take out Caitlin Ford in the manner to which she's accustomed. Gourmet meals, five star hotels, limo rides. But the best part about it…is that your cousin Weevil takes the fall for you. So you're promoted," I say thinking I came up with all the nice little details.

"I didn't want that to happen. Weevil's like my brother," he snaps at me not even looking the slightest bit sorry for his actions.

Chardo was dumber than I thought if he actually bought the bullshit he just gave me. He went on how he was in love with the skank, how she planned to run away with him. Yet, what he doesn't know is that she is just like every other white girl, she was using him. I hoped Weevil got him before Logan, and his friends did think because his betrayal to Weevil is more important that Logan getting even. I watched as Chardo opens the door and leaves me in the bathroom alone. I prayed Logan stayed away from him; he didn't need another run in with Aaron.

Chardo pauses with his back to Veronica before wrenching the door open and exiting the bathroom.

I decided to use the fake ID I had of Lilly's to get a copy of the ticket she got on Oct. 3rd thinking it might help narrow the timeline of her death. As I approached the counter where glad that Inga wasn't there. I knew the good thing about visiting the Sheriff's Department on a Sunday is that most of the people who work on weekends don't remember me. They're all new.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the lady asks as I pull out my wallet.

"Yeah, the insurance company called my dad and said we have an outstanding ticket. Um, there's the license number," I say as I pass the number to her.

"Okay and can I see your ID?" she asks as I pass her my ID, just as Lamb comes in behind me. She motions with her hand "just a minute" and walks away from the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Lamb snaps as he pauses beside me.

"I'm just paying off a ticket," I say as he glares at me suspiciously, and then walks toward his office. I hated that he now sat in my dad's old office.

"Hey, any luck finding Chardo Navarro? No? You should talk to my dad; he's really good at that sort of thing," I ask as he turns to look back at me.

"You got a smart mouth, kid," he snaps as I give him a smile and shrug. He heads into his office.

"Yeah, I don't think there's any wiggle room on this one," the lady says when she returns handing me the photo.

"Thanks. I'll mail in the payment," I say trying to flee as fast as I could after seeing the photo.

"All right, Miss Kane. Sorry about the bad news," she replies as I am half way out the door.

I had a rough night of sleep thinking about this whole thing. Now even as I am sitting at lunch I am having a hard time focusing on anything as I blankly staring at the ticket which was comprised of details on one side and photos of the license plate of Lilly's car and of her driving on the other. Lilly is smiling broadly. I haven't gone more than thirty minutes without glancing at the ticket. One of those automated intersection cameras caught Lilly running a red light at 6:02pm, almost two hours after her supposed time of death.

I don't know if it's the photo of Lilly, singing and smiling on the final day of her life that's been haunting me, or the fact that suddenly none of the Kanes have alibis that hold up – Jake, Celeste, even Duncan. Dad was right. The case doesn't add up. I made a choice a long time ago. Stand by Dad or stand by the people tearing him down.

I barely notice Troy as he sits beside me. I quickly shove the ticket into my notebook.

"You didn't make it Saturday night," he says as I look past him at Logan. Truth be told I wasn't in the mood to party with a bunch of wealthy jackasses.

"I-I guess I didn't feel I was even a little bit wrong or sorry," I say not even with a hint of sorry.

"Well a wise man once said that a "No" is like a "Yes" except with different letters and arranged in a different order and spoken out loud but, you know, it disappears on the wind," he says which is a little amusing to me. I give a smile to Wallace as he sits down beside us.

"There goes the neighborhood. They just put Golden Tee in at Sac-N-Pac. You need to go there 'cause you know I can get you free games-" Wallace says as I watch a sad event.

"Guys, look," I say motioning behind Wallace. Caitlin goes to sit next to Logan. One of the girls deliberately moves to block her. Caitlin tries to sit further along the table, but she is again blocked. I watched with pained familiarity as that was me when Logan turned his back on me. Caitlin is ostracized and walks away.

"Hate to be her," Wallace says as he opens his drink.

"Yeah, that would suck," I say as I know the feeling all too well. I look back to Logan as he stares directly at me. I look away quickly as Wallace and Troy gets up as I follow them with their talk of some video game. I just needed an out.


	3. Remorse Feelings

Redeeming Love

Chapter 3: Remorse Feelings

**Veronica **

I was running behind time as I saw Troy, but didn't stop for him making him run to catch up with me as I made my way into the school.

"Guess what I'm doing this weekend," Troy asks as soon as he catches up to me.

"I'm guessing it involves autoeroticism," I say really not caring what he was doing, but played along to keep his ego in check.

"Close. I will be cruising the marina in my dad's Sabre 386. That's a luxury sailboat. You know, wind through my hair, Strokes blasting through the speakers, and, with any luck, a wide-eyed, impressionable vixen by my side," he smirks at me as I realize he is just another 09er flaunting his wealth.

"Impressionable, me? Ha," I joke praying he wasn't really referring to me at all.

"Wo-wo-wo-whoa. I said "impressionable." Not-not you. You know, you might want to check your ego at the door there, missy," he says with a cocky smile as he walks on leaving me there looking after him smile as a running student collides with me. My books fly out of my hands all over the place.

"Thanks, man," I snap as I bend down to pick up my things just as Duncan does the same thing. He looks strange as he stands up walking away with Logan.

_The weird thing about going to high school with your ex is they're inescapable. Everywhere you turn, there they are._

_Logan looks back at her as she stares after Duncan. _

I wasn't having a good day at all as I was called into the counselors' office once again about my attitude and handling people. I was sure to hear about it once I got home.

"So I got a call from your guidance counselor today…," he starts as we sit down for dinner. "And she wants to see me. Any idea what for?" he continues as I look anywhere but at him.

"Nope," I say quickly stuffing a piece of salad in my mouth. I knew exactly why he had been called, but didn't want to willing have the conversation about getting along with people.

"Have you been playing nice with the other children?" he asks with a slight nod of his head.

"You know, Dad, I'm Old School. An eye for an eye," I say trying to remind him of his age.

"I think that's actually Old Testament," he says softly as I realize that he was right.

"Hm," I mutter.

"Come on! No help? You're not gonna give me any idea of what to expect?" he asks.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. Can I ask you a question?" I lie as he nods his head for my question.

"What do you think Mom was doing at the Camelot motel with Jake Kane two weeks ago?" I ask as he sags his head getting a little frustrated with me.

"I told you to stay away from that case," he snaps at me.

"I just don't understand. She's only in Arizona. Why haven't you been looking for her-" I start but he puts a hand up to stop my rant.

"Veronica! Please," he says upset. I decide that I really didn't want to have him upset so I try to lighten the mood.

"How 'bout those Padres?" I say gleefully, but it doesn't work. My dad wordlessly collects his plate, and leaves me behind to think about what just happened.

I decided to look up some information about John Smith the father of Justin Smith. Justin was the local video store clerk, and he had asked me for help while my dad and I were renting a movie. He was also a student at Neptune High. I hated that he didn't have much to go on and boy were there a lot of John Smiths in the Los Angeles area.

"Hello. You've reached the administration office of the Stanford summer program," I say into the answering machine the next afternoon. I hold up a finger to tell my dad not to say anything until I was finished. "No one's here to take your call right now but leave us a message and we'll call you back.

She finishes the recording, then apologies," I finish the message as I look to my dad, "Sorry."

I watch as Wallace stands and turns to face my dad as he surveys him for a moment, and then holds out his hand. They shake hands manfully.

"Keith Mars," my dad says as if he was just going for style.

"Hi, sir. Wallace Fennel," Wallace says looking back at me.

"Wallace is a friend of mine," I say boastfully making a martial arts gesture with my hands. "Take that, high school guidance counselor," I continue as my dad gives me a strange look.

"Well, hello, Wallace. Now what's going on here?" he says motioning at all the envelops and letters lying all of my desk.

"Helping a kid at school locate his deadbeat dad, the somewhat inconveniently named John Smith," I say as he goes toward his office and I follow him. "But I've narrowed the field down to 440 John Smiths. So I'm sending each of them a letter addressed to his son congratulating him on his scholarship and I figure if our John Smith has any conscience at all, he'll see the name of his son, open the letter and call to say he's got the wrong address," I say as he looks half way proud and worried.

"Part of me is proud…and let's just leave it at that," he says trying to hide his amusement. I give him a grin. He takes his jacket off and dumps it on the chair coming back into the main office going to one of the file cabinets.

"Oh, I used one of the dedicated phone lines. I hope that's all right. We're gonna trace all the calls that come in," I say as he looks to Wallace.

"So how did she rope you into this?" my dad says as he turns to Wallace. I hoped he didn't reply with the truth.

"She promised me all the answer keys to-" he starts but looks at me as I give him a warning look. "She's promised to be my friend," he back steps.

"I'd of held out for a better offer," my dad says with a smile as he shrugs. Wallace and I both hide our amusement behind grins. "I'll be in my office," he continues walking back to his little office.

"Hey, would you do me a favor?" I ask quietly to prevent my dad from over hearing.

"Why did all the hair on the back of my neck just stick up?" he asks half joking.

"It's not that big of a deal, just…the next time you're in the Administrations Office, could you borrow my permanent file? I want to see what that counselor is telling Dad," I say innocently as he just shakes his head at my words.

"Oh yeah, no big deal. I can get expelled for that," he mutters as I give him a face where he just nods his head very resigned

I ended my afternoon with a date. I had finally agreed to going out with Troy and was currently sitting at a table by a window with him.

"So we get the idea to make it onto America's Funniest Home Videos with this fake shark plan," he says trying to lighten the mood around the whole date.

"Oh, my God, I remember that. That was you?" I say remembering the funny video from a few years ago. I loved it for quite some time.

"The plan was to cut off the dorsal fin, nail it to a board, strap the board to my back and have me swim around the public beach. And Duncan's gonna stand on the shore and videotape the mob scene. But it never happens. I'm swimming out there for like, fifteen minutes. No one even notices," he is saying as I just laugh.

"You guys were idiots," I say laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Yes. Yes, we were. Finally, lifeguard, he spots me. The clod pulls out a rifle. Okay, lucky for me Duncan spots him. He goes sprinting towards the lifeguard tower. He was bawling his eyes out, I might add. So, h-he's running, he's shouting, he's saying "No, no-no, don't shoot, that's my friend, that's my friend."

Troy says pausing for a minute. "Saved my life," he continues.

"That's one way of looking at it," I say wryly. There is some background notice that makes Troy grimaces slightly.

"I'm kinda-I'm kind of tired of this song," he mutters. He bangs his fist on the mini-jukebox with no effect. "I would have expected sex had that worked," he grins at me. It made me feel a little strange. I hadn't thought of that as an activity at all on a first date.

"Had that worked, you would have gotten it," I said cringing with the thought of sex with him at all. "Try it again," I say trying to change the topic. We both laugh as Troy just looks around.

"Check!" he says lifting his hand for the waiter. I have to laugh at his strange behavior. We walk through the small patio area toward our cars.

"Let me see your phone," Troy says as I hand him my phone unsure of what he was planning on doing with it. He starts pushing some keys before handing the phone back to me.

"What are you doing?" I question as he gives me a small smile.

"It is now booty call enabled," he smirks at me as I give him a puzzled look.

"In case I need a little late night action?" I say softly trying to hide my awkwardness.

"Action. Investment advice. Whatever," he says smugly as he hands me back my phone stopping at me car. "So…" he says as he moves closer angling his head as if he was going to kiss me.

"I should really get home. I'd invite you over but it's a school night and my dad owns a handgun. He says he can look into a guy's eyes and tell his true intentions which I know sounds like a myth, but I-" I say as I start talking really fast. I wasn't ready for Troy to kiss me, especially when I was hung up on someone else at the moment.

"Aah, o-kay then," he says as I flinch away from him. He gently takes my hand for a handshake, and makes a flourished bow. "And a good night to you, madam," he states as he opens my door for me. He even closes it after I get in. I watch as he walks away regretting the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to like him more, but I was still hung up Duncan's betrayal and someone rapping me, then the stupid new crap with Logan. I try to sneak into the apartment, to no avail as my dad has waited up for me.

"How was your date?" he asks.

"Oh, you know. Lousy conversation but the sex was fantastic," I half mutter the ending as I see him flinch.

"That's not funny," he smirks at me knowing nothing happened.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it was," I say as I walk to my room, shutting the door behind me as I flopped onto my bed.

Veronica goes to her bedroom, shutting the bedroom door.

_What's wrong with you, Veronica? What are you waiting for? I think of all the good qualities Troy has, but then I also worry about how he knows nothing about me or me about him. I am terrified he would hurt me in the end. _Ipick up a pillow, and cover my face with it as I scream into it frustrated with how my life was turning out. I was letting previous notions dictate my choices right now.

I was able to solve my case as well. Justin's dad had changed into a woman. She was actually a regular at the video store where just worked. She would make the long drove just to spend a few moments with her son. I decided that I needed to find my mother to learn why she left me after all. I needed to know why I wasn't good enough for her to stay.

After my case I decided to drive to the last known address for the car that was registered to my mother. I had the photo of the license plate, so I looked up the address and drove to it. I found myself in a trailer park as I pulled up I saw a blonde woman watering plants in the front yard.

"Mom? Mom?" I yell out as I jump from my car running up to the woman. "Mom!" I cry out as the woman turns around. I stop as I realize it wasn't my mom.

"Can I help you?" she asks as she looks me over.

"I'm looking for Lianne Mars," I say staring at her.

"Veronica? I'm Adrianna," she says as she pulls me into a huge hug. "A college friend of your mom's. I feel like I know you. Your mother talks about you all the time," she whispers the last part.

"Where is she?" I ask as she explains my mom left a few weeks ago. She tried to reassure me that my mother still loved me, but I was going to be skeptical about that since she was nowhere to be seen. How much could she really love me if she left me? I ended up outside of the one person's house I thought I could trust.

"Hi. I'm outside your house," I say on the phone as I move to the front of my car. A light comes on in the drive way as the person makes their way out to me.

"It's about time," the person says as they pull me into a big hug.

***LoVe***

**Logan **(same time frame different events his point of view)

I hated seeing Veronica with Troy. I felt like he was up to no good, but couldn't really just say it. I saw Duncan moving up the hallway so I joined him.

"Hey, did you hook up with Shelley last night?" I ask as he looks over to me.

"Uh, she's a talker. She's a talker, you know. Turns out she has conflicted feelings towards her new step-mom and the color scheme the woman's chosen for the family rec room-" he mutters as he looks over toward Veronica as well.

"I hate it when they talk," I mutter stopping by the locker to watch the people.

"Yeah, I know it," he says as we watch Veronica and Troy talking by her locker.

"Hey, have you noticed that the new kid in town has, uh, been all over your trailer-park ex?" I ask trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Let it be, Logan," he snaps at me. I look over at him to see he looks really sick and almost white like a sheet.

"Dude, you don't look so hot," I say as he holds up a hand and breaks for the bathroom. He drops his bag in the process and I pick it up. "You okay?" I ask when he returns looking a little better.

"Never better," he replies.

"Okay," I say picking up my bag just as Veronica comes around the corner pushing a boy into the girls' bathroom. Duncan actually laughs, and shakes his head. "That girl is seriously whacked," I half smirk as he smiles and we head to class.

Instead of heading to the quad for lunch a group of us head to the bleachers to watch the lacrosse team practice. There are about 8 of us yelling and whopping as the guys play below us.

"Go Pirates," Duncan yells as I see some life of my former friend in him. There are more shouts and much laughing and clapping from all of us.

"Hey, uh…" I say as I tap Duncan with the flask I had just taken out of my jacket pocket. "I thought your boy toy Troy was going to join us for Happy Hour this afternoon," I ask as I open the flask and take a drink before continuing, "You don't suppose that, uh, he got waylaid by Veronica, do you?" I finish as I tale a huge swig. Duncan whips round abruptly and grabs the flask. I try to take it back from him but he jokingly mocks me.

"Ooooh, Grasshopper too slow for Kung-Fu Master," he says as he waves his hands at me and speaks with a fake Chinese accent. I am totally relieved to see he is actually joking and playing around. It was nice to see Duncan so free willed. I have missed my friend.

"If you can take the flask out of my hand then you will be…" je says as he backs away from me. I lunge for the flask but Duncan holds it out of my reach.

"Hey, check it out," Dick yells as we all turn to look at what he was talking about. John climbs onto one of the railing as does a backwards flip over the side we all race over to see what happened. John fell on the mats below as we all congratulated him. What he did was stupid and reckless, only an idiot would try that.

"Crazy is as crazy does. Bravo!" I say watching Duncan as he lingered in his spot. I can see that he is spying on Veronica and Troy. I see Duncan turn back toward us as if he was going to join us only to toss me the flask. I then watch in slow motion as he runs for the railing doing a back flip like John had just done. I run to the railing once again peering down at my fallen friend as I see Veronica and Troy running over as well.

"You okay, man? What was that, a triple klutz?" I ask laughing as I look down. Duncan wasn't on the mat all the way. Veronica is on her knees, holding Duncan's head. Troy stands by them.

"Hey," Duncan says cheerfully for the first time in a very long time. He even laughs as I notice Veronica removing her hand from behind his head where there was blood.

"He needs to go to the hospital," she says very concerned. So I do the only thing I can think of.

"Hey Duncan, open your mouth. This'll help," I yell down to them as I open the flask and sprinkle them with the remainder of the alcohol as Veronica looks up at me with an unimpressed look.

"Come on," she mutters as Troy helps her lift Duncan up. I watch them as they go before joining the guys. I don't know what came over Duncan to do that. I did hope he was okay though.

I was at home when Duncan called me to let me know how he was doing. I could hear Celeste in the background yelling with his dad. I had to shake my head at how some people could just yell for nothing. I looked outside my bedroom window and saw Aaron jogging on the treadmill in the pool house. I hated when he was at the house. I wished he could get jobs far away until I turned 18, but I had to think about my mom as well. I knew she wasn't the best, but she was mine.

"Hi. I'm outside your house," Veronica says as I look out the window before heading downstairs. I saw Mrs. Navarro in the kitchen making something as I turned on the lights to the driveway before heading out.

"It's about time" I say as I make my way toward her. She reaches for me just as I wrap my arms around her. She begins to shake and cry in my arms. I wasn't sure why, but this just felt right. It felt great to have her in my arms, but I knew reality was just around the corner.


	4. Homecoming Redux

Redeeming LoVe

Chapter 4: Homecoming Redux

**Logan**

I wasn't sure what had been bothering Veronica last night, but the fact that she came to me gave me hope. I had hope that maybe things might be getting better. I know I had turned the great students of Neptune against her, but why. I mean I am the son of an actor, but why did the people follow me really. I wasn't really anyone that great. I hurt the one person who had been so innocent.

As I held Veronica tightly in my arms I remembered the exact moment where I turned against her. We were in school when someone released the crime scene video of Lilly's murder. I was so angry at her. I just didn't understand how she could be fine with someone doing that to her friend. I made her choose us or her dad. Veronica did the right thing and chose her dad. I might not have a great father figure, but I knew Keith Mars would have done anything to protect his daughter.

"Hey sleepy head," I whisper as Veronica began to stir.

"Logan, I'm sorry I fell asleep," she says quickly moving to get out of the bed as fast as she could.

"Veronica, slow down. It was fine. All we did was sleep. You came here last night very upset, and nothing else happened," I say as she gives me a small smile.

"I know that. I mean how do we go from hating each other to me coming to you," she whispers as I realize the heart of the issue.

"I don't know," I say honestly as she gives me one last small before slipping out of my room. I just knew that I had to do something to change. Veronica was right, but how did I make it all right now.

I had spoken with Duncan a few times since he decided to do his stunt off of the bleachers; of course his mom blamed me for the stupid thing. She went on and on about how I was a bad influence to her precious little boy. I laughed as Lilly once told me how her mom was about her brother. I had seen it a few times, but to hear it all made it so real.

I got dressed and called Duncan after Veronica had left. I had heard my parents mention something about a dedication at the school in Lilly's honor, but wasn't sure about the details. Duncan told me all about it, and how his parents wanted him to do a video of his sister. I volunteered to do it for him. He told me he would bring the items to school for me. I quickly made my way to the kitchen to get my pop tart fixed, but was surprised to see Mrs. Navarro waiting with a small brown bag and a plate.

"I made this pastry this morning. I put a few this bag for Veronica, but before I could give it to her she was gone," she says smiling.

"Thank you, I'll make sure she gets it. I am glad your back," I say to her as I pull a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You're welcome," she says as I make my way to my SUV. I drive to school for the first time in a long time with an actual smile on my face. I was feeling so much better, and just the few times spent with Veronica was making me realize I had something to hope for.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

If you would have told me that I would wake up in Logan Echolls arms after sleeping with each other I would have said you were crazy. I don't know what I was thinking when I drove to his house last night other than he would understand me needing a friend. Of course Logan just ushered me into the house without making a big scene. I was lucky that my dad was out of town once again.

It was strange to feel so comfortable with the boy who had made my life a living hell for almost a year, but something about him was also very inviting. I knew from experience that Lilly once told me that Logan could either love you with his whole being or hate you with the same levity. I was wondering how Logan was finding the difference between that right now.

"Hey," I hear a voice call out from behind me. I turn to see Logan walking up toward me.

"People can see," I say softly as he walks closer.

"Yeah, but it's only Dick and Beaver," he mutters as he hands me a small baggie. "I felt bad you wandered off before getting to taste Mrs. Navarro's amazing fruit tarts," he says with a wink before moving toward his friends. I had a hard time figuring out what went on in that boys head sometimes. He was hot or cold, but never both.

Wallace had sent me a text letting me know a friend of his needed my help, but wouldn't elaborate on the details. I was currently waiting in the girl's bathroom for Georgia to explain her situation. Georgia goes into telling her story to Wallace and I as he stands back just watching the girl. If I didn't know any better I would say Wallace has a girl crush.

"This guy Karl is super-rich. A trust fund kid. And I guess he has a gambling problem and he got into trouble, so he sent an email to a friend asking for help, and…" Georgia is talking when a noise from the hallway suddenly gets closer and louder as someone tries to enter. I motion to Wallace as he races to the door, and pushes back a girl back out as she was trying to come in.

"Overflowing toilets. Use the faculty restroom," he chirps at her as the girl groans. Wallace decides to maintain his door watch. Georgia pulls out a piece of paper and hands me a copy of the email she had received from the guy.

"Well, okay, first of all, a trust fund kid doesn't send a message from grantastic tech dot com domain. That's pure nerd," I say as I read the email out loud. Once "_Hey buddy, I know we've not been in contact for a while but I'm hoping you can help_."

"He was offering a 200% interest. And I only had to loan him the money for two weeks. Until his 21st birthday when he gets his trust fund," she says as I just look at her. If I hadn't been thinking in my right mind an offer like that would have sounded great.

"So you called and told him you'd front him the cash," I ask already knowing the answer to the question before asking it.

"Yeah, and everything would've been fine if he would've paid me two weeks ago, like he said," she says innocently. I am trying hard not to say something mean to the girl in front of me for Wallace's sake, but the big word popping into my mine right now is '_idiot_'.

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay Georgia?" Wallace tries to reassure his friend, but I wasn't sure it would be. "We'll get him," he says as he winks at her. I just shake my head as he does this.

"Will we now?" I ask because I know there is a me, but I haven't been a 'we' in a long time. Wallace grins and rolls his eyes to indicate that he wants to impress Georgia. I can tell he is smitten so I take my cell phone out. "Hi Karl, it's Amber. Um, I got an email from you, I guess by mistake, but I think I can help you. Give me a call. 555-0196," I say as chirpy and bouncy as I could. I close my phone with a sigh as the bell rings. "And I'm late for bio, again," I mutter before turning to Georgia, "Ten percent of whatever I recover," I say leaving both her and Wallace behind as I run to my class while leaving a new voice mail message just as I enter the class room.

It wasn't until Journalism class that I felt like I was losing control. I knew Logan was in this class and when he came in looking like he lost his best-friend I was going to say something, but the announcer of the school news caught my attention when he announced, "Kicking off the homecoming festivities, the dedication of the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain." I looked up just as Logan did. "The Kane family would like to invite all students and faculty to attend the tribute and celebrate the memory of one of Neptune High's most beloved students," I walk toward Logan to watch the rest of the broadcast. Logan looks up at me and seems like he was going to say something, but drops his head instead.

Once again I didn't notice Troy coming up beside me as I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about Logan and his expression as the news announcer made a mention of Lilly and her family. Troy rambled on about the dance and going mini-golfing or something. Whatever he was talking about was the last thing I wanted to think about, so I tried to get out of it telling him my dad wanted to meet him. He was all excited about the thought of meeting my dad. I decided to say 'yes' to whatever he asked keeping a smile plastered on my face until he walked away. If I were any other girl I would be excited about going to a dance, but my mind was more occupied with other things.

I had found out that the guy who messaged Georgia asking her for the money was an actor. He was performing in some play waiting for his big break. I had tracked him down, and found out there was an ad put in the paper asking for his type to play this con on other people. He thought it was all for a show or something. He was just as duped as Georgia was. Yet, I was in luck when the number he had for the person turned out to be one for a pay phone near a gaming club called, "Gameland." I learned from Wallace that it was a place where gamers went, I wouldn't actually blend very well into the scene.

I was walking down the hallway as I heard a familiar voice, well a voice I hadn't really heard so alive in almost a year. I know Logan knew I was in the room as he continued to watch the computer screen and make notes on a sheet of paper. I walk closer very slowly as I am transfixed to the images on the screen barely seeing Logan look up and then back at his notes. On the screen is a very young Lilly, maybe two, standing with her arm on a couch? This changes to one of Lilly at a year or two older, flipping the pages of a book in bed, her doll next to her.

"What part of my ignoring you makes you think you're welcome?" he asks in a pained voice. I wouldn't think this could be easy for him.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I ignore his remark.

"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video," He snorts out in derision and then picks up the videos, "Ballet…Choir recital, debutante crap…Girl scouts," he retorts again before sighing heavily. "Memories both misty and water-colored," he says as he flings the videos onto the desk. I watch the screen

Lilly aged about six drives a Lego car, then Lilly aged about eight sings against a sparkling and colorful backdrop.

"It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial," I honestly say thinking how Lilly would hate this video. It had Celeste Kane written all over it.

"Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it?" he asks bluntly as he watches a little more and laughs. "God, this would piss her off," he snaps a little overwhelmed by it all as I stand watching.

"If you want I might have something a little more interesting than all of this," I say as I think about our Homecoming Dance from the year before. I knew I had just seen the video in my desk a few days ago.

"It can't be as boring as this is," he snarks at me as I walk to the door.

"Can you meet me at my house?" I say as I turn to walk out.

"Sure," he replies as he turns back to the screen in front of him. I totally know why he was torturing himself with doing this. I'm sure it would have been Duncan's job, but Celeste or Jake could have done it.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I had known that Veronica had moved or should I say downsized. Her new space is so much smaller than what I am used to, but she was nice enough to have something that might save this whole video. I wasn't sure what I was walking into when she opened the door of her apartment dressed in a school girl outfit. If I wasn't focused on who she was I would have pushed her into the door just to make out. She looked hot with her short skirt and knee socks.

"Wow," I mutter as she just laughs.

"Logan pick your jaw up off the floor and come in. I need to put my wig on and shoes," she says as I move into the apartment. I see a brown pit pull coming right for me as I move toward the small hallway she just went down.

"I like what you have done with the place," I say as I look around her room. It had a very nice layout. It suited her perfectly as I saw her office area on the left side of the wall with her bed separated on the right side.

"Logan, out," she mutters playing with her wig as she points to the door. Her dog had followed me into the room sniffing around.

"Oh but I wanted to know all about you," I say as I pick up candid photo of a dude.

"Here," she snaps a little frustrated I was still in her room as she passes off a small tape to me. "It's a copy of last year's Homecoming," she says softly dropping her gaze.

"Thanks," I say softly as well. I loved the free spirited days of the Fab4. "Where you headed looking like that?" I question as she nudges me to leave her room.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am working on a case," she says as she continues to push me toward the front door. I allow her to do so as I form a plan. I go down to where her car is parked and let the air out of one of her tires. I knew she would need a ride so she would have to accept my help. "Logan Echolls, you jack ass," she snaps as she gets closer to me.

"I didn't do anything," I try to sound as sincere as possible, but the distained look on her face told me she wasn't buying my act.

"Fine, I wanted to know what you were doing. You wouldn't talk to me so," I say as I make a flourish movement with my hand.

"Ugh! Let's move it," she says as I jump down off of my SUV and get in. "Just so you know, my car better be fixed before we get back," she says as she slams the door. I quickly send a text to our mechanic to have him fix it ASAP. Veronica gives me the directions to where she needed to go. She asked me to stay in the car, but I was curious of the place. I had heard of it, but had never been to it.

I see a screen that shows a list of names playing including Liamator, Snake_Bite, Coppertop, Grrrantula, Tedster, Psyris, Kon_Artist, Kelly and Kill_Zone. I was looking around and noticed several people had even dressed up in character. I understood now why Veronica was dressed the way she was. She looked one of the characters from the game _Sailor Moon_. As soon as she walks in she gains some attention. I follow her as she walks up to the counter handing the guy behind it her ID card, and he give her an ear piece.

"Thanks. Logan stay close," she says as I look around taking in the whole scene. This was nerd central. I probably wouldn't ever be caught dead in a place like this, even though I liked video games. This place was for hard core nerds, I caught Beaver off in the corner talking with some guys. I made a mental note to ask Dick about that later. Veronica sits down on a couch in between two guys, one of which looks very irritated by her sitting with them. I stand behind her as she begins to play. They go on with their game.

"I have one word. Ownage," the irritated one says.

"I care," the other one says.

"I just fragged you. Aaaand, I just fragged you again," the first guy says. I watch as Veronica watches them shoot each other on the screen. It seems as if she is trying to figure out who is who from the playing.

"Ooohh," the second guy says as she turns to him smiling.

"Can you watch my stuff?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah," he replies not really looking at her. I watch as she a pulls a piece of paper from her bag. She walks behind the couch to where the names of the people playing are listed on the screen. I notice her looking at the paper. I notice there is an email on it from karl . She is comparing it with the listed ones on the board. She looks over at me and then points to one of the names. She then types in 'gamegirl' into the new player login and chooses the name she was just pointing at to play against.

"Now let's see if I can't get Grrrantula's attention," she whispers to me as she fixes the earpiece and walks back to the couch. I chuckle as she picks up a controller, and starts to play. I watch as one boy begins to look around the room frustrated.

"Stop killing your own team," the irritated boy snaps at her as Veronica pays no attention to him and continues shooting at Grrrantula.

"Hey, cut the crap," Grrrantula yells out. I notice Veronica sit up straighter looking around; she hasn't placed the guy yet.

"Hey! I'm on your team, lamer!" he calls out as she shoots him once more. I laugh softly as I see her looking around still. I could point him out, but decide not to.

"Wow! I'm really bad at this," she says as she turns to the second guy.

"Ownage!" she yells as she jumps up smiling as the kid in question jumps up as well very angry.

"Hey, it's not ownage. I'm on your team!" he says pissed off.

She slips back down on the couch with a very huge grin on her face. A few minutes later she gets up moving toward the counter to return the ear piece.

"Devlin," she says as I raise an eyebrow at her. The guy is looking for her card in an index box, but seems he can't find it.

"What was the first name?" he asks a little annoyed. She reaches for the box.

"Here, it'll be faster," she says as she nods her head in the guys' direction. I distract the guy with questions as she rummages through the box for whatever she was looking for. She gives me a smile when she finds it.

"It was hiding under the Qs," she mutters grabbing my hand hastily as she pulls me toward the exit.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I question as we drive toward her apartment.

"Yes, thank you," she says as I chuckle.

"Why did you turn against me?" she asks as I pull into the parking lot of her complex. Of all the questions she could ask me she starts with that one.

"I didn't understand how you could turn your back on your friends for your dad," I say honestly.

"Logan, not all…" she starts but I put my hand up. I knew what she was going to say because I had already figured it out.

"I know. I mean I thought all dads were like Aaron, but I have seen you and your dad together. He truly loves you. You know your dad came to me a few weeks after we turned wanting to know why I wasn't around anymore," I start as she turns in her seat to look at me.

"No, I didn't know," she says softly.

"I slammed the door in his face. I was so angry with how the video was leaked of Lilly, and you turning against us. I was so mean to him, and he has always been nice to me. Ronnie I was so wrong," I mutter as I wipe a few tears away.

"There are things my dad saw in the case that didn't add up. I know it's too soon to talk about her, but eventually when you are ready there are some things that just don't add right," she says as she kisses my check and gets out of my SUV. I watch her walk up the steps to her apartment. I see her dad a few feet away with their dog. He looks in my direction just as she turns to wave.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I had been surprised when my dad came up next to me. I looked back toward Logan and waved a small wave as he pulled away.

"Was that Logan Echolls?" my dad questions as he hands Backup's leash to me. I just nod my head as he takes in the outfit I was wearing.

"Not right now dad," I say as we walk into our apartment. He chuckles softly as I head to my room to call Wallace with my next step in the plan. I knew there was a party going on in the dorms where the boys lived, but I needed someone to be look out. I could have asked Logan, but he has the tendency to throw a punch before waiting for explanations. I didn't need a fight on my hands right now.

When we get to the dorms I notice that all the people are in costumes. It was kind of hilarious thinking that this was the next step in life. Wallace begins to make small talk with my target as I head to the dorm room listed on the ID card. I find the room I am looking for next to which is a pin board. I pull the picture of Jimmy out of my bag and stick it to the board. Despite the warning stickers on the door, I open the door with the keys I took. I notice that the room is dark with an alarm keypad on the wall. Of course the alarm is beeping; I examine it trying to turn the damn thing off. I can't get it turned off, so I decide to quickly go further into the room just as the irritated boy enters the room

"What the hell are you doing?" he snaps at me as he begins to close the space between us.

"They told me this was Sri Lanka. I wanted coconut today," I half mumble out as if I was drunk.

"What the hell's going on?" Grant says as he runs into the room followed closely by Wallace.

"We had an intruder," the first one snaps pointing toward me as I keep looking around the room as I slip the keys onto the counter with the added wireless mic slipped onto them.

"How did you open the door?" Grant snaps at me shoving past his friend.

"I don't know, I just opened it," I say as I hiccup still acting drunk.

"It's impossible, it's always locked," he snaps looking at the lock carefully. I just shrug my shoulders as the first guy notices the newly added picture of Jimmy.

"Grant," the first one says holding out the photo. I look to Wallace as I groan and slide closer to him.

"Hey!" he says looking me over as he turns to the two guys staring at us.

"I don't feel so good, Papa Bear," I mutter gagging slightly. Wallace puts his arm around me as I pretend to heave as if I was going to throw up as we stumble out the door into the cool air until we are in the clear.

"Papa Bear?" he questions with his eyebrows lifted.

"Never happened," I say as he just laughs mumbling something under his breath.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day I was able to get the pass code to the alarm system as I was sitting at my desk. I go over my plan with Wallace to do that afternoon, but first told him I had to get home for a date. Wallace was laughing as I ran to my car. I got home just as my dad began to question Troy on his intentions. I quickly changed my clothes and left with Troy.

I hated to admit it, but I enjoyed spending the afternoon with Troy. Yet, in the back of my mind there was something missing from this situation. Troy wasn't the person I wanted to be out with. I was happy and sad that he didn't try to kiss me again when he dropped me off at my apartment.

Wallace was all set on the plan as I was waiting in my car at the college waiting for his text to let me know they had left. I was able to get my dad to make a call to the silicon boys about a pre-release of some dumb game. The catch was that Wallace was going as a recruit. It took me some hard thinking before I was able to crack their system. I took the hard drives all apart and ruined their main frame. I was excited about another job well done.

That night both boys met up with Georgia, Wallace and I to exchange the systems for Georgia's money. Neither boy was glad to see that they had been upstaged by Wallace and me. Wallace counted the money the boys gave him and then handed me some and the rest to his now girlfriend. We said our good-byes as I headed home to get ready for the dedication. I get ready and head to school to take some photos of the dedication before the dance. I had picked out the perfect dress for later tonight. Lilly would have loved it.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I wasn't really looking forward to the dedication for Lilly, but Duncan had called to remind me to be there early to set up. I had added some of the material Veronica had given me. It was a great video actually. I couldn't remember the whole night, but to watch it made me laugh and cry both as it truly hit home how much I missed her. I also missed Veronica a lot. I hoped she would be able to let me back in.

I held the remote control in my hand as the dedication service began; an octet is playing "Wind Beneath My Wings." I could see several classmates holding candles. On a small stage set up near a curtain, the Kanes were seated with a few faculty members, including Clemmons, and a large photo of Lilly above them.

To the right of the stage is a video screen which labeled "Lilly Kane, Always Remembered." I notice Veronica is taking photographs, as I stand in the crowd with my head down, but as I see her move I lift it up. As the music ends, Celeste stands up and moves toward the microphone.

"Thank you to the Neptune High Orchestra. I know if Lilly were here, she would have been moved by that rendition. Lilly really loved this place," I can't believe the crap that comes out of her mouth. She hated Lilly with a passion. I watch Duncan and Jake closely. Duncan is sitting in between his parents as if he wasn't even there. It was the same shell-shock look he had in the days following Lilly's death.

"So, it's only fitting that as long as this fountain remains here, a part of Lilly will always be here. And you, her peers, will always be reminded what a generous, kind…" she continues rambling on about Lilly as if she knew her, "Sweet girl she was and how she embodied… Pirate pride and the school motto, service, loyalty, honor," she finishes as she looks behind at Duncan. He walks over to a red curtain and pulls the cord. It drops to reveal a wall fountain. Celeste pushes a button on a remote control and water trickles down the fountain. The crowd claps politely, as Veronica takes some more pictures. I lift my hand and point the remote toward the video screen with a smile on my face. I look toward Celeste as the video begins; she has a smile on her face, but I know it will change once the video does.

It's hard to watch the video but I smile as Lilly runs up close to the lens, she is about fourteen-fifteen. I noticed that both Jake and Duncan are being affected by the video; Celeste just looks like this was the girl she knew. As the music changes into "Now is the Time" by Damone, Jake looks toward his wife and then me. I can tell right off the back Celeste is not happy as the video moves onto the footage Veronica gave me from Homecoming the night of the limo party. The camcorder has caught Lilly close up in the back seat.

"Hello America! You wanted Lilly. You got her. Now sit back and enjoy the ride," Lilly says looking directly into the camera. She was always one for the spotlight. The melody of the music kicks in showing both Lilly and Veronica dancing in the back seat of the limo. I envied this Veronica who was so innocent and full of life.

The crowd though reacts with laughter and amusement, as we all watch Lilly pop the champagne bottle tipping it as she pours some into a glass. I can tell Celeste is really unhappy. Although I finally see Duncan can't seem to suppress a grin from forming on his face. We all watch as Lilly sticks her bottom out of the limo as I clap my hands. Veronica though laughs and shakes her head at that memory. I hear Troy as he lets out an appreciative "Yeah!" I watch as I remember how, Lilly and I crossed our arms to sip their champagne, while Lilly and Veronica dance some more. Lilly takes a swig from the champagne bottle. I can't get over how Jake lets out a laugh and grins as the video progresses. Toward the end of it Jake is laughing freely now while Duncan is smiling. I feel a little guilty when I see Jake reaction as he puts a hand to his mouth as he's filled emotionally.

"You love me don't you?" Lilly states as the video ends and I watch as Jake starts to sob and it's Duncan who puts his arms around his dad trying to comfort him. I love how the crowd goes wild as the screen goes black.

I look over to Veronica, as she smiles at me. I walk toward the parking lot as the crowd begins to disperse. I see Duncan talking with his dad. I drive to the Dog Beach and park my SUV. I don't think I could end the night any better than being here.

Veronica just smiles and takes off her shoes. I have opened the bottle of hard liquor and started my own pity party as I see a black limo pulling up. The door opens and someone in a red dress begins to walk toward the water's edge.

"Yes, this is exactly how I pictured the night ending," I say bitterly as Veronica freezes with her hand on the zipper of her dress. She had already unzipped it.

"Logan what the hell," she snaps slightly annoyed.

"I was here first," I mutter as I put the bottle up to my lips once more.

"Are you drunk?" she questions coming closer to me.

"Not yet," I say as she smiles. "Right, skinny dipping," I say as I motion for her to continue. She laughs at my response as she walks closer to the water's edge before dropping her dress and jumping into the water.

"This is so liberating," she yells back to me as I laugh. I knew the water was cold, but to see Veronica so happy warmed me. She swam around for a few minutes before coming closer to beach. I stand up and take off my jacket as I walk toward her. "Logan," she says shocked.

"Come on, out you go," I say as I hold the jacket out for her. She takes it from me as she wraps it around her before picking up her dress. She hands me the jacket back as I turn around holding it open to cover her as she redresses.

"Thank you," she says giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking back to the waiting limo. "You could come with us," she says before reaching the opened door.

"No thank you. I think Lilly would want me here," I say as she gets in. I watch the limo drive off as I flop down drinking my drink as I watch the waves coming and going. Yes, this was a fitting way to remember the loss of a loved one.


	5. Money Shot

Redeeming LoVe

Chapter 5: Money Shot

**Logan**

I couldn't get the image of Veronica naked out of my mind. It has been several days since the whole skinny dipping ordeal, but the image of her creamy white flesh sparkling in the moonlight made me forget about my troubles. Aaron was home once again, but my mom had decided to stay behind for a few more days. I hated being alone with him in the same house.

"When are you heading down to Tijuana?" I heard Luke ask Troy as they came into the classroom. I looked up from behind my book as they finalized their detailed plans for the weekend.

"Can I join you guys?" I ask as I see Troy look over at me. I just didn't trust this Troy guy at all, especially knowing he was dating or trying to hook up with Veronica. There was just something off about him, but I was having a hard time pin pointing what it was.

"Um, you have nothing better to do," Troy mutters as Luke looks confused.

"Actually Dick is going out of town with his dad, Duncan is still doing who knows what, and I haven't really decided yet what to think about you," I say as I point to him. He gives me a smirk.

"It could be fun, but you're footing part of the bill," he says as I turn to listen to what the teacher was talking about even though I could care less about all this school stuff. Sure, I could put my foot somewhere for you, I think as I glance at my watch and the boy I was still trying to figure out. I had a bad feeling about this guy, but Veronica seemed smitten by him. I wouldn't usually go to such extremes as going out of town with some jerk I knew hardly anything about, but this was more about his secrets than anything else.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't believe the Luke couldn't figure out that you don't wait until the last minute to buy a stupid souvenir, but then again I think the only reason he came was to get a fix. I had heard a few of the guys talking about how Luke was getting drugs to pump up for the baseball season. I really didn't care about that; I wanted time to get the dirt on Troy.

I could make out Luke's figure as he made his way toward the car, knocks on the window and laughs at the sound of a groan. Luke climbs into the back seat. I had been faking being drunk to see what the guys would do. This was the worst weekend in Mexico ever, at least Dick would have found something interesting to do. Troy just wanted to go to all these parties and hang out with hot girls. He was a jerk from the get go. I couldn't see what Veronica saw in him at all. He did though make several calls to a girl not his girlfriend. I think her name was Shawa or Shaunda. Not sure, nor does it matter.

"Wake up!" Luke grunts as he opens the car door getting in. I wasn't even in the mood for his crap after listening to Troy gripe all about his dad's stupid car.

"I've spent the past forty minutes listening to Logan dry-heave so you could buy a deformed piñata?" Troy snaps as he looks back toward Luke.

"Dude, everything was closed. It was the cheapest souvenir I could find," he chuckles nervously like he was a great sneak. We both knew exactly what he was in Mexico for.

"I'll say it one more time…Juanita from the Hot Tamale? Aye-yi-yi-yi," I say half gagging as Troy gets agitated yet again with me.

"Whoa! What'd I tell you about drool on the leather? Dad's very strict about the car," Troy says yet again as Luke laughs and I groan at his words. I hated this guy so much. "He's the only one allowed to dry-heave in it," he snaps looking right at me. I roll my eyes at the stupidly of his thoughts as he sniggers. "All right. Have we had our fill of Tijuana?" he questions as he starts the car.

As Troy inches toward the border people are surrounding the car trying to sell us different things. I saw a small little necklace I thought Veronica might like, but declined to buy it since we weren't even together. I might come back at another time a pick it up for her though, once she seems the dick for what he was. Troy is concisely waving the different vendors away as we creep closer to the Border Inspection Station.

"These border checkpoints, man, they always freak me out," Luke says groaning as I look back at him. He is sweating like the dog he was. Of, course he was since he was the one with the drugs.

"Maybe you shouldn't volunteer for the full cavity search," I sneer at him laughing slightly at how nervous he was. As we get to a customs agent, he leans into the driver's side window waving a torch.

"Morning," he says as he waves the light into our faces.

"Morning, sir," Troy chirps at the man acting like the fool he was. We both grin at the agent.

"You, uh, fellas have a good time in Mexico," he asks as Troy and I both answer at the same time.

"Yes, sir," Troy repeats.

"Wanna go ahead and hand over your contraband?" he asks after a long moment. Troy looks over to me with huge eyes and then back toward the agent with a smile. I didn't dare look back at Luke who no doubt was getting ready to piss himself. I was laughing on the inside at how dumb some people were. "It works sometimes. Pop the trunk," he says as he moves around to the back end of the car. I can hear Luke let out a huge sigh as the agent comes back around to wave us through. It was amusing as he was really sweating like a dog.

"Anybody else hungry?" Troy asks as he looks from me to Luke. I couldn't believe he was actually hungry at this hour as he ate not more than 2 or 3 hours ago.

"Sure," Luke says as he leans back against the seat probably just now starting to relax. I bet he won't be doing that kind of a run anymore.

"Yeah," Troy says as he looks over to me. I just give him a small nod not really in the mood to talk. We stop at this little diner. Troy excuses himself halfway through the meal to use the restroom leaving Luke and me at the counter. Once Troy came back we paid for our food and headed out to his car to drive home.

Troy was walking ahead of us as we were still discussing some things about some chick at one of the dive bars in Mexico. It was a debate that I wasn't going to let Luke win at all. He was totally a wuss.

"All right, settle something for us, partner. Didn't Luke look kind of scared last night when that senorita started working her milkshakes on him," I ask as I turn to Troy to get his opinion on the situation, but somehow the answer was lost as we stood before an empty parking space that once held the car we had arrived in. I knew something fishy was up now, but wasn't sure what it was.

Troy was having a panic attack as he began pacing and going on about how his father was going to kill him for losing his precious car. I was thinking about all the ways to murder him as he called someone begging them to come pick him and his friends up. I was laughing at the fact that this dick was going to be leaving pretty soon since there was no way his father's car was going to be found. I am sitting on the curb counting down the seconds that seemed to turn into hours when I see a very familiar blonde's car pull up in front of us.

"Dude! Where's your car?" Veronica smirks as I watch Troy's grin turn quickly into a frown as he shakes his head clearly not amused as Veronica was with the irony of the situation. "Sorry," she replies softer. We all head forward to get in. "Ah…" she says as she points toward me, "Your monkey's gonna have to ride in the back," she finishes as she points behind her.

"Ha-ha. Nice car," I say as I climb into the back of her LaBaron. I make sure that as I am getting situated that I kick the back of her seat several times just to annoy her. "God, it must have been a huge cereal box," I smirk at her as she gives me a look in the rearview mirror. I wait for the retort that I know is waiting on the tip of her tongue, but she never says it.

"Now, let's let that go. Cherish these moments. Because they will probably be the last ones that we spend together," Troy says ending any comments that might have been lingering in the air as he gets into the front seat.

"Hey, I don't mind dating a guy that rides a bike," she says smiling at him as she puts the car in gear to leave.

"How do you feel about a guy who's being sent to Catholic school in Albuquerque?" he replies as I watch her facial expression. No, she wasn't cool with that idea.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

As I was driving to pick Troy and his friends up from some run-down border diner I kept thinking there was something wrong with me. Troy was a very nice guy who my dad seems to like, but I just couldn't see myself getting too attached to him. I remember what the heartache felt like when Duncan dropped me without any warning. I also was thinking about Logan because he was in a sense a part of my life again somehow. I wasn't sure in what affect but he was.

I must admit I was a tiny bit surprised to see Logan with Troy and Luke when I pulled up to the diner. Then again Logan has a way to get himself into situations where he isn't wanted or needed. I was intrigued no to know why Logan had gone to Mexico with the boys. I could tell from the lack of his spark when he got into the car that he either was hung over or had a headache.

"I think I am going to fill up here," I say pulling the LaBaron into the first gas station I saw. Troy and Luke both got out leaving me with Logan. I got out and went to the trunk to pull out my 'Logan kit'. I hadn't thrown it out; Lilly had given it to me one time after Logan was so hung over that he got sick in her car. The kit contained his favorite Gatorade, aspirin and a few granola snacks. "Here," I say as I toss the bag of things into his lap.

"I cannot believe you still have one of these," he jokes as he quickly opens the Gatorade and aspirin.

"I guess I thought I might need it one day," I smirked as he laughed.

"Lilly had made sure each of us had one of these," he said softly looking up at me. I noticed Troy giving me a thumbs up signal from inside the station.

"Yeah she did," I say as I put the pump into the gas tank. "Why do you have you bag?" I questioned noticing that the other two didn't have theirs.

"Oh, I only had a change of clothes. I had some work to do, so when we were eating I was looking over my notes to get a rough draft in my head to write a paper," he says not even looking up at me. I knew Logan was one of those people who didn't trust many people, but I had learned some of his tellings if he was lying, and at this moment he either has gotten better at lying or he was being honest with me.

The ride back to Neptune was a silent one as Logan slept while the Luke and Troy were both quiet. I wanted to flick the radio on, but didn't really want to disturb Logan. I didn't know why I cared about him or not, but I just had this slight urge to be kind for the moment. I was happy when I pulled up in front of Troy's house and saw Logan's jackass yellow SUV. It was a sight for sore eyes, but a welcoming one at that.

"Thanks for the ride. Does this mean you're gonna play nice now?" Logan asks as he gets out of the car followed closely by Luke.

"Walk in front of the car, we'll see," I say because it was too damn tempting to just forgive and forget right now. I can tell Troy is watching amused as Luke laughs. Yet, Logan doesn't back down he walks right in front of the car, so I decide to tempt him by revving the engine. Logan turns to me with a huge grin on his face and slaps the hood of my car with his jacket. I shake my head as he gets into his SUV with Luke and speeds off.

Troy and I spent the afternoon looking into what might have happened to his car. Troy though was frantic in the beginning to find the car seems to be more worried about something other than that. I can't put my finger on it, but he seems distant to me. Luke came to me asking for my help the next day in school in finding the drugs he bought while in Mexico. Of course the whole trip was a ruse just to get some drugs. I was having a crappy day to begin with, but the bombshell was when I was listening to the answering machine messages.

"Hi, Keith, it's me. I might be a little late to dinner since I came into work- Oh, wait a minute. Um, I'm sorry. I'm just going to call your cell," the female says as I try to place the voice. I knew it from somewhere, but wasn't sure where. I then decide to just punch in the code to call back the last caller.

"Hi, you've reached Rebecca James in the Counseling Office at Neptune High School. I'm away-," Ms. James's says as I quickly disconnect the phone. I can usually predict what is going to happen, but I wasn't able to see something like this a mile away. My dad was seeing the counselor of my school. Ugh! We needed to talk about this at some point, but right now I was going to hide.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Morning, honey," my dad says as he is putting some things into a box right as I come out of my bedroom.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I see some of the things look like moms.

"Nyah, I figured I'd put the rest of your mom's stuff in storage. I don't think we need the reminders anymore, you know?" he says softly trying to probably soften the blow to me. I just walk over to the cupboard and pull out a bowl and get some cereal.

"Yeah," I say trying not to think about how he was just giving up so easily.

"You wanna take a look?" he asks as he places the box onto the counter by me.

"Not so much, no," I quickly say as he moves around the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm gonna leave it here for now. I've got an eight o'clock," he says as he makes his way to the door holding his briefcase and coffee. I watch him as he looks back at me before taking a step closer.

"So, you and Miss James, huh? I wouldn't have pegged that one," I say trying to make light of the situation. He looks like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah, well, we only went out a couple of times. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," he says softly probably hoping for me to let it go.

"So, don't. I get it. Companionship, needs, yada, yada, yada. It's fine," I stutter out even though it wasn't fine with me at all. I still had hopes that my mom was going to come home.

"I'm sorry you didn't hear about it from me first," he says as I just shrug.

"Don't sweat it. You know how many things I don't tell you? I'm kidding. It's cool. Just next time, could you shoot for an actual teacher? Because this has no potential benefit to my grade point average," I quickly say changing the subject before he could ask if I was hiding anything. I had a list of things he didn't know about like being raped, drugged and maybe getting into things that were out of my league.

"You sure you feel okay about this?" he asks me again as I nod my head lying to him. "Good. I like her," he says chuckling. I hadn't seen my dad this happy in a long time. Who was I to take away something he deserved.

"Cool," I say as he smiles and leaves. I give him the peace sign as he walks out the door. I put down my cereal bowl and walk slowly over to the box. I pick up a framed picture of the three of us in happier times. It was one of the last family photos we took right before everything changed. I find and open a small red jewelry box, inside there is a small envelope which I open only to find a safety deposit key. Now what was my mom hiding in a safety deposit box. I looked at the clock to find that I was running late for another great day at Neptune High. Ugh!

Of course the moment I thought I was alone in the Journalism room Luke asks me if I had found anything out about his missing drugs. I wasn't in the mood for his crying, but asked to let me know everything he remembered about the other night. He did tell me that he was with Logan most of the night, and only Troy left the group when he used the bathroom at the diner. I told Luke I would talk with Logan to see what he knew and go from there. Once he left I made the death certificate for my mother so that I could get into the safety deposit box.

I decided to cut out for lunch to head over to the bank. I knew I would have to go to a teller, but I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into the one person who seemed to be everywhere now days.

"Veronica," Logan says as he moves out of my way motioning for me to continue on to the teller he was just leaving.

"Hi. May I help you?" he asks as I look back at Logan who seemed lost in conversation with another person.

"Hi. My mom died last year and I just found this," I say as I pull out the safety deposit key. I can tell Logan is now looking right at me with an amused look. The teller reaches for my key and motions for me to follow him as he opens the gate. He opens the vault and I follow him to a back room where he then unlocks the little box for me. He moves out of the room leaving me alone. I open the box to find several bundles of cash. I couldn't believe my mom had this kind of cash, but never told my dad or me. I see a file folder under the cash.

I drop the file allowing all of the black and white photos of me to scatter all over the floor. I couldn't understand who in the world would take these photos. I was finding it hard to breathe as I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Veronica, you need to breath; in and out," the voice was saying behind me as I began to struggle against it. I turned around to see Logan there. I bent over trying to quickly shove the photos into a pile out of his prying eyes, but he had already picked one up. It was of me exiting a building with a huge bulls-eye over my head.

"Give that to me," I snap as he hands it to me only to pull the folder out of my hand. He is flipping through the photos, and I can tell he is getting upset. "Logan it's nothing," I say softly. This box was in your mom's, so I guess your dad doesn't know about these," he snaps holding up the photos in one hand.

"It's not just the photos, my mom was hiding money away as well," I say opening up the lid of the box to revel the stacks of money.

"That's a lot of money," he says eyeing it up. "I would say close to $100,000 grand give or take," he says as I just look up at him. Of course he would be able to eyeball money and tell how much there was.

"Logan I thought all this time my mom bolted because she couldn't handle losing everything. Maybe she just couldn't handle losing me," I say as I fell him wrap his arms around me once more.

"Well you are a tough cookie to let go of," he says softly as I just nod my head. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to that. I could tell though the person who took the photos was a professional, it looked like they used a 300mm on them. "Are you going to take the money?" Logan asks as I begin to put the photos in the folder slipping it into my bag. I look at the money and feel like it wouldn't be right to take it, but I guess it was my dad's now.

"Yeah," I say as I slip it into my bag as well. Logan walks me out to my car as I just go through the motions. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

I asked Logan what he knew about the drugs Luke was buying. At first he wanted to deny anything about it, but he came clean saying he knew about it, but had nothing to do with it. I believed him on that fact. He did collaborate Luke with saying Troy had been the only one to get away to use the bathroom.

When I left the bank I headed to the office. I was lost in thought once again as Ms. James entered my dad's office startling me. She had come to meet up with my dad who was going to dinner with her. She was evidently early, but they tried to have small talk with me, but my mind was somewhere else. Troy came by shortly after they left and we had a small conversation, but I wasn't getting any closer to figuring out what happened to the car. We went to the company that provides the tracking service for the car, but it was a dead end. I decided I might have to ask my dad for help on this one.

After failing with the tracking company I dropped Troy off at his house and headed back to the apartment to talk with my dad. I wasn't expecting to find Ms. James rummaging in the cupboards with Backup. I couldn't believe how my dad was letting this woman into our lives while my mom was out there. I was a little upset that he thought it was fine for her to be in our home. They both offered for me to join them, but I wasn't in the mood to 'play family'. I headed to meet up with Weevil.

Weevil took me to see his uncle at the junk yard or one might call it the scrap yard. Troy's car had gone through it. It was sold by a person who had all the proper papers for it. I knew this was going to be a dead end, but thought it was worth a try. The uncle did tell us that the piñata was still in the car, but one of the guys took it home for his kid. We found the piñata, but no drugs.

My dad and I was having one of our moments since I snooped and got all the nitty gritty on Ms. James. I thought he should know the person he was bringing into our lives. He didn't like that very much, but I felt it was my responsibility to keep him from doing something stupid. Luke was able to sell some baseball to get the money Ziggy loaned him to do the drug run for him, but Ziggy wasn't willing to play nice. Luckily I had a backup plan and took his photo to post on flyers to send to the border letting them know what he did while he was in Mexico.

I even figured out where the drugs went. It wasn't until I realized how calm Troy had been or the fact that both Luke and Logan had been together most of the night. The only person who could have gotten away with the whole thing was Troy. I went back to the small diner and went into the bathroom; sure enough I found the drugs in the air vent. I swapped the steroids for candy and left him a note. I confronted Troy about the information my dad gave me, and he just thought I was over reacting. I though thought he should have been up front with me about all of it.

My day ended with my baking my dad a birthday cake. I was waiting for him when he got in, but was surprised he came home alone. I wasn't expecting him to break things off with Ms. James because of me, but he did. I knew my dad loved me, but the things he did to keep me happy proved how much he cared for me. I have always said, 'the hero is the one that stays and the villain in the one that splits.' My dad stayed while my mom ran. She could have addressed the situation as a family, but no she took off.

I was lying on my bed listening to the radio when my cellphone rang. "Hello," I mumble into it.

"Veronica, I just got a call from Troy," Logan says a little upset.

"Okay," I say as I can only think that he was calling in regards to the drugs.

"Yeah, it seems his dad isn't sending him away after all," Logan continues as I look up to see my dad standing in the door.

"I have to let you go, my dad is here," I say hoping to end things before they got strange.

"Veronica, please be careful," Logan says as I shake my head. Yes, things were getting strange with Logan.

"I will. I will talk with you tomorrow. Logan please keep yourself out of trouble," I say as my dad looks up from the ground.

"I try, but it still finds me," he mumbles as I hear the click and then the dial tone.

"Logan and you," my dad asks as I sit up.

"It's complicated. Logan is trying I think to be a friend, but it… Did you need something?" I ask changing the subject.

"Veronica, I wanted you to know I love you very much, but your mom walked out on us. I can't sit around waiting for her to come back when she is ready. I need t live my life as well," he says as I just nod my head.

"I know, it's just that I was hoping mom would find her way back," I honestly say as he chuckles.

"You have been mad at her ever since she left, and I know it's not fair. Yet, you only got mad at me for dating after that. Honey I will always care for your mom, but I really think it is time to put that life away, and for us to move forward," he finally says.

"Okay," I manage to whisper as he kisses my forehead and leaves me. I put my ear buds in and try to process everything that has happened over the last week. I had a new goal and it was to find out why my mom got pictures of me with bulls-eyes on them. I drift off to sleep by the second song.


	6. Ghosts & Heartache

Redeeming LoVe

_AN: This is a very long chapter but it covers a lot of details. _

Chapter 6: Ghosts & Heartache

**Logan**

I loved living behind our huge gate and blocked walls keeping the adoring fans of Aaron's away from us, but at the same time it made growing up a little harder for me. Even though we lived in this nice luxurious house we still didn't have a lot of privacy. I loved ticking off my dad, but it always came with a price. Sometimes the price was heavier for things that didn't even matter.

We were eating breakfast I was still in my pajamas with a robe over them, but my mom was in her nightie. She asked me to go get the paper so I got on my scooter and rode down the drive to pick it up. My mom had walked out with me and stayed at the front door waiting for me to come back. I was at the edge of the drive way when I saw the tour bus pull up and people get out. I hated the idea of people all over the world knowing where I lived because they saw it in an article or something else.

"Here, folks, is the house of Aaron Echolls," a man with a speaker says among the admiring voices of the tourists. I get off of my scooter as I reach the gate where the paper was currently lying. I distinctively flinch as I hear the movement of the tourists running toward the gate for a look.

"Quite a show, huh?" I say antagonistically as I look back toward my mom still waiting for me then back to the waiting crowd of onlookers. "Don't you people have lives?" I snap as I

snatched up the newspaper "You don't see me poking around your trailer park, do you?" I say as I go to make my way back up the drive to my mom.

"Hey, uh, uh, are you the son?" one of the many tourists yells out as I am losing my patience, turning back to the crowd pissed off.

"I'm the guy telling you to get back on the bus and get out of my driveway," I snap as I go to push him back away from our gate but stop when I hear my mom.

"Logan! Come back in the house, honey," she yells out to me as I walk back to my scooter. I notice out of the corner of my eye the arrival of my dad's overly priced chauffeur-driven car. I watch as the great Aaron Echolls gets out of the back of the car to the joy and amazement of the damn fans in front of our home.

"Hey, you guys are out early," Aaron says excitedly as one woman yells out his name and others ask for autographs. I can tell just how excited the crowd is as he makes his way toward them and he takes a pre-offered pen. "Here," I hear him say as he signs a picture of himself.

"Hey Logan. Come here," Aaron sneers at me in the voice he uses when he is challenging me. I can tell how the tourists were eating all this crap up, but I would rather be digging my eyes out with a spoon. At first I don't move until Aaron reaches for my robe belt and pulls me toward him. He holds on tightly to it daring me to try to move away from him. "Get a few shots with my son, huh?" he smirks as he takes his sunglasses off, and putting his arm around my shoulder. I was getting sick to my stomach with him so close to me.

"It's good to know you still have time for your son," a fan yells out as I see several flashes.

"There you go. Smile, Logan," he sneers into my ear as I put the biggest fakest smile on my face. "Don't forget these folks pay for all of this, huh?" he snaps annoyed as he beams toward his damn fans. He knew how much I hated posing for this kind of crap because no matter what he said it was all for him.

As soon as he let go to begin signing the autographs once more I made my way back toward my scooter and then up the drive to my waiting mom. I handed her the paper without even looking back as I heard her sigh in frustration.

"Logan you need to do a little more with that attitude of yours," my dad enraged says as he walks into the dining room just as I was placing my last notebook into my back pack. I had already went upstairs and changed, but wasn't fast enough to get out of the house before he came in.

"Sure, I'll try," I tensely say as I realize too late he was just inches away from me.

"You'll do more than try. I don't think you would like to see what happens if you don't," he hastily says to me as he grips my upper forearm tightly twisting it with each movement. I knew it would leave a bruise, but I wouldn't show him any emotion as he twisted once more before my mother reentered the room.

"Logan if you don't leave now, you'll be late," she says chastising to me as I pick up my bag and head out. I wait until I am in my SUV to check my hurting arm. Yep, there was already a bruise forming. I barely made it to school before the first period bell. I watched Veronica get out of her beat up car just as her friend had walked up yto her. I even saw Troy lurking in the background talking to Madison Sinclair. I knew something fishy was up, but wasn't sure just what it was. I would find out though.

"Hey man you didn't back it out to go surfing this morning. The waves were awesome," Dick casually says as he walks up beside me.

"Yeah well I had an Aaron and fans meeting this morning," I cynically say as he raises his eyebrow at me. "You don't want to know," I finally admit. I make it to my seat in my first period class by the second bell. Troy who is in the same class walks in late with a smirk on his face as he looks right at me before sitting down beside of me.

"You know I thought there was something off about you and Veronica, but I never thought she would actually get with an ass like you," he says bemusingly as I look toward Madison who is smiling back at me.

"I am not with Veronica, we hardly even talk," I snap at him as he pulls out a recorder and plays it. It was the conversation I had with her the other night about him still not leaving.

"How the hell did you get that?" I question as the teacher looks back at us with a dirty look.

"I have my ways. This is a warning stay away from her. She is mine," he sneers as he puts the recorder away. I knew what I was going to do at lunch. I would go get a new phone.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I had seen Troy early this morning while I was walking Backup, but I didn't let on as if I had seen him. I was a little startled by him being at the beach near my apartment, but decided to let it go. There was nothing he could do to me, but I wasn't going to get close enough for him to try either.

Wallace was waiting for me as I got to school which was our normal thing. I could see Logan pulling in just after me. He parked closer to his friends than me which was of course normal as well. I was a little worried about him because of the way he sounded the other night when he called me to warn me about Troy. I could see Troy a few cars away from me talking with Madison. I disliked the girl with a passion. I wasn't able to see Wallace again until lunch and that was after a brief run in with Troy.

"I missed you this weekend," Troy says as he pushes me up against the locker next to mine.

"I thought you would be halfway to an all boy's school," I retort as he pushes me harder into the lock. I knew I would have a bruise later.

"Yeah, well what can I say my dad saw things my way? I told him that it was stolen while I was away, and he believed me. I don't like the idea though of you stealing drugs from me though. I had plans for them," he angrily spits in my face.

"Well I wasn't going to let Luke take the fall for you, so your drugs are somewhere between my toilet and the ocean by now," I say as I knee him and shove him away from me.

"Don't worry Veronica! I am not done with you just yet," he says as he laughs while I walk hastily to the quad. I see Logan look toward me with a worried expression and I shake my head. He nods as he goes back to eating.

"Hey girl you okay," Wallace says as he hands me a slip of paper. I open it slowly as I read, _'V, I had an interesting talk with Troy. He somehow got the conversation of you and me talking the other night. I am going to get a new phone and will text you the number. I think you might want to get one as well. I don't know if my room is bugged or not, etc. I know you know what to do in this kind of a situation, but I thought you should know. I don't think things are on the up with Troy. Watch yourself. Logan'_

"Did he give this to you?" I ask as I look back toward Logan.

"Yeah, he asked me to pass it along in the office when he went in to change his schedule," Wallace says as I just look down at the paper in my hands before folding it up and putting it away.

"So, my dad wants to take me to the San Diego Zoo this weekend," I say as I change the topic.

"Aw, man, I love the zoo. Everyone gets all excited about the monkey house. I'm a big cat man myself," Wallace exclaims as I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad's gone a little nutty with all these father-daughter days," I smile as he just shakes his head at my sentence.

"Yeah, see me on the other hand, would love to go to the zoo with my dad," he says sadly. I didn't think about Wallace when I said what I said.

"Wallace, don't…" I start to say but he puts his hand up to stop me.

"But he's dead, so," he bluntly states as I watch him begin to pick at his food.

"Okay. I hate myself. Are you happy? I bet you could come if you wanted to. My dad might actually enjoy having another guy around to talk to once we get to the pony area," I say with a smile. I knew my dad might be a little disappointed with me inviting Wallace, but he was my friend.

"Um-hum," he smirks as he plays like he is thinking about it before nodding his head. Wallace smiles and laughs softly. He looks up at the sound of a whistle. I look round to see where it came from to find it had been Wanda. I had to laugh at the changes that girl went through since our days together on the pep squad. She was now dressed in combat boots and a tee-shirt that advocated sex, drugs and rock–n-roll while wearing fishnet stockings and a mini skirt.

"Yo! Man! Over here," she yells out drawing attention to herself and the delivering person. She motions for the man to come to her. I watch as she takes the bag of food and hands him over his money. I knew this wasn't going to end well for her. "Keep the change," she replies as he leaves.

"This isn't going to end with Wanda eating her lunch," I mutter softly as Wallace looks from me to Madison Sinclair who is carrying two boxes of delivered pizza. She walks right up to Wanda, with her hand on hip and gets in her face. Yep, this wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

The whole quad is silent as we all watch the power struggle with the have not's and the haves. It looks like Logan is struggling to hold back his laughter as Wanda marches over to his table and stomps on the pizza Madison just ordered. I didn't think it was fair for Wanda to lose her lunch after she paid for it, but I so thought it was worth it to see her destroy the 09ers lunch. I made sure to capture it with my cell phone as well to savor this moment as Madison got pizza sauce thrown in her face. She totally deserved it.

The rest of my day went pretty fast as I didn't see Logan in Journalism class, but Duncan was there as he kind of spaced out most of the period. I use to wish to know why he broke up with me, but the more I see how distant he is the more it bothers me a little less. I went to the office to borrow a bug scanner to check the apartment for bugs as a precaution.

I did find one in my phone which was probably how Troy got the recording, but it's never wrong to double check. I found two bugs in the living room, but none anywhere else. I smashed them into small little pieces before sealing them into an envelope and sending them to Troy. I was glad my car didn't have any. I was still trying to figure out how he got the bug into my cell.

I was at the counter empting the last of a can of whipped cream onto the contents of a bowl of ice cream as my dad enters the apartment. I had just gotten back into the apartment after tossing the letter to Troy into the mailbox. I can slightly hear the TV on in the background as I watch my dad walking toward me.

"Hmm, all out, huh?" he says as he motions to the can of cream in my hand. I just pick up the chocolate sauce and begin to pour it all over the bowl. He makes a face at me as he drops his case onto the floor next to the counter and collapses into the oversized armchair.

"Tough day?" I mock as he gives me a scrunched up face before speaking in his best impersonation of Philip Marlowe.

"That ain't the half of it. See, this dame walks in and you shoulda seen the getaway sticks on her. Says something's hinky with her old man," he keeps up the façade as I try not to laugh.

"D'ya put the screws to him?" I question as he barely holds it together wanting to laugh himself.

"You ain't kidding. He sang like a canary," he laughs as he pats his stomach in a big gesture while I put the finishing touches on my sundae.

"Well, you're in luck, Philip Marlowe because it's dessert for dinner tonight and I've got a whole sundae thing set up here," I say as I push a bowl of sweet sugary substance toward him.

"You know, if Child Services finds out about this, they will take you away," he jokingly mocks because he knew that this wasn't true.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," I say as I give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Okay smart pants," he says as he picks up the sundae to follow me. The truth of it all was I really didn't have time to cook once I began checking for bugs and collecting a little info from the office.

"I invited Wallace this weekend to the zoo," I say as he sighs looking down at his bowl..

"I thought it would be just you and me. I need this father daughter time," he moans as the TV announcer comes on.

"The Lilly Kane murder case…" caught both of our attentions, "took an unexpected turn this morning as convicted killer Abel Koontz fired his public appointed legal counsel. Forfeiting further appeals, the defendant is scheduled to die by lethal injection as early as next year…" while talk they show _the__ footage of Koontz being arrested and brought in by Lamb, who holds the evidence bags. There is a close-up of the bag in his left hand. In it, there is a pair of white sneakers, decorated with sparkles along the edge. The sneakers have wide ribbon laces with pinks stars on a white background. A heart with a name inside is drawn on one of the shoes_, "And, coming up n-"I am lost in thought as I remember making the drawings on the shoes and seeing them somewhere. I don't even notice as my dad switches the TV off and walking back toward the kitchen.

"Why would he do that? I mean I know he isn't the real killer, but why would he take the fall" I question not sure why anyone would just give up like he was. "Well, what are you going to do about it? You don't believe he's guilty…" I ask not sure if I should mention that I still know he is looking into the case or that I have proof Lilly was still alive after her apparent time of death.

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but nobody in Neptune cares what I believe in. They didn't care when I was Sheriff, they sure as hell don't care now. This town's gonna have to find another conspiracy nut," he says ending the conversation so I walk quietly to my room to think. I knew Neptune had turned their back on him, but I stood by him. That was one of the reasons I was such an outcast with Neptune High, but I hoped he didn't make be out to be the real loser in the situation.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

It seemed that everywhere I turned lately there was Troy looking at me with a smirk on his face. I totally hated the jerk for so many reasons, but found it hard to really narrow it down. I was in Journalism class with Duncan when the announcement came on about running for class president.

I can see Veronica smiling broadly as this Wanda character makes promises about destroying our precious privileged system. I was in awe how relaxed most of 09ers were about the whole ordeal, but it really was bothering me. I watched as Duncan was the last one left slowly clapping. I wasn't enthused once so ever as I leaned forward slapping Duncan on the arm.

"Hey dude. Can she do that?" I mutter as I see Veronica watching me from her station a few seats from me.

"Student council giveth, student council taketh away," he says nonchalantly as if it weren't even that big of a deal.

"No, we're not giving up those points, man, you gotta run," I snap quickly as he turns to look at me.

"Actually, I don't," he says before turning back to his computer and finishing up his game of solitaire. I couldn't believe this was the same kid who was Lilly's brother. He had changed so much since her death. I hardly knew the person he had become.

"Awe is Logan going stir crazy," Veronica smirks at me as I try to ignore her. I was trying to think of a way for Duncan to run without having to do everything myself.

"Does it matter Veronica?" I question her.

"Thanks for the heads up," she says as I see her pull her phone out of her pocket. I watch as she heads toward the door just as Troy walks by. He has this look on his face when she stops dead in her tracks while he goes by. I would need to keep a better look out for her, he was up to something.

I was so thankful that school was out for the day as the guys and I were headed up to Dog Beach for some fun when I noticed I needed gas. Dick, John and Cas get out of the car, and head into the station. I am part way out of the car, standing on the running board. "Hey! Hook me up with a beverage, huh?" I yell out as Dick gives me a hand gesture while I go to the pump to put gas in. I notice a big black guy walking toward my windshield.

"And what goes with an icy, cold beverage? A nice clean windshield," he asks as I step forward to stop him.

"No, man you don't have to do that," I say as he continues spraying on the chemical and wiping the dirt off the window.

"The car was just professionally detailed," I snap as I knew darn well how clean my car was since I took better care of it than my own body.

"Ah, they got a lot of nerve calling themselves professionals," he says as he wipes the squeegee onto a cloth and shows me the dirt already on the window. "Look at that. They just move the dirt around," he says as he finishes up.

"Man, A for effort but, uh, you're not getting paid for it," I snap as the guys are coming back.

"I don't remember asking," he says showing me the sign that stated clearly, 'Homeless Vet. Donations Accepted.' What could I say but nod my head. I offer the homeless guy a chance to fight for me, but he turns me down and threatens to beat me up instead. I slam down on the accelerator and peel out of the station without looking back.

That night we had a good turnout for the bum fight. Dick and I made a lot of money with it. I got home with just enough time to talk to Aaron about making an endorsement video for Duncan to run for President. He agreed to it and got to work on it. I had a disk waiting on y my desk when I got up this morning. I was nervous walking into the school because I was going behind my friends back for something as trivial as Pirate Points.

During Journalism class the video is shown and I can tell right off the bat that Duncan isn't too happy with me once so ever. He even has the nerve to stand up before the voting to tell everyone not to vote for him. I bet he would disqualify himself if he could, but lucky for us he can't. I put my vote down for him. I could tell Veronica wasn't too pleased with the candidate either.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I was a little mad in Journalism class when I found out that Logan had decided to make sure that Duncan ran for President. I wasn't surprised when Duncan stood up asking the class not to vote for him. If you had asked me a year ago to vote for him I would have in a heartbeat, but he isn't the same person he was back then. He has changed a lot.

I decided to head to the office to look through some of the evidence my dad had about Lilly. The whole case seemed fishy to me. I rummage a little in the file until I pull out an envelope marked: Crime Scene Photographs. Lillian Kane. "_Where did this come from_?" I wonder looking at it. I can't help myself as I open the envelope finding the crime scenes photos of the various locations at the Kane Mansion, as I am flipping through them something catches my eye. I look more closely to the photo to see it is the sneakers in her room, the same ones that Lamb claims to have found on Koontz boat.

"It's impossible!" I snap as I try to think of how they could be in two places at all, this didn't add up. I would have to get the news video. I hear a car door and hurriedly shove everything back into the folder just barely making it as I hear my dad coming up. I have to put the photo in my hand quickly into my bag as he enters the office.

"Hey," he says as if he wasn't expecting me to be here.

"Hey, Dad," I say half out of breath as he walks slowly into his office.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Wallace and I are eating our lunch, while at the 09ers table; everyone is eating take-out including Logan and Duncan.

"In a way, it's a little sad. You know the end of an era. Wanda wins and no more Pirate Points. No more lunch delivery," I say as I see Logan look angrily at me.

"Attention students. The results of the election have been tabulated. There will be no runoff votes in any of the races," Mr. Clemmons says over the loud speaker.

"Thank god," I hear Duncan mutter thankfully.

"Vice President, Katie Keenan. And it gives me great pleasure to announce, the 2004-2005 SCA President, Duncan Kane," he says as there are some cheers and many boos from the students who obviously wanted a different leader. Logan like the obnoxious jerk stands on a table to gloat.

"That's how it's done!" he says smirking before going over to Duncan who just gets up and walks away.

"There's no way Duncan Kane could have carried half the student body," Wallace says as I watch the guy walking away.

"Now I've got a story," I say smiling as I think Wallace might be onto something. I tried to get Mrs. Donaldson to let me inspect the ballots, but she adamantly refused saying that I needed to mind my own business. Although she might have been right, but I wasn't going to let her know she was. I went back to our Journalism teacher to ask for her help and she gladly helped me.

Of course we did find that Madison had tampered with the ballots giving two different ones to the students. She had switched the names so that no matter what Duncan would win. So there would be a runoff between Duncan and Wanda after all. It was also an added plus to know that Madison Sinclair was behind the whole mess. She lost both her student council gig as well as her student aide spot. It's nice to know some people can be taken down one notch at a time. It was clear though that Troy was still lurking around as I caught him going toward Madison after I moved away from her.

I couldn't believe it the next day when I arrived at school every one of Wanda's posters had the word, 'NARC' sprayed or written on it. I knew some people could go over broad but this was high school does it really matter who is President or not. I run into Wanda and tell her I would help her make new posters and catch up. It would be like our old days on the pep squad.

As I walk into Journalism class I see Duncan at the main desk, looking at some clippings. He glances over towards one of the computers, where Logan is as I enter. I head right to Logan knowing full well he is the one behind all the 'NARC' comments.

"Bravo, Logan. It's a new low. And just when the critics were having some doubts," I snap at him as he looks over towards Duncan, then back at me.

"Mmm. Must be talking about your, uh, narc friend, W-W-W-Wanda," he laughs as I can't believe him. I thought he was becoming a better person, but I guess I was wrong. He was the same jackass. "Well, isn't it time that you found another bad guy?" he snaps at me as I look toward where his eyes went as I see Troy walking by. I turn back to him glaring as he just looks at me with a serious expression, sincerely or otherwise I wasn't too sure yet. "Look, I just don't…have time to be responsible for every little thing that goes wrong in your life," he says as I have to close my eyes.

I can't believe he just said that to me as I roll my eyes at him once I open them again. He gestures by pointing to me with his fists and grunts as he laughs going to the other side of the room. So I turn back to Duncan who hasn't said anything this whole time.

"So, was it your idea or did you just play it your usual way?

Veronica crouches down by the desk," I snap lowering myself to a crouching position as I see Troy walk back by the door. I am getting sick of that guy being everywhere, but I try to focus on the task at hand.

"What's my usual way?" he asks astounded by my words.

"Oh, you know, Duncan. You don't initiate trouble. You don't initiate much of anything anymore," I snap back at him as I take a deep breath trying to keep myself from exploding on him with the pent up frustration of a year's worth of questions and demands.

"Don't stop there, Veronica. Say it. What's my usual way?" he asks a little louder. "I mean you don't have to use the kiddie gloves with me, we aren't really anything to each other. So tell me oh high and mighty Veronica Mars, what is my usual way," he chokes out cynically with a look of disgust clearly written on his face.

"You stand idly by," I say with deliberation on each word as he just stars at me lost in his own little world as I get up walking away from him. I hear Dick yell into the room toward Logan, "Gotta check out "The Smoking Gun" website," before he was ushered out of the room by our teacher. I had a feeling by the looks of Logan's face once he saw what had Dick so excited wasn't the same for him. I couldn't help him right now, but I knew I would have to check in with him later even though he was being an ass. I had some compassion for him knowing what Aaron did to him.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I hated how Veronica always thought the worse of me, but this time it wasn't even my issue. I had nothing to do with her new little friend reject. Whatever happened to her was someone else's issues not mine. I wasn't going to sink to that level just to win a damn election. I knew Duncan would win in the end. I did hate to watch Veronica tear Duncan down, but she was right about how he stood idly by while others did his dirty work. He has stood by for a year as his friends tore her down, but never lifted a finger himself to help protect her or stop it.

"Gotta check out "The Smoking Gun" website," Dick yells into the room before our teacher pushes him out the door once again. I head toward one of the empty computers to see what has gotten Dick so excited. I type in the, "The Smoking Gun" website; the featured document shows a picture of Aaron. God, like the ass needed any more features about him. I decided to click on his picture, only to come face to face with the words that I knew would be my downfall: _In twisted and horrific brutality Aaron Echolls son, Logan Echolls, has been participating in organized fights. The only catch is the fighters are homeless men. A tip to TSG led to the obtainment of a video tape shot by a spectator. The footage clearly captures Logan smiling and cheering at a bum battle. No word as of yet from Aaron's publicist for comment on the matter. But we are sure the Echolls' household is none too pleased with this barbaric act tarnishing their Hollywood perfection_.

I felt nauseated knowing that what was just my friends and me blowing off some steam had turned into an issue that now could be very hurtful for me. I look toward the window and barely catch a glimmer of Troy's obnoxious smirk as he holds up his phone smiling. I didn't need to clink on the link to see the video I already knew what had happened and who had won.

I knew I was in trouble as I drove around after school trying to keep myself busy, but really it was because I was afraid to head home. I knew Aaron wouldn't care who or why we did what we did, but that it was hurting him. I decided I had to head home even if I didn't want to so I drove to the manor and parked my SUV before getting to the front door I took my shoes off hoping Aaron was in bed. I saw there was no lights on so I thought I might make it in without him noticing, but no he was lurking in the shadows.

"Hey, Dad," I stutter as I see him flick on the small lamp next to the chair he was sitting in. I was clearly unsure of how to proceed since I couldn't read his facial expression to gauge how much trouble I was really in. "What are you doing up?" I try to ask innocently.

"I couldn't sleep. What with the phone ringing every five minutes," he sneers at me as he stands up walking quickly over to where I had planted myself. "Access Hollywood," "Entertainment Tonight," "E!" Any guesses what they wanted to talk about? My charity work? No. My latest Christmas movie? No," he yells at me as he comes face to face with me. He jerks me closer to his face as he digs his fingers into my shoulder.

"I can explain," I mutter as he uses his nails to dig more into the shoulder blade as he puts his whole arm around my shoulder. I can see the silhouette of my mother standing off in the hallway with her friend in her hand.

"They wanted to talk about my son's latest opus. Skid Row Boxing," he snaps sinisterly at me as he back hands me in the head before shove me head first down onto the couch.

"Look, Dad, I, uh…I didn't know what-" I stutter once again trying to keep him at arm's length, but he grabs my neck tightly and firmly.

"I have to say that your performance was really impressive," he softly but dangerously snaps at me before getting louder, "The way you play the ungrateful son determined to humiliate his father was utterly impressive," he enragedly yells at me as he flings me across the area to the other sofa. I scrabble to my feet still half lying on the sofa. I am totally worried about what he might do, I try to prepare myself for the blow to come but it doesn't just yet.

"Do you have any idea what you just cost this family? Of course you don't. You never had to work for anything in your life," he yells as I notice for the first time my mother coming closer to the room, but she stops in her tracks when Aaron raises his hand up. "Now, tomorrow, after school, you're going to get your first lesson in public relations," he softly but forcibly says as I try to mask my disappointment. "Logan. Don't you ever embarrass me again," he whispers softly as I barely hear the next words from his lips, "because mark my words if you do I will not be responsible for the actions I might take with you. I will make sure you never do it again even if it ends in your death. Mark my words Logan this is your final embarrassment," he then gets up and walks away leaving me alone in one piece. I had to calm my breathing because I was very afraid, but more shaken by his words than anything else.

As I lay in my bed I knew in the depths of my soul it was all Troy's doing. He must have followed us when we headed to the beach and tapped it. I wouldn't have put it past him. I just didn't understand why he was trying to hurt me I hadn't done anything to him.

I heard my phone chirp as I headed to the bathroom to use it, "Are you alright?" Veronica had texted me. I smile a little knowing she did care even if it was only because she knew what Aaron did.

"Yeah, in bed," I reply as I wait for her response.

"I bet Troy was behind the video, even though you shouldn't have done that stupid fight," she responds as I chuckle as she is chastising me.

"Yeah, never again. I won't be in school doing Community Service with Aaron," I reply as I get back in bed.

"Okay, I'll check with you later. Night!" she types ending it. I fall asleep knowing that I did have one person who knew me, but how to keep her from always hating me was becoming the hard thing. I wasn't prepared to wake up with Aaron lurking over me as I slept.

"It's time for your lazy ass to get up!" he bellows into my face. His breath already smelt of hard liquor. I looked over toward my window to see that it was still dark outside. I was puzzled as to what I was supposed to be doing when it wasn't even light out. "I gave the help the morning off. You will be cleaning up around here while we wait to head over to the Soup Kitchen," he yells as he pulls the blankets off of me.

As I looked at the alarm clock I noticed it was only 4:30 in the morning. I didn't want to make him angry before going out so I got dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. I had just poured me a glass of orange juice when Aaron came out of nowhere slapping a sheet of paper on the counter and taking the glass pouring the juice out.

"I want all of this done before we leave. You had better get to it," he sneers at me as he walks away. I look over the list and quickly get started on stripping the beds and making them. It took me an hour to do the upstairs beds. I was done with all the beds by 6. I was tired. I looked at the next task which was sweep and clean the pool; I knew how to do that. I went onto the next chore which was to wipe down all the cars with the duster. The list went on and on with stupid things until I flopped down on the couch ready to relax.

"Please be good," my mother whispers to me as she sits down beside me. I can barely hold my eyes open when I see Aaron walk into the room with a grin on his face.

"We have an appointment to head out for," he smirks as I can barely get to my feet. God I hated this man so much! I thought it was irony how we ended up at the same gas station I was at a few days ago. I even saw the same bum cleaning windows. Aaron got out of the car to fill it up as his phone rings. I listen to the conversation.

"Yeah. I know I'm late Marty. Look, is this the closest homeless shelter you could find?" he asks as he looks toward me before saying, "No. Never mind. Are the cameras ready? Good." He finishes up the call and filling the tank. I watch him carefully knowing he is in his show biz attitude. "All right. Now this is how this is gonna work. They're gonna get a few shots of you volunteering at the soup kitchen, then I'm gonna join you for an interview with the TV crews, you got it?" he says as he leans over toward me in the car.

"What do you want me to tell them?" I ask honestly because any wrong word could set him off.

"What do you think, Logan? That you're sorry. That you're bone-headed. And that ya screwed up. I'll take care of the rest," he snaps as his stupid cell rings once again. "Vince! What's happening? Yeah, I got the script. I've seen better writing on cereal boxes," he retorts as he half listens and then makes a snarling sound before continuing his conversation, "Oh, big deal. The man hasn't made a watchable movie since the seventies. Are they gonna meet my quote? Hot damn!" he says happily as he looks toward me with a smirk. He puts the phone against his chest as he asks me, "Son! How do you argue with eight figures?"

I couldn't do much more than nod my head. I mean what did he want me to say to that. Did I really want to know what crap pot film he was going to do just to make that kind of money, not really? I would be happy to see him gone all the time.

"Ya can't. Can't be done," he says laughing as he returns to his precious call, "Okay. Have 'em to draw up the contract," he adds as I see the bum walking toward the car.

"Hey," he says as he is inches from me. "It's Don King. Hey, you find some sucker who's willing to make a bitch outta himself for cash?" he asks me before walking away as I am left speechless. The man didn't even try to hide his disgust in what I had done, but it didn't matter I felt it.

"All right. You ready to do this?" Aaron asks as he puts his sunglasses on and shifts the car into gear.

"Yeah," I mutter as I watch the bum clean the windows of another car. I wasn't really ready for what lay ahead of me, but I had made up my mind and I wasn't going to let Aaron win.

When we get to the homeless shelter Aaron has already made the place set ready with cameras and all the works. I thought this was supposed to teach me something, but all it looked like was staged to me. A man placed an apron on me the moment I walked into the room. I was quickly ushered to where I was supposed to serve people.

"Thank you," a man says as I put some mashed potatoes on his dish. I could see that all of the people here probably had nothing worth anything in their name. I was a little taken back at how Aaron could use this setting to show something superficial. I knew this was wrong, the people here deserved more. I thought of Mrs. Navarro and all the hard work she did to all the rest of the people who worked for us. This made me feel wrong, allowing Aaron to use his lesson really for his own propaganda.

I watched as the film crew got ready for Aaron's speech about how he is a loving father trying to teach his wayward son a lesson. That his son knew what he was doing was wrong, but did it anyway without thinking about the consequences that would come later on. I knew America would eat it all up think he was this great person when in fact he wasn't. I thought of a way to get back at him, but only one thing came to mind; money. Aaron liked or should I say loved money. I needed to hit him where it would hurt, his pocket book. When he was finished with how his father was a hard worker and he worked his way up to be an educated man, and how I was a good boy, just wasn't using my head.

"Um. I know now that, uh, that what I did was wrong. I'm really sorry. I, uh, I only hope that one day I can live up to my dad's good example," I say as the producer turns to see what I had to say about the whole thing. I turn to Aaron and give him a huge hug laying the fake love on thick for the media. "I love you, dad," I say with a wicked grin as I step out of his hug so I could stand beside him before continuing with my plan. "Okay, look, uh, I know that you didn't want to make a big deal out of this…" I say as I look toward Aaron as he gives me a scowl at not knowing what I was planning on doing, "…but I'm just so proud of him that I, I can't keep it a secret," I say as I feel his fingers wrapping around my wrist tightly.

I watch amused at how Aaron keeps his face smiling, but nonetheless looks surprised by what I might be willing to say next. He knew I was no longer going off the preset script he wanted me to follow.

"Well son secrets are suppose to be kept secrets," he murmurs looking half way at me, but I brush his words off.

"Dad told me on the way over that he's donating half a million dollars to the Neptune food bank," I blurt out as I step away from him to allow him his moment in the bright lights as the crowd gasps and claps their hands. I watch as his smile drops and he stares angrily at me. I go back and give him a hug as the cameras flash even more. I knew by his body language I was in deep, but to me it was worth it. I took a stand in what I knew was wrong. I also knew he would have to donate the money.

The whole car ride home was silent. I knew he was thinking up the punishment for me. I was sure the beating I would get would be one to mark in the history books, but I will stand strong through it. I will not show him any weakness. He wasn't going to break me. I knew what he would want the moment we got home so I headed right to his closet to get a belt. I look in at all the belts and try to pick one that was light, but wouldn't hurt as much. I knew if it wasn't the right one; he would send me back for another one.

Once I got the one I thought he would pick I headed toward his study where I knew he was waiting for me. I walked by my mother who was half sitting on the arm of the chair drinking her scotch. I hated the thought that she could just sit by as I was hurt, but had learned long ago that she was more afraid of Aaron than she was at protecting me.

I paused at the door with the belt in my hand before entering his study. Aaron holds out his hand for the belt. I watch as he unfurls the belt and goes to close the door. As he closes the door I begin to remove my shirt, before I even have it half way off he hit me with the belt causing me to fall forward into the desk.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I wanted to put the crime scene photos I had taken back so I snuck into the office before heading home. I make my way quickly to my dad's office and to the safe. I am stumped as I try to open it, but it won't unlock. Crap, he knows I was in it and he locked me out. There isn't anything I can do about that but head home. My dad is sitting on the couch reading when I walk into our apartment.

"Package for you," he says as he points toward the counter before adding, "Something from action news."

"Oh, uh, nothing, a tape…for a journalism project. Just to compare and contrast TV news footage with, uh, local print coverage," I say as I move toward my room knowing full well he already knows I have been up to something.

"Hmm," he mumbles as I take the package as he watches me. I can't take lying to him so I head back into the living room plopping down in the chair next to him.

"I'm lying. You know I'm lying. I don't want things to be like this between us anymore," I snap harshly as he just looks up at me.

"Like what?" he asks innocently as I want to yell at him.

"Like our own game of spy vs spy. You know I was in the safe. And I know you're still investigating Lilly's murder," I say as I fiddle with the package in my hand.

"I was. I'm not anymore. I used to think that solving the case was the key to our happiness. Solve the case and my reputation is restored. Solve the case and your mom comes home. Solve the case and you go back to being a normal teenage girl," he mutters as if he really thought all my problems would go away if he solved the case. My issues ran much deeper than they once did.

"So let's do it, let's solve the case-" I say as I try to get him to see my point.

"Wait, Veronica. What I believe in now is that we make the most out of what we have here and now. I believe in going to the zoo with the person I love the most," I felt how much he cared and loved me in the statement he just said. I hold the package out to him and explained what I had found. I first showed him the photo I enlarged of the shoes Lamb says was on Koontz house boat as well as the video taken the day Koontz was arrested.

"What are those shoes doing in Abel Koontz's possession?" he says looking from the photo to the screen.

"Good question," I say as I flick the video off catching the last of the news showing Logan and Aaron at a Soup Kitchen. I guess that was why he missed school. I knew once Logan said his dad was going to donate money to the food bank he was in trouble. I had to get over to the Echolls house.

"Going somewhere," my dad asks as I grab my bag.

"Yeah, I forgot I had to meet a friend to work on an assignment. I might even stay over if we don't finish it," I say quickly walking toward the door.

"Do I know this friend?" he questions as I look at the clock.

"Yes, but dad I am running late. I most likely will be staying the night," I say as I make my way out the door and to my car. I hoped I was too late as I drove pretty fast to the Echolls house. I punched in the code knowing it hadn't been changed. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door ringing the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged woman asks as she opens the door.

"I am supposed to meet with Logan tonight to finish up some homework, but he hasn't answered my calls," I say as she invites me in.

"Veronica it's been a long time," Mrs. Echolls says as she enters the hallway.

"Logan and I have an assignment to work on. He told me to meet him here for it yesterday," I say as I see a flustered Aaron coming into the hallway.

"Who the hel," he stops before he finishes his sentence.

"It seems our son has an assignment to do," Mrs. Echolls says as Aaron turns around quickly heading back the way he came. "Why don't you head up to Logan's room and wait for him?" she continues as I do what she says. It seems like ages when the door opens as I fling my arms around Logan crying.

"I am fine Veronica," Logan half snaps as he pulls his shirt off tossing it in the hamper. "How did you even know anything was up?" he questions.

"The news showed your Soup Kitchen announcement. What the hell were you thinking," I snap as he chuckles before tossing me the first aide.

"I hated how he was using the volunteering to push himself. I decided to turn the tables on him," he says as he shrugs at me.

"God Logan sometimes I wonder if you use your brain for anything," I mutter as he chuckles.

"Thank God for the news," he says as I clean the three belt gashes on his back and then put a bandage over them.

"I was worried I wouldn't get here in time," I admit as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Please don't worry about me like that. I don't want your pity Veronica," he mutters as I feel like yelling at him but bite my tongue.

"It's not pity. I can't lose you. We might not be best of friends, but I can't lose you. I lost Lilly and Duncan turned his back on me, but you I need you in my life," I say as I feel him tense up before pulling me down next to him on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Veronica. I will try not to work Aaron up, but I am not going to back down when I think he is wrong," he says as I look back at him. "Okay, are you staying the night," he asks as I nod my head. "Then let's study later and go to sleep. Aaron woke me up at the crack of dawn to do slave labor," he snaps as I just laugh. He was spoiled but he was growing on me.


	7. Enemies & Lies

Redeeming Love

Chapter 7:Enemies and Lies

**Veronica**

Waking up in Logan Echolls arms was becoming a bad habit. I tried to quietly slip out of his arms, but the movement jarred him awake.

"Trying to sneak out," he asks groggily as I can't help but smile.

"I have some things to do, and I don't want to actually be caught sleeping in your bed by your dad. I don't want him..." I pause on what to say.

"I don't think he'd be concerned with me sleeping with a girl, but I do see your point after what I did yesterday," he groans as he rolls over onto his back wincing as he got up.

"Do you want me to put something on the cuts?" I question as he groans once more.

"Not really, but I don't know when I might have your help again," he says honestly as he removes his shirt. I move over onto the bed to remove the bandages. The gashes looked a little better, but now he had a lot of bruising around the areas. I cleaned the cuts, reapplied the cream and recovered them for him.

"Logan I have a question for you," I say as he turns to look at me.

"If it involves Aaron, no, but anything else shoot," he mumbles as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. I am weirded out by Troy. He seems to be everywhere," I say honestly worried and creeped out by his tactics.

"I know, but I don't know much about him. I honestly thought he was going to be shipped out for the car ordeal. I mean the only thing I can say is maybe talk with your dad," he says as I jump up concerned etched on my face.

"It was only a suggestion," he says as he quickly pulls me in for a hug. "I can see how freaked out you are. The only person who might know more on how to handle him would be your dad," he says softly as I nod my head before moving away from him and getting my things before making my way to the door.

"Logan be smart," I say as he chuckles before flicking the light off.

"I can't make that promise," he whispers as I close the door. I am half way to the front door when the light in the hallway flicks on.

"How long have you known?" Mrs. Echolls sharply whispers to me.

"Know about what," I ask trying to look surprised.

"Veronica, you and I both know what I am talking about," she half mutters moving closer to me.

"Not long. I found out on accident," I say as she nods her head as I walk out the front door leaving her alone in the front of her house. It made me a little upset she didn't ask for help. All this happened almost two weeks ago. I haven't seen much of Logan and his parents are contently out of town for a while.

XOXOXOXOXO

I hated not having a washing machine in our apartment, but dad said we could just use the complexes. It was so much easier when I could do my laundry and leave it in the dryer without worrying about someone stealing it. I was walking to the laundry room as I see the pool man cleaning the filter of the pool hardly anyone uses.

"Hey Rocky," I yell as he is putting the filter back together.

"Hey Veronica," he yells back as he tosses something in the pool before standing up.

"Hi, Neighbor," I say as I notice the girl who lives above us. I hadn't seen her in a while, but she was very pregnant. Her dog was lying beside her as she was leaning against the folding table folding her clean clothes. She looked very sad.

"Oh, hey Veronica," she says tearfully.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I have talked with Sarah several times over the course of us moving here after we lost the house, but I haven't seen her this upset before. She went on to explain that she has been fighting with her boyfriend because she thinks he took her journal. She was headed back to her apartment when I learned that her boyfriend thinks she has a thing for her boss, so he might have taken her journal to find out. She also told me that it had all her sketches in it. She had mentioned once before she had wanted to go to art school, but life got in the way.

I played with her dog Killer while we talked for a little longer. She asked me to take her to her doctor's appointment later in the week, not because she didn't want her boyfriend to go with her. No, she was having some tests done and needed someone's hand to hold. I agreed thinking it was something I would have totally done with Lilly if she were still alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was half thinking about Sarah as I sat in front of my computer screen in Journalism class. Sarah really seemed like she needed help, but I wasn't even sure how to help her. I guess being distracted was how Mrs. Dent totally roped me into helping this lady set up for her high school reunion. This is so not what I wanted to be doing right now. I wanted to talk with Logan about something, but seemed to miss him. Then again every time I do see him Troy pops up. I am totally starting to think troy is stalking me.

Mrs. Dent asked me to keep the lady away from her while I scanned the photos she had tabbed, but the lady was like a bloodhound on a mission. I was lost in thought when I saw my mom's photo amidst the 'most likely to succeed' and 'class sweetheart.' Yet, to me Lianne Reynolds was, 'most likely to disappear off the face of the earth,' as I stare at her yearbook photo with a mixture of disgust and questions.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

If I had to be honest with myself I had been ignoring Veronica for the past week or so. I was having a hard time coming to grip with the fact that she knows my secret and hasn't turned on me. I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean sure things have changed between us, but I still wasn't sure where we stood as friend or even enemies.

"Mr. Echolls I was wondering if I could have a word," the Vice Principle says as I am crouched down looking into my locker. He was leaning over the door as I knew I only had a moment to think. The perfect word came to my mind as I looked up at him.

Logan thinks for a moment.

"Anthropomorphic," I say with a huge cocky smirk on my face. "All yours, big guy," I say as I stand up slamming my locker door.

"Oh," he slowly chuckles totally not understanding the word at all. "Your father has generously offered to donate a pair of boots for a school fundraising auction" he continues as I just want to walk away.

"Not the ones made for walking. God, I love those boots," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah, the pair he wore in 'Hair Trigger,'" he says ignoring the sarcasm.

"Hmmm," I mumble as I turn to walk away totally not caring about the stupid shoes. I remember a very abusive incident where Aaron kicked me repeatedly while wearing the damn things just because I dropped my ice cream cone on accident because I slipped as I was sitting down. He had kicked so many times that I had bruises all over my stomach and back. I hated the shoes with a passion.

"They're a big ticket item. We're hoping we'll be able to pay for our new scoreboard with what we'll make off of them," he says trying to make his point.

"Hope so," I say holding up my hand crossing my fingers as I try to walk away.

"Unfortunately…" he continues as I am totally annoyed now.

"I am not interested in what my dad promises to you. If you want it call his people, or call mine for me to call him. Either way this isn't my problem," I say as I do walk away leaving him stunned. I wasn't in the mood for helping him out since I would have to speak with Aaron. I had been avoiding him as well since Veronica spent the night.

I hated my darn English teacher with a passion he gave us stupid pop quizzes all the time and some of the crap wasn't even anything we had read or went over. I think he just liked to grade his own crap. Today was one of those pop quizzes day. I was sitting next to the PCHer head biker Weevil, who also was Mrs. Navarro's grandson. I disliked him with a passion. There was something about him that just rubbed me the wrong way.

I was writing on my test when I noticed Weevil looking over toward me, so I tried to hide my paper from him. I saw Weevil just shake his head at my actions. I was getting real annoyed by him looking over at me.

"They teach you manners in ESL?" I snap as I see him looking once more toward my paper. He chuckles slightly as I look forward to see where our teacher was.

"If I was gonna cheat, don't you think I'd pick somebody smart?" Weevil sneers at me as if I wasn't worth his time.

"If you was gonna?" I say innocently. Weevil just shakes his head in amusement as our teacher seems to have finally caught onto the little conversation in the back of his classroom. I swear I thought he was out of his mind half the time. Mr. Daniels got up out of his chair walked to where we were and took both of our tests ripping them in half before telling both of us about no talking during tests. I was both amused and pissed that I got caught when it wasn't even my fault.

"I guess Mrs. Daniels ain't giving it up at home, huh?" I mutter slightly louder than I needed to, but it hit where I wanted it too as the teacher turned around to look at me pointedly.

"You know, the glow of your father's wealth and celebrity may be enough to sustain you through high school, Mr. Echolls, but do you know what it will get you in the real world?" he snaps as the whole class is now looking in our direction. Out of spite I clap my hands together in a silent prayer and look back toward him.

"Please say 'high school English teacher'. Please say 'high school English teacher'," I say way too enthusiastically as Weevil laughs at my comment.

"Mr. Navarro. I wonder if you'll find Mr. Echolls so amusing ten years from now. When you're pumping his gas," Mr. Daniels sneers in his direction as I watch Weevil's face go stone cold. "See me after class, both of you. I'll tell you where to report for detention," he continues as I just clap my hands once more as he huffs his way back to the front of the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

I saw Veronica moving toward me, but before she could get to me I darted into the now empty classroom to wait for Mr. Daniels to show up. I had a pack of cards with me so I decided to set up a game of solitaire to pass the time.

"You know what I love? I love that I get a zero for talking, when you were the one who was talking to me. You get detention for dissing the teacher in front of everybody. And I get detention for laughing. Let me ask you something, man," Weevil says to me as he pulls up a desk closer to me.

"Is this detention or hell?" I mutter as I look up toward the skies waiting for light or something to shine down.

"How do you people not make yourselves sick? I mean, it's like you walk on water in this school. For what? It's nothing that you do. I mean, all that matters is who your parents are and the zip code your mom shot you out," he mutters getting a little closer to me. I look toward the door as I see Troy walking past it with Madison on his arm.

"And if I donate to the United Latino Pain-in-the-Ass fund, will you shut the hell up?" I say as he seems to get offended by my comment this time.

Weevil wanted to play for money so I don't know how much time had passed, but for the teacher was taking longer than I expect4ed it to. We both had money on the table as Weevil made a comment about Aaron being a horrible actor I didn't say anything to his comment. I did learn though that Weevil only showed up to school because he promised his grandmother he would. I knew her very well since she worked for my family. She always treated me right. We are both lost in conversation when Mr. Daniels comes busting into the classroom.

He makes some smart ass comment about is this detention or Reno. Well if it was Reno he sure wouldn't be there with me that was for sure. I was amused at how ticked off this man could get and so easily at that. I was a little peeved when he snatched our money off the table along with my cards.

"Aw, come on, man!" Weevil snaps as I just get pissed.

"What the hell? We were playing a game here," I say as I watch him put our money in his pocket.

"This is punishment, gentlemen, not party time," he sneers at the two of us.

"Well, that would explain the absence of blow up dolls and great refreshments," I say as I quickly snatch my money out of his hand.

"You know, the two of you may not have learned respect in the home but you are going to learn it here. And you now have a full week of detention for me to teach you without luxury time for playing cards," he hostility says as he leaves. Weevil looks up at the ceiling groaning.

I guess the joke is on Daniels because he couldn't teach a monkey how to be respectful. Who did he think he was talking to me like that? I could teach him a thing or two about being respectful to people. I always believed that if you gave respect you would get it back. Mr. Daniels is like a wrecking ball, he will be getting his just deserts soon enough.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I hadn't been home for more than ten seconds as I fumbled with my keys I could hear the yelling coming from Sarah's apartment. I am a nosy person by nature so instead of doing the right thing, and heading into my apartment I go over to the railing to look up. I can hear Sarah and her boyfriend shouting and carrying on about something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"She is the l-last person I want to know about the baby! I can't believe you told her where I was!" I heard Sarah crying as I watched her boyfriend move closer to her.

"Stop it. You're just being hormonal," he snaps at her as I he notices me out of the corner of his eye. I see him move away from her and head toward the gate to leave.

"Shut up! Why don't you go spend the night with Joanna? Maybe then she'll…stop calling here all the time!" Sarah yells at him as she grips the railing before storming back into the apartment.

"Get over it, Sarah! Grow up!" he says as Sarah slams the apartment door. As he moves down the steps I drop my head hoping he doesn't decide on questioning me. He just shakes his head as he walks through the gate and leaves. I went onto my apartment and cooked dinner for my dad before setting out on looking up info on Troy.

I was sleeping soundly when a woman's piercing scream makes me jolt awake. I am barely sitting up when I hear a loud thump above my head. I stare up at the ceiling for a few moments before I pull the covers over my head and bury myself into them.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I knew waking up in the middle of the night was going to affect my morning, but I wasn't sure just how until I looked up at the clock and noticed I overslept. As I quickly dressed and pulled on my shoes, I grabbed my bag before heading to the kitchen. My dad was just pouring himself a cup of coffee when I walked in.

"Did you hear anything strange or out of the ordinary last night?" I ask as I grab a banana.

"Can you describe this out of the ordinary for me," he half jokes like I was imagining the whole thing. He picks up his coffee and a bowl off the counter before sitting down as I head to the fridge to see what was in it.

"It was like a loud thump and a woman screaming," I mutter as I shut the door. "The noise sounded like it came from upstairs," I added as he looked up from his paper.

"Well, no, but you know me. I can sleep through an earthquake. Why?" he says not ashamed one bit that if the apartment were on fire he would no doubt die because he wouldn't hear the alarms going off.

"I don't know. It really freaked me out. I had a hard time getting back to sleep," I honestly say as he raises his eyebrow at me before I look at the clock and begin to rush toward the door.

"Oh, sweetie, don't sell yourself short I think you'll be just fine. I do find you completely entertaining at times, why are you rushing off," he says as I go to open the door.

"I'm taking Sarah to a doctor's appointment before school," I say as I pick up my keys.

"Oh, well that's mighty neighborly of you," he mocks me in a western accent that sounds so off.

"Well, I'll see you back at the ranch, partner. I have places to go and people to see," I mock him right back with the western accent as I blow him a give him a wave goodbye.

I felt this odd feeling as I was walking up the stairs to Sarah's apartment. I don't know how to describe it, but it was like déjà vu. I knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I could hear her dog barking though. I called out her name, but still nothing. There was a crack in her curtain and I could see the front area looked like a tornado went through it. I try to call her on my cell, but still no answer so I head to school instead.

I spent the majority of the day trying to get a hold of Sarah, but always got her voice mail. I was starting to get really concerned for her. I was currently stuck with the lady putting together the reunion things for the Class of '79. I wondered if someone from our class would be doing this same thing soon for us. God, I really hated high school.

I was flipping through the yearbook thinking, '_the people that say high school years are the best years of your life are usually on the yearbook staff or part of the cliché 09er zip code. I just hoped that bake sales and pep rallies aren't as good as it gets for us, and that the prom isn't the most magical night of my life like it was for this golden-'. _I am looking at a few of the pages as I open it to a page that has the heading "Love is Thicker Than Water." I am stopped in my thoughts as underneath the heading is the top half of a heart, with crowns and other junk, but the names are what caught my attention Jake Kane and Lianne Reynolds. '_Oh, my god._' I think as I stare at the two kissing in the yearbook page.

As if my day couldn't get any weirder than this. I wondered if my dad knew that my mom once dated Jake Kane. I mean could this have been why he went after him during the murder investigation. No, if he was a vindictive man my dad wouldn't have allowed me to be friends with them, no there has to be another explanation.

I decided to put this whole incident on the back shelf once I saw Duncan and Troy walking down the hallway. I hurry to catch up to them.

"Hey," I say as Duncan slows down slightly while Troy groans at the slower pace.

"Hey, what's up?" he says as I see Troy roll his eyes before walking off in a different direction.

"I've got a little Neptune High trivia for you," I say as he turns slightly to look over at me as he continued down the hallway.

"Yeah?" he says as I want to pull him into the bathroom and yell at him for being so disconnected, but I hold off doing so.

"Did you know that your dad and my mom were King and Queen of the prom?" I ask as he stops walking and turns to really look at me as I see a flicker of something, but not sure what. "Which, I guess, means they were like a couple or something? Did you know about that?" I continue as he looks away for a moment before looking back at me.

"Uh, no. It's weird, huh?" he replies in a monotone with an unreadable expression. He moves away from me, without letting me ask anything else. It seemed like he was hiding something. I had to admit that boy had a magical gift of evasiveness. If anyone would know it was me. He ended things with me without even telling me.

I had learned that we were broken up from his sister. Lilly told me that Duncan was done with me. The jerk didn't even have the guts to deal with me for himself. I was upset that he even ignored me at school, and took Logan with him. That was hard, but I was over him, way over him. I headed for my next class.

After school I headed for Sarah job to check in with her employer. The guy was rude to me all the way like I was some piece of crap or something. I hated when people thought they were better than you just by what you wore or how you acted. Andre her boyfriend was of no use as well. He said that this was something Sarah did to process things. He even had another woman in his studio painting her naked. Ugh!

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"Is this a joke because I do not like jokes?" I question as Weevil and I carry buckets with soap in them to a small blue car parked in a space marked "Daniels."

"No, Mr. Echolls, this is detention," Mr. Daniels says half annoyed as I set the bucket down near the driver's side door. Weevil moves further along than me.

"I meant the car," I say with a huge smirk as I see he was actually confused, so I act halfway embarrassed. "Oh, my God!" I put my hand up to my mouth before pointing back toward the teacher and his car adding, "It's not yours, is it?"

I watched as Weevil set his bucket down laughs at my comment. I go to the back of the car and draw a heart on the freaking nasty car. I mean as I rubbed my finger over the dirt I had a hard time doing it like the car never got cleaned. I can see Mr. Daniels isn't impressed once so ever with my attitude. "You know, seriously, I don't think its school policy to have students do chores just because the teacher is too lazy to wash his own car," I snap as I wave my dirty finger at him.

"Seriously, would you like to hear the school's policy on gambling, Mr. Echolls? It's considerably detailed," he sneers at me as he swipes his own finger along his window then rubs it with his thumb before glaring at me. As he turns his back and begins to walk away I spit on his window. This was freaking jacked up. I have never been so ticked off as I was right now.

Weevil pours his whole bucket of water on the hood of the car with a sarcastic smile.

XOXOXOXOXO

I couldn't believe this jerk thought he had the right to not only have us wash his stupid car, but now he wants us to clean his classroom and organize his books. Does he not even know who the hell I am? I have people who do this. I can't even look at the guy without wanting to punch him so I keep my head down.

"…by author and then by title…" he is saying as he moves toward a large bookcase before continuing "…for example, Shakespeare would come after Poe and before Wordsworth and then within Shakespeare, "Macbeth" after "Hamlet." Should I draw a diagram?" he mutters as I notice Weevil leaning against the bookcase with his arms folded looking ticked off.

"Aw, please. That would be helpful," I say sarcastically as I rub a finger on his desk.

"If you get this wrong, I'll simply have you do it again," he snaps as he shoves the book he was holding into my arm as he leaves.

"Well, amigo, let's get to it, huh?" I mutter as Weevil and I get started by moving desks to reach the top shelves. I am surprised when weevil throws the book he was holding in his hand onto the ground.

"Oops! Heads up! My bad!" he yells out as several more books land on the ground.

"You obviously have no appreciation of literature," I mock as I look at the hardcover book in my hand. My mother would kill be if she saw be being this disrespectful to a book. Yet, as I watch Weevil tossing the books I decide to join in as I drop a book before kicking it across the room. "Would that it were Mr. Daniels' head!" I say in a Shakespearian tone.

"I was thinking more like that scene in 'Casino'," Weevil mutters as he sits on the desk he was just standing on. I was totally interested in what he was about to say next. "With the vice grip," he says as I lean back against the case.

"Ah, see I'm more of a purist, you know, less blood, more emotional distress. I'd rather see him locked in a room, padded, crapping himself in the corner. You know, he's an English teacher. He'd appreciate the poetic justice," I say as Weevil lifts an eyebrow at me. He then tosses the book he was holding. I wanted to back away from him as he leaned closer, but something told me he had a plan. Yes, he had a great plan on how to get even with Mr. Daniels. I loved his plan as well. I give him a thumbs up with a huge grin as our teacher walks by the room talking with Troy.

"Well are you in or do you not have the cojones to pull it off," he snaps once I look back at him.

"Never underestimate the size of my cojones, Vato," I say with deliberation as I wink at him. Yes, I had the cojones to help pull this off.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I am trying to get my homework done, but Killer is upstairs barking like a mad man. I know the dog has to know something, but what was the other question. I decide I need to do a little B&E. I go to my desk opening the drawer to get out the flashlight I had in it before heading upstairs to the apartment. I tried the door, but of course it was locked. The window on the other hand was open, so I climbed in.

Killer is happy to see me, so I pick him up. I turn on the light as I make my way further into the apartment. I can see a large painting of Sarah on the wall, but keep moving toward the bedroom. There are opened drawers everywhere, the room looks like someone made a mad dash out of the place. I am looking over the bed and the painting there creeps me out. It's a large painting of an extreme close up of frightened eyes and nose. The picture seemed to be of a scared person, but whom.

I spotted Sarah's phone on her dresser with missed calls from me and some Dr. Delmont. I was going to look some more around the apartment when I heard the keys in the door. Great someone was here. I see a gun peeking out from under a pair of underwear. I want to take it with me, but I know my dad would have a field day with that. I barely have time to make into the bathroom before the front door opens. Andre is calling for Killer so I let him down as I push the curtain to the shower back for him to leave. I don't want to be caught so I slowly open the window to climb out. I make it on the small edge with only a nano second to escape as I hear footsteps in the bathroom. I let out the breath I was holding, until I felt a hand reaching from behind me as I made it around the corner of the building.

"What the hell?" I snapped as I elbowed the person behind me.

"Why did you do that?" Logan gasps out holding his side. I turn around and give him a good punch to the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me half to death," I say as I wiped at the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"I didn't mean too. God Veronica I'm sorry," Logan says as he pulls me into his arms. "I was driving over to talk with you about something when I saw Troy lurking around your apartment so I came up to see if you were okay," he says as I walk closer to my apartment.

"Yeah, my neighbor upstairs disappeared but I'm worried about her so I broke into her apartment. Her boyfriend came back and he almost caught me," I say as Logan laughs.

"Only you would be dumb enough to climb out onto a ledge smaller than the one you were one," he says as I realize what he meant with his words.

"So what did you need help with," I ask as he says he'll talk with me another time, he had somewhere to be. I watch him leave as I stand up and go into my apartment. I swear Logan was getting crazier by the minute.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was being driven insane by this lady. She had all these pictures she wanted plastered everywhere as well as little sayings about different people. I think the whole idea of actually putting a reunion together was a really dumb idea. She did though give me a lot of details on my mom and Jake Kane. It seems they were the perfect couple. Everyone thought they were going to get married after high school, but little did they know how wrong they were. It was strange to hear about my mom from someone other than her. It made me wonder about the fact that I was once part of a perfect couple, or so I thought I was.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was just returning to the apartment when I saw an older couple with Andre who looked like they were leaving, "Excuse me. Are you Sarah's mother?" I asked as the woman was almost by me.

"Yes. I'm Emily and this is her stepfather, Randall," she says softly pointing toward the man beside her.

"Um, my father's a private detective. And he's really good at finding missing people," I say as I watch the two of them exchange a curious look. "I can give you his card," I continue as I pull out one of his business cards and hands it to Emily. She smiled at me as she took it. I felt better knowing that Sarah's parents were in town, maybe she would be found soon.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

I was walking toward the office to get something filled out when I saw several students around the flagpole. I hoped it wasn't someone I knew up there, but as I got closer it wasn't a person up there. No it was something more interesting.

"All right, people break it up, break it up. What's the big attraction?" I hear the English teacher say as some of the students scatter while other lingers around to watch. "Son of a b-," he gets out as he sees what must be his car. I don't know how someone got the car there or why it was done, but it rocked. He opens a door showing the flagpole was right in the middle of his car. He slams the door before yelling, "Get back to class. Go on. Move it. Go to class. Go to class, people!"

I am walking toward my class as I see Weevil with a few of his friends, walking my way.

"Mr. Navarro!" Mr. Clemons says causing Weevil to stop. I notice as Weevil turns he doesn't seem to worried about the security guard.

"Interesting artwork you left at the flagpole this morning," Mr. Clemmons says as I look toward Weevil who just smirks.

"Artwork? I don't think it is artwork, no it looks to me like Mr. Daniels has a little drinking and driving problem," he mutters as I can see the hint of pride in his voice.

"Spare me your indignation, Mr. Navarro, we have a witness," Mr. Clemmons says as he motions to Weevil.

"Yeah, sure you do," he mumbles as I watch them walk away, but I see Weevil look right at Logan as he is coming out of the room. I had to do a double take as I watch Weevil gives him a head's up gesture which Logan barely even looks at before moving away from the room.

"You thought I was a bad apple. Man Logan just let your friend Weevil hang out to dry," Troy says as he leans up against the locker next to mine.

"Whatever," I snap before walking off. Did Logan let Weevil take the fall for something he had helped do? No, Troy was lying.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"I didn't even know they expelled…" Duncan is saying as he stuck a piece of pizza into his mouth before continuing, "…people at our school," he finishes as I look over at Veronica sitting with her friend. Dick was sitting across from Troy; who was flirting with Madison.

"Well at least not our people," Dick says as I just shake my head, no wonder people thought we were so vain. I wondered if that was really what we sounded like to someone who wasn't as privileged as we were. I really wondered if Veronica thought that.

"Yeah, I guess it would take a whimp to let someone else take the blame for them," Troy sneers toward me as I look away. I didn't understand what Troy had against me. I mean I knew Veronica way before he did, but I didn't do anything to break them apart or anything. I mean he has already gotten me back if this was revenge.

"They expelled him?" I muttered in a low voice. I mean it was only a prank. I never thought Weevil would even take the fall either.

"They had security escort him off the grounds. I was in the office getting my schedule changed, and you could hear Daniels just blowing a fuse," he mocks the tone and all jabbing his finger toward Troy. "Tell-us-who-helped-you. Tell-us-who-helped-you!" He says laughing as Dick jumps up standing by our table.

"If he starts selling oranges in front of my house, I'm gonna be pissed," Dick says really looking agitated. Duncan and Troy laugh, but I can't find it funny because Weevil got all the blame. I look over at the car still impaled on the flagpole, and I knew what I had to do to make things right. I got up to head toward my Xterra when I heard steps behind me.

"Is the rumor true," Veronica snaps as I turn around to look at her.

"I don't know what rumor you are talking about," I half snap as I am sure it has something to do with the car and Weevil.

"Weevil and you did that," she snaps pointing to the car in the middle of the quad, "yet Weevil was the only one holding all the blame," her voice was full of disgust.

"I'm going to fix it," I say honestly pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Awe, look it's the lovers," Troy sneers as he gets closer to us.

"Troy mind your own business," Veronica snaps as I pull her closer to me away from him. She gives me a questioning look, but doesn't make a comment or try to move away.

"Well I mean this is kind of my business seeing the two of you together since Veronica and I haven't really broken up," he sneers as I am about to punch him in the face.

"Troy the moment you thought you could allow someone else to get beaten to a pulp for your own selfish reason we were over. You do not own me. I am a human being so get over it," Veronica snaps at him as he just smirks.

"You are mine Veronica until I decide to let you go. I would try not to commit too many B&E's because next time you might not be so lucky," he coldly tells me as he walks away laughing.

"Veronica I think you should really talk to your dad," I say softly as she shudders when I touch her shoulder.

"I'll tell my dad about Troy when you tell him about your dad," she mutters walking away. Damn it! I couldn't possibly tell her dad about mine. She was asking for something that would never happen.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I knew I had to deal with what Veronica had said to me, but right now I only had time to focus on one issue. I needed to get home and find the one thing that could get both Weevil and me out of serious trouble. As I pulled up the long driveway I dreaded what I might be walking into, but I had to go inside. I opened the door walking in slowly only to see Mrs. Navarro working in the kitchen.

"Mr. Echolls, shouldn't you be in school," she questions as I walk into the kitchen to see what she was doing. She was putting frosting on a cake.

"Yeah, I needed to get something," I say as I stick my finger in the frosting before she swatted my hand away.

"Is your little friend going to be coming over again?" she questions as I turn to walk away. I knew she was talking about Veronica, but I really didn't have an answer to that.

"I don't know. Our relationship is very complicated," I say as she smiles at me before handing me a small bag.

"If she's worth it, you'll uncomplicated it. You deserve to have someone like her," she says as she pushes me out of the kitchen. I head to my dad's office to find the item I was looking for. I knew he had two of them so if I took one, he wouldn't really be able to complain. I took the unwrapped pair knowing they were the extra set he never wore.

I decided to just walk into the office like I owned the place. As I opened the door and moved into the office Clemmons looks up at me with a puzzled expression.

"You got a sec?" I say as I walk over to a chair and sit down before he has a chance to say 'no.'

"Mr. Echolls. What can I do for you?" he asks as he waves his hand out in front of his desk.

"Man, I tell you Mr. Clemmons, I am pissed off! I am absolutely ticked off about an issue that is really upsetting," I say angrily getting into the role.

"I need for you to use appropriate language in here, Mr. Echolls," he tries to scold me. I decide to play nice and adopt an ashamed demeanor. "Now, what's got under your skin?" he says.

"It's, uh, it's that Weevil kid," I snap as he sits up more in his chair.

"He is no longer a student here. I don't see where that will be an issue any longer," he says as he picks up his pen to begin working again.

"Yeah, I know that. But the problem is, he's getting all the credit for sticking Mr. Daniels' car on the flagpole," I say as I see him looking up at me with wide eyes as if I had grown a second head or something. "And all of the sudden, he's like the biggest badass in-"I am saying as he casts me a warning look. I roll my eyes, but continue with a different wording, "…rad dude here at Neptune. I mean, people are gonna be talking about that punking for years," I say because I knew they would actually do so.

"I don't think I understand. You're confessing to helping Eli Navarro?" he questions as I smirk at him. I guess I was; I mean what was the worst he could do to me.

"You can't just get away with this, young man," he says sternly as I just smile because the reality was I would be walking out of this office without one consequence.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could," I say as I let out a breath before making a face that said I was ashamed of myself. I wanted to laugh thinking about how my dad would be amazed at how well I could act when I wanted to.

I smile as I swing my left foot onto the edge of his desk before the right one. I have on the one thing Clemmons wanted more than anything else. I was wearing the stupid pair of black boots with red stars all over them. Clemmons stares at the boots on his desk as if he was about to have a panic or heart attack.

"So, I was thinking that Weevil would be unexpelled with a warning and that would be the end of this whole issue with Mr. Daniels. I mean the way he treated us might just be leaked to the media if he pressed the issue," I say as he continues to star at the boots I had on. He only nods his head as I take them off handing them over to him, but not before saying, "this means nothing goes on my permanent record or his as well," then I walk out before he has a chance to say anything.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

After my dad talked with Sarah's parents and I promised not to get into any trouble he let me stay on the case with him. I was only allowed to do paperwork or make calls, but I knew something was up when I remembered the call from the doctor office. I ducked into the bathroom a little shaken up after the run in with Troy. I hated how he got under my skin. It use to be Logan doing that, but now it was him. I hated him so much, but couldn't really deal with my dad about him right now. Dad just wanted to be sure I stayed away from Andre. I promised him that.

I was going to call the doctor to maybe get some answered, but before calling him I checked all the stalls to make sure I was alone. I didn't need any more crap from Troy.

"Hi. This is Sarah Williams. I'm just wondering if I can get my test results over the phone," I say as calmly as I could while I listened to what the nurse was saying on the other end. "Right, the DNA test. Could you explain to me what that means?" I ask not really sure what I had just learned. Once she did I realized the baby Sarah was carrying didn't belong to Andre. That could be why they always fought he knew it, or maybe not.

I decided that I needed to see Nathan once more, but this time I would bring some back up. I called someone I knew wouldn't have any trouble getting their hands dirty for me.

"I'm not really understanding your question," Nathan says as if he was very clueless. I mean how was he Sarah's boss when he was having a hard time following a simple question.

"Well, if Andre's not the baby's father, do you know who is?" I ask as he turns a little white under the skin.

"It's not mine, if that's what you're suggesting," he snaps at me quickly. I already figured he wasn't the dad.

"No, I'm not, but you work with her every day. I thought you might have picked up something. I mean you spent a lot of time with her when she was here," I say waving my hand around the store.

"I hate to even think this, but maybe the guy that raped her is the baby's father," he says as if I already knew this or it was just too damn easy for him to share her secret like that. "Yeah. It's one of the reasons she left her hometown and followed Andre here," he said smugly. I just wanted to slap him.

I asked him if she told him about it, but he turned to the left as if he was hiding something. He then told me that she did. It was like I said they did spend a lot of time together. I was almost to the door when it suddenly hit me. Sarah didn't tell him, no she wouldn't tell that kind of thing to someone. I knew that for a fact. It was a dark secret you left alone, but she might have written it down.

"You stole the diary!" I say as I am standing at the door looking out to see if Weevil and his guys were out there.

"What?" he chokes out.

"Of course she was sleeping at your house one stormy night and…there it was, just poking out of her bag. You couldn't resist. You just had to know what she thought about you, if she even had a thing for you," I snap as I let the pieces fall into place.

I tried to make it easy for him, but he decided he wanted it the hard way. He had the audacity to tell me I was paranoid. Wrong thing to tell a girl who could relate to what Sarah had gone through. I decided to call my back up. The door of the shop opens as Weevil and his friends enter. I smile at Weevil as we bump fists.

"We heard there was sale!" Weevil says as I stand there watching the guys pick up different articles of clothing sizing themselves up.

"Yeah!" his friends all cheer as they spread out.

"Everything's on clearance!" Weevil yells as Nathan turns as white as a sheet horrified with the bikers all over his shop.

"What-what do you guys want?" he mutters at Weevil as he turns to look at me. Nathan is hysterical trying to keep all the guys from demolishing his shop. I just had to have some fun.

"Remember! No white after Labor Day!" I say as one of the guys looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww..." he says as he tosses the white shirt into the air with a chuckle before moving onto the next table. I watch is amazement at how easily the bikers can reign their anarchy while Weevil looks on.

"So Nathan, do you happen to know where I could find that journal?" I ask as he looks from the decimated store shelves and tables defeated as he tells me what I wanted to know. I take the journal outside with me as I watch the bikers get on their bikes while Weevil hangs back.

"Logan got me unexpelled," he mutters as I look up at his face to see a mixture of agony and remorse.

"Is that a good thing or bad," I ask hoping it was a good thing.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I'll let you know. My grandma didn't know why I was expelled, but she knew it had something to do with trouble," he says chuckling.

"You're not going to tell her, are you," I ask already knowing the answer to my question as he gets on his bike and takes off.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I ended up back at dad's office looking at the different sketches in Sarah's journal. I just felt bad for what she went through, she has to deal with all that emotional baggage every day. I just couldn't fathom why she would write it down like she did; she had to have known at some point someone might find out what happened to her. I would have hated someone to be privy to your every intimate secret. At least, that's what I told myself as I pored through Sarah's private thoughts.

There were no details of the sexual assault, only its aftermath. I could relate to the aftermaths situation Sarah felt because I couldn't remember the details of my rape just the day after. I was so sore and embarrassed about what had happened. I hated it even more when I went to Sheriff Lamb thinking he would help me and all he did was laugh in my face. Yeah, I could see her reasoning of running away; I wondered why I never left after what had happened to me. Right, my dad! One of her sketches caught my eye, 'Paradise.' It was a beautiful sketch of the coast. I also knew where the place was.

I realized that Sarah did run away from everything she ever knew to get a fresh start. She probably lived out of her car, until she met Andre. She then followed him here. Andre in a way saved her, but she was willing to let him fully in. It was like she was waiting for her happy ending to crumble.

I found Sarah on the beach sitting in a collapsible lawn chair with a sketchbook in front of her as she sketched the ocean out. It was actually pretty good. She was able to capture the waves and the way the sun glistened off of the water. It almost looked liked an actual picture only in black and white. I explained how everyone was worried about her. She asked if her parents were here, I told her they were. She muttered how she was going to miss all of this. The drive back to the apartment was a quite one as Sarah followed me up to her apartment.

I was washing up when my dad walked into the apartment with a sad smile on his face.

"I found her," I say with a smile.

"I know. Word's out in the complex. I'm very impressed," he says giving me a bigger smile. I had my doubts, but I did make the right choice staying. I would have missed my dad if I had left. He was all I really had left.

"I think I've got a future in the PI biz?" I say super excited as he frowns at me.

"Not so fast young one; I think you've got a future as a highly priced overly-paid, Ivy League educated executive of some sort who never thinks about private investigation again in her perfect life. Now, let's do something normal fathers and daughters do," he says ending the conversation for now, but I will revisit this moment sometime in the future.

"Buy me a pony?" I say smiling at his humor.

"It wouldn't fit in the apartment. No, I was thinking more along the lines I'd watch TV and you'd rub my feet," he says chuckling as I was clearly not impressed with his idea of fun.

"Hmm. Yeah, as tempting as that might be it is not normal at all," I honestly say as I head toward my bedroom.

XOXOXOXOXXOXO

We settled on having pizza for dinner and watching a movie, "I have to say…" I started as my dad turned to look at me. He was sprawled out in his chair while I was sitting on the couch next to him, "…I still really don't trust Andre," I say honestly as I voice my concern, but he did make a logical explanation out of things for me. Yet, the whole idea of a man staying and raising another person baby knowing it wasn't his made me question things slightly. I was thinking about what he had said and was no longer listening to him as I poured myself some juice.

"I admitted to my dad that Sarah had been raped," he got up to pace very angry and agitated.

"Why didn't you tell me she was raped?" he snaps at me as I looked hurt by his tone.

"I just found out," I say trying to stay calm. Then we heard Sarah's voice yelling that 'he raped me.'

"Oh god," my dad says horrified as we here the truth.

"Your husband raped me!" Sarah cries out after her mom yelled she was lying.

"Just stay here," he says as he points directly at me as he hurries out of the apartment leaving me worried and looking up at the ceiling above me. I am racing out our door and up the stairs the moment I hear the gun shot. I knew there was a gun in the apartment. I see my dad lowering his gun just outside of the window. He moves toward the door slowly and deliberately.

It doesn't take long for the ambulance and police to show up. There is a lot of official people all around as I watch the man who hurt Sarah on a gurney being loaded into the waiting ambulance. I sit on our balcony watching. My dad walks over toward me as he looks back at the scene that was unfolding before us.

"How is Sarah?" I ask worried. He looks over at me like a father who could have lost his child.

"She's resting. She's gonna be okay. She's going to head back with her mom when this is all over with for a little while to clear her head," he says softly pulling me closer to him.

"So, I guess I'm grounded," I half joke as he looks over at me pondering what to say next.

"I'm gonna let you slide on this one, only because I probably would have reacted like you had if the roles were reversed," he says as he puts his arm around me keeping me close to him as we watch the police gather up evidence and talk with the neighbors.

But for some reason I am finding it hard to let myself slide? Sure, the real tragedy happened long before I came along. I just brought it to the surface. But are some things better left buried? I was thinking that at least Sarah was going to get the help she needed, but at what cost. Then I was thinking about Logan. He was still stuck in a situation that I could help him with, but he wouldn't let me. Could I just stand by and watch him bury the secret of what his father did? Wouldn't his life be better, if he was out of his situation as well? I needed to have a serious talk with Logan at some point.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind you both that you're getting off easy," Clemmons says as he leads us to a graffiti covered wall, holding a couple of paint rollers. Weevil looks over at me as we both waited for him to tell us what we were in for. He hands the rollers and points to the paint as I give him a questioning look.

"I thought we had an agreement," I snap as I look back at him.

"You're lucky this isn't going on your permanent record, and you're extremely fortunate that you're not being suspended or expelled," he says as I look back at him half ticked off by him breaking the agreement.

"Um, does it-does it go on my-my permanent record that I was un-expelled?" Weevil asks honestly as I half chuckle at the way he asked.

"Don't push your luck, Eli," he mutters as he leaves us. I watch as Weevil reaches for one of the rollers from me stunned that I was going to have to actually do this.

"I'll take this one," Weevil says as he moves toward the right side of the alcove we were in. I could see a lot of Weevil's tattoos since he was wearing a wife-beater, but one stuck out to me. It situated between his armpit and the expanse of his back. It was of a heart with 'Lilly' bannered across it. I was livid as I saw her name on him. I went over to him pulling his shirt down to make sure I saw it right.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" he sneers at me half pushing me away from him.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" I snap at him as I point to the tattoo. "What…why do you have Lilly's name on your arm?" I half stutter not knowing what he was going to say.

"You really wanna know?" he snaps at me as I step up to meet him.

"Yeah!" I say getting closer to him.

"You really wanna know?" he asks screwing around with me. I was getting ticked off by the freaking game he was playing. It was a simple question answer type thing.

"Yeah, I really wanna know!" I say aggravated. We are both being overly aggressive and at a standstill neither one willing to step down.

"Lilly's my little sister's name, man. That okay wit'cho?" he finally says. I don't drop the stance or my attitude because if I knew one thing it was Lilly was not a typical Hispanic name nor did I believe he had a sister. No Weevil was lying to me.

"You put your hands on me like that again, you'll lose one of 'em," he says as he goes back to painting the wall. I was intimidated at all.

"Yeah, I think I just peed myself," I mutter as I go to my side of the wall to paint. I would ask Mrs. Navarro about her granddaughter Lilly and see what she had to say about her.


	8. More Questions

Redeeming LoVe

Chapter 8: More Questions

**Veronica**

I knew what I was about to do might get me in a lot of trouble, but I needed to do it. I don't think my dad would understand why I had to do it, but I knew one person who might. I would talk to them later about it. I had spent several hours just looking at the two photos knowing that they just don't add up. I knew there was only one person who could tell me about them, but he was currently rotting away in jail for a crime he didn't commit.

"Cliff McCormack. Just the person I wanted to see. Can I get you some coffee, a doughnut, baked good of some sort?" I ask trying to be as nice as I could be.

"Aren't we pleasant? You're not gonna try to sell me a raffle ticket, are ya?" Cliff replies looking around the office probably for my dad.

"Close. I want you to get me onto death row to meet with Abel Koontz," I say as he chocks then laughs probably thinking I was being silly.

"You crazy kids. This stuff you're into," he says as he sits down in front of me. "Hula-hoops, cramming into phone booths, visiting death row inmates. What's it going to be next month?" he half mutters not looking me in the eye.

"I'm serious. You're Koontz's lawyer. I need to speak with him about some new information," I plead with him as he just shakes his head so I tilt my head to one side.

"Interesting fact; once a person confesses to a crime, gets sentenced to death and refuses to appeal, the term becomes former lawyer," he states as he looks down at his watch.

"You can get him to see me," I say smiling because I knew he was putty in my hand.

"He alone decides who he'll see and so far, he's seen no one. Yes, me, his $20 an hour public defender. Dershowitz, Cochran and Shapiro were offering up their limbs, and he comes here for representation. I failed criminal law and I still know that can't be good," he mutters unhappily as I then decide to question him. I show him the photos I collected and then ask him if he thought they were the same ones.

Cliff really didn't understand why I thought the man was lying because to him he was as guilty as they came. I mean sure he admitted to the crime and all, but there really wasn't any evidence that proved he was there. Finally Cliff told me to write him a letter and he would make sure he got it, that's all he could do.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was feeling a little better as I got out of the shower. I hated having to have gym class, but since I dropped pep squad I needed to pick up the requirement for physical education or something. On the bright side I also got a hot shower. I wrapped my towel around my body as I walked over to my locker to change clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" I yell as I open my locker finding it empty. I could tell by the looks, smirks and giggling that the other girls had done this. "Where are my clothes?" I ask once more as non of them respond, but start to leave. I walk to the toilet area where sure enough all my clothes were. I hated how the kids treated me like I was nothing more than a parasite, but the truth was most of the rumors weren't even true.

"Veronica, did you find your clothes, yet?" Meg asks as she runs toward me then stops once she sees that I had found them after all. "Ugh, the people can be so awful here," she admits.

"Well does this towel make me look fat?" I ask with a small smile.

"You need something to wear?" she asks softly as I want to say no, but the alternative would be to wear dirty PE clothes. Meg went to her gym bag and pulled out her Pep squad uniform. She thought she had sweats, but no her uniform. I thanked her for it, and put it on. I still had another period before lunch. Whenever I walked by some of the 09er guys they would make noises and whistle at me as I passed by.

"God, you must have been one hell of a beauty on the field," Troy says as he joins me.

"What do you want Troy?" I question as he reaches for the fringe of the skirt.

"I just needed to see you in this outfit. I mean the pictures don't do you any justice," he smirks as he shoves me into a locker near a dark hallway.

"Leave me alone," I snap as I go to move, but he holds me firmly in place as he places a hand on my thigh moving it up under my skirt until he is jerked away from me.

"Leave her the hell alone," Logan says as he stands between the two of us.

"You think just because your daddy is a big time actor you're invincible. You are going to cross the wrong person one day and they will teach you some manners," Troy spats at Logan as he punches him in the face. "That is my last warning. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," Troy says as Logan falls backwards sending me back into the lockers.

"Shit," I mutter as I try to stand up. My whole back hurt.

"Ronnie you okay," Logan says as he moves to the side on the floor beside me.

"Yeah," I mutter as I slowly stand up. He moves to do the same, but when he catches what I have on her stops in his tracks. His eyes are looking me up and down. "Would you like a picture?" I snap as I know it's not right, but he was probably imagining something dirty in his mind.

"No, I have one," he mutters as I raise an eyebrow. "I was sent a few from some of the guys, but they do no justice to seeing you in the outfit in person," he says as he gestures at my outfit. I look down and have to admit he was right. A photo wouldn't really capture the essence of me totally. He walks me to class before heading to the computer lab. I felt like I was over thinking things with Logan and I, but there was something new there. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. I had a bad feeling that it might have been there longer than either of us had even thought it had.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school I headed over to Wallace's to enjoy some good television since the Mars family didn't have cable anymore. I was glad I had made friends with Wallace because he was someone I knew I could depend on for anything without having to make excuses for why I do things. He understood me in a way that other people didn't. As I was eating some chips I watched Wallace as he surfed the internet on his laptop.

"Twenty seconds, baby," I say as I try to get his attention. I wasn't really too interested in the fight, but more or less the bonding.

"You're this excited about the Super Featherweight Crown?" he says softly in a joking manner.

"I know I'm usually so passive. But our bond grows stronger every day, he-who-has-satellite-dish," I say seriously.

"So, did you take the purity test? Yeah, me neither. Stupid, right," he says as he looks over at me. I had seen it, but didn't take it. I wasn't really concerned about that sort of thing. I knew who I was.

"What'd you score?" I ask checking to see if I could catch him.

"Seventy," he says as I laugh. Of course he took the test. I bet the whole school had taken the test.

"Wow, you are 30% danger-lovin', girl-touchin' rock star," I say jokingly as he just shakes his head knowing I caught him.

"More like one point away from being cool," he mutters as I try to think of something to help him with his so called issue. I myself couldn't care less what others thought about me. The rumors hurt, but that's all they were just rumors. "That had to be at least worth two points," I say as he gives me a look while he walks out of the room.

I heard the majority of the conversation between Wallace and his mom, it hurt to hear her talk about me as if I wasn't even in her home. Of course the peoples at Kane Software would be filling her head with their open agenda, but to hear her actually tell Wallace what she thought of me hurt more than her doing it to my face.

I decided to use his computer to see what the big fuss was about his whole purity test. I knew the questions were the same for everyone, but now there was an added bonus people could buy other people's tests. I guess secrets always have a way of coming out sooner or later. Wallace comes back into the room trying to be normal, but I knew his normal was being affected by his mom now.

"Did your mom invite me for supper?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Aw no, it's no big deal. You know how many girls she caught flashing me?" he tries to brush the whole incident off, but the thought that they were here for a fresh beginning meant they might be running from something, but was Wallace even aware of what it was.

"Listen to this. Not that innocent? Buy the results of anyone's purity test. Ten dollars will let you know if you're dating an angel from heaven or a hottie from hell," I say reading the caption off of the website.

"That's crazy. You can go on there and buy anyone's test?" he asks a little bemused.

"I never thought I'd say this...but I kinda can't wait for school tomorrow. I mean can you just imagine the have not's vs. the haves in the hallway first thing in the morning," I ask gleefully. We both settled into the couch for the fight that was the whole reason I was over in the first place.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I totally hated Troy, but no matter what came his way he seemed to be sticking around. The thing I disliked the most about him was the way he lurked about waiting for Veronica to be alone before attaching himself to her. It irked me more than usual when he was with her in that cheerleading outfit. God, I missed seeing her in it, but he didn't have to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

I watched as some of the 09ers were still making catcalls at Veronica when she walked by in her outfit, but I didn't join them. She looked over at me for a brief moment before she left Meg who had came out of the building with her. I could see Troy looking in her direction as well from his seat next to Kimmie.

Dick though is reading off his laptop as everyone around us seems interesting in this purity test thing.

"Number 26, have you ever done it in a car? Yes. Number 27, have you ever done it in a moving car? Yes again," he says laughing. Of course most of us had did the majority of the items he had been reading, but the look on Troy's face when he mention doing it in the car worried me.

I half listened as Pam made rude comments about Veronica in her pep squad uniform. I mean was it any of her business who Meg let wear her things. Between Kimmie and Pam always hanging around us I could have sworn it was only for Duncan Kane. Especially Pam; she usually always sits within earshot of him.

Pam and Kimmie laugh as Meg joins them. Meg cuddles up to Cole.

"Tell that to Logan. She put a bong in his locker and got him suspended," Dick says as Troy looks in my direction, of course Dick with his big mouth. I turn to the group to listen to what was being said.

"What about Ashley? She told her that her dad was having an affair. A week later her parents split up," Kimmie says. Well the truth was that Ashley's dad was having an affair, but let's blames Veronica for it.

"You're too nice, Meg. The girl's a skank," Pam says as I have to take a deep breath to calm myself. If anyone was truly a Skank it was her. I watch as Duncan joins us and Pam redirects herself closer to him.

They all joust with each other about their scores, but all that didn't really matter to me. I mean who really cared who did more than the next person. I wish I could see what Lilly thought about this type of a scandal. She would play it for whatever it was worth. Lilly always loved a scandal no matter who it hurt.

I didn't need any test to score me on my purity. I was no doubt a sinner in all the different ways one could be. I had a lot of free time practicing with Lilly when she was alive and then whatever flavor of the week I found. I was a jackass from the get go. Wow, no wonder Veronica was usually mad at me. I was one hell of a jerk to her. I get up to walk away as Troy gets up as well. I head for my SUV to ditch the rest of the day, while he heads back into the school building.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was just about ready to head to bed when the doorbell rang. I knew both of my parents were out of town, and the staff was all gone. I debated on whether or not to answer it, but the thought of it being someone important got to me.

"This better be important," I half snap as I open the door.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Manners working his magic," Veronica says as I stare at her. She isn't her peppy self.

"Come in Veronica," I finally say as I move out of her way. I am closing the door when I see a car with the window down across the street. It looked like it was Troy, but I couldn't be sure of it.

"I think I did something that might make those around me mad," she says as I look confused.

"Well there isn't much more that you could do that wouldn't make most people mad at you," I joke as she lightly punches me.

"I asked Abel Koontz's former attorney to get me in for a visit," she half mutters as I fall back onto the sofa out of a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What the hell Veronica?" I finally snap as I am having a hard time forming thoughts in my head. I mean why the hell would she even want to see the man who murdered Lilly. There was no reason at all for her to even go near the bastard. He was in the place he was in because he murdered someone.

"I just have something that isn't making sense to me about why he murdered Lilly. I just want to ask him a few questions, and then I'll leave it alone," she says as I try to think of what to say.

"What does your dad have to say about this?" I ask already knowing the answer when she looks up at me. "Seriously, Veronica," I mutter.

"Logan I thought out of everyone you would understand why I need to do this," she says trying hard not to break down. "I have to get the answers from him," she says as she turns to leave, but I grab her wrist before she has a chance to run.

"Fine, but I get to go with you," I say as she shakes her head. "It's not up for discussion. I go or I tell your dad," I say using the only card I knew might work. She looks at me as if she was trying to decide if she would rather her dad know or not.

"Okay, but you have to wait in the car. I need to go in alone," she says as I just nod my head. I didn't like the idea, of her going into the prison alone, but I couldn't force her to let me go in.

"Was there anything else," I ask as she looks around for a moment.

"No, I needed to tell someone and you were the only person I knew who would halfway understand my reasoning," she says as I give her a tight smile. Truth was I didn't understand, but I also knew if Veronica wanted me to know she would tell me.

"I should head home before my dad sends out the hounds," she mumbles as I laugh. I knew her dad worried about her, and knowing him he might just do something that crazy.

"Veronica at least he cares enough about you to worry like that," I say as she looks back at me.

"I know, but sometimes it feels hard to do things I need to do," she says as she hugs me before walking back to the door and walking out of it. I disliked how strange some of our conversations went. There were so many times I felt weird after talking with her. It felt like there was this pull between us, but we were both fighting it. I have felt it on and off since I met her that day in her soccer uniform. She was so cute with her knee socks, pony tail and wild grin. I have had some feeling for her ever since.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I wouldn't have thought that walking into Neptune High would bring me such pleasure as I felt right now. The utter looks some people were giving others to the frantic numbers all over the lockers told me everything I needed to know. It was utter chaos. I was about to plaster a smile on my face until I felt the hair on my neck stand, Troy.

"It seems everyone's little dirty secrets are all coming out," he sneers at me as I look to Meg who is being yelled at by Cole her boyfriend.

"Well I wonder if there was a question on the test about being a lying, cheating, dirt bag, steroid user," I snap at him as he grabs my arm hard twisting his fingers as he pulls me closer to him.

"No, but it did tell me you were a bitch," he snaps at me as I try to wiggle my arm out of his grasp. "How was your little outing last night? Did Logan give you a quickie before shoving you out the door like the whore you are?" he sneers at me as I see Logan coming toward us with Duncan.

"Troy," Duncan says a story lets go of my arm. I want to stay strong, but a tear slips down my cheek before I have a chance to high tail it away from them. I make my way to Meg who is still trying to clean the number 48 off of her locker.

"I knew when you came back from Spain last summer; there was something different about you. Should have guessed you slept with that Javier guy. You couldn't shut up about him," Cole snaps in Meg's face.

"He was our tour guide," Meg says trying not to cry.

"Oh. Was sex included in the package or was that extra?" He sneers at her as Troy walks by us sending a shiver down my spine.

"I did not have sex with him. I haven't had sex with anybody. This is crazy; I didn't even take the test," Meg says adamantly which makes me think who might have taken it for her. Cole though continued to harass her about it.

"I-I didn't even do anything," she stutters as I move closer to her holding out some tissue for her.

"I know," I say as she looks at me puzzled.

"You believe me?" she asks softly as I give her a smile.

"Meg, I don't think you could really do anything like this because you are probably the only honest and good person her at this school. I'd easily believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning for you. If you want, I can find out who posted that test for you. We'll clear your name and make somebody pay," I say with a wicked smile.

"Really?" she asks surprised.

"Unless there's a fairy godmother already on it," I say as we walk down the hallway together. Meg headed for her class as I headed toward the computer lab. The teacher in there wasn't very useful for me, but he did tell me about a student who might be able to help me. I just had to find the one with blue hair.

I looked a student with blue hair only to find her in the parking lot kicking a really old beaten up car. The car alone looked like it could fall apart at any moment. I helped her unlock the car by using one of the slider grips from one of my report covers. I learned this trick of course from my dad. She couldn't believe it when the trick actually worked and the door unlocked. We talked about cars as I showed her mine. She liked it.

"I'm Veronica, by the way," I say as if she really didn't know me. I mean more people knew me from the rumors than I knew of them.

"Mac," Mac replies as I thought about that for a moment.

"Is that 'cause you're good with computers?" I ask really unsure about it.

"Ah, no, 'cause my last name's Mackenzie. How'd you know I was good at computers?" she counter questions as I see Logan walking toward his SUV. He gives me a small smile as he gets in. I just give her a smile as she begins to explain it all for me.

"Every student has an email address that's easily accessible. You're VeronicaMars , Meg would be MegManning ," she says as I understand that.

"That's the easy part. Anyone can buy a copy of the test but to post the results in the first place, you need to use your password. Who has that information?" I ask as she looks to the side. I think I just found her tell. Mac looks left when she is about to lie.

"Only the student and the IT guy," she says as I see she seems nervous as well. Mac is hiding something big. She tells me about our schools IT guy. I didn't even know we had one, but okay.

I was back at Wallace's house that night using his living room to pose for the letter I was writing to Abel to get in to see him. I was holding my hands up in a strange way as Wallace called me out on it. I wanted to laugh he was so naïve. Just as he took the last photo his phone rang. While he went to answer it I noticed his mom going at it with their renter. The guy looked like a creep to me from the window. I watch as he shuts the door in her face. Of course she is not happy. I finish putting my things away. It wasn't my problem, but the way the guy treated her made me upset.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I could tell Meg was in some sort of trouble as I watched her on the morning broadcast. She was jumpy and looked like she was warily of everyone or thing around her. It was wrong that her so called friends were treating her like this. The boy on the program with her threw her for a loop when he went off track about being an actress. I noticed how she tensed up like she was ready for a big ole fight. She seemed relieved when he went on about why he was asking, but still worried.

I found Meg at her locker as I was rounding the corner, "Hey, you alright" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Barely, boys have been calling my house, emailing me porn, slut sneezing," she mutters as she dabs her nose with a tissue.

"What?" I asked as I was puzzled with what she meant.

"Slut, slut," she demonstrates how the boys were doing it by sneezing out the words in her hand. I totally got it now.

Meg closes her locker, and we walk down the hallway together.

"Okay, whoever posted those results had to have gotten hold of your password somehow. Here's my very important question. Does

anyone else besides you know it?" I ask as she is walking toward her next class and I have to walk one more door to mine.

"No, no one. Well Lizzie might know it, but she wouldn't do something like this. I don't think she would at least," Meg says as she turns to look at me. I knew who I now needed to talk with, but like Meg said why would Lizzie post the test. What would she benefit from doing it? Meg went into her classroom and I went in search of my new lead.

I walked into the bathroom a few minutes after Lizzie did. I watched as she began to apply her makeup. I thought it was strange that Meg hardly ever wore makeup, but Lizzie painted it on. Lizzie was very sincere in the fact that she didn't do this to her sister, and I must say she did make a very valiant attempt to release herself of the blame. I was still unsure if I could trust her to be innocent or to blame her out right. Yes, I might not have found the guilty party. I watched as the new made up version of Lizzie walked out of the restroom.

I now needed to go get myself a password. I head toward the IT office that I actually didn't know existed until just recently. There is a man with his back to me working on a computer.

"Mr. DeMouy?" I ask hoping I said his name correctly.

"Yes?" he says with a beautiful French accent, as he turns to look at me. Oh my god, no wonder Mac gave me the look when she was telling me about him. He is very good looking with his dark eyes and wonderful accent.

"Whoa! Um, I was-"I half stutter trying to reel in my thoughts.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"I hope so. Um, my friend Julie, it's her sweet sixteen tomorrow and I wanted to change her screen saver to say happy birthday, like, as a surprise, but I don't know her password. I was told I could get it from you. She won't mind, I promise. We're like total BFFs," I say as I get back on track with my thoughts in the most perky and peppy voice as I could muster.

"I don't know what that means but I cannot give you someone else's password. They are confidential," he says as he looks over my head as if he was watching for someone of something to happen. I even try to bribe him, but he won't fall for it. He is very adamant that it's not something he could do. That he could lose his job and get in a lot of trouble if he did it. I wasn't sure about him, but wouldn't cross him off my list fully just yet.

I headed toward the auditorium since I knew Meg would be there for her tryout for the play. I stopped to watch Kimmie. She was talented, but nothing like Meg. I had seen the play the year before with her in it and Meg rocked it.

"Good job, Kimmie. Um, Meg? You're up," one of the teachers says as Kimmie sits down with a grin on her face. I watch Meg take center stage, and begin her tryout. The students in the audience began to make rude comments and little snips at her. I could tell from her posture and body language that the remarks were getting to her. I wasn't surprised when she ran off the stage. I was more or less ticked off by then. I had just smacked the second guy in the back of the head as she fled.

"Life is so not a cabaret," I say trying to lighten up the mood once I caught up with her in the hallway near our lockers.

"I can't take this anymore. This is too much. Everyone thinks I'm the biggest slut in school," she mutters turning to look at me. We had just gotten to my locker which now had a nice red #14 sprayed on it.

"Well, second biggest," I say as I point to the number on my locker. I wonder what took them so long to finally come after me. I knew one thing that Logan wasn't behind this. Meg and I head in different directions when I see Logan look up at me as I passed him. He gave me a small smile before Troy bumped into me.

"So I finally see that you being a whore has finally made the list. I was wondering why you didn't have your scarlet letter yet, but the powers that be must have heard my thoughts. I see you finally got a score for your duties," he sneers at me as I move to the side to walk around him.

"Don't you dare?" I snap as he moves to stop me, but this time I have my taser out and ready. He backs up slightly with a huge grin on his face.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait until I can strip you of all your worth," he smugly says as I have to keep my head up to stay upright. I hated how vulnerable Troy was making me feel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I made dinner to keep my dad from over thinking all of the extra activities I have been doing lately. Actually it was to keep him from bothering me with how little time he spends with me. I needed a few hours to work on my letter to Abel Koontz. I had my laptop open working on my photo and reading up on everything I could get my hands on about him. I needed to be well versed in case he called me on something. I was able to find out some things about his hometown and other things he might have been involved in. I was using an alias to get into the meeting. I knew he was from Virginia so I would take that angle. I was from his home state studying her in California.

'_Dear Mr. Koontz, my name is Ellen White and I'm a graduate student in criminology at San Diego State University. I also happen to be from your home town. I would love the opportunity to talk with you.'_ I wrote as I tried to play to his weaknesses, as well as his strengths. I wouldn't be getting a second chance to meet him, and I wanted everything to be done in this one meeting. I still had to wait to see if I was going to get to visit him, and then I had to let Logan know.

Once I had finished writing the most boring letter in my life I decided to splurge the $10 dollars just to see what my purity test said. I mean come on some of the answers were so not me, but who ever posted it what to sling more dirt my way. I was ready to deck the person who filled out the test. It totally was the worst $10 bucks I ever spent. I had to admire the person who set the thing up. I mean come on an idiot wouldn't be able to pass it up. I would need to change my password tomorrow morning. I mean apparently I've pleasured the entire swim tea while I was jacked up on goofballs. What the hell were goofballs? Ugh! If Logan was really behind this I was going to murder his sorry ass.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I headed back to the IT office first thing. I knocked on the door just as Renny turned around from his computer monitors. He held a look I couldn't quite decode.

"You're back," he mutters as he moves away from the computer he was working on.

"I need to change the password on my email account. Someone managed to figure out the old one," I say as I was trying to be nice. I felt like I was in the presence of a total douchbag.

"That's why your password should always include numbers as well as letters. Everyone thinks its fun to use the name of your dog or boyfriend, but that actually makes it easy to crack.

Renny moves to a computer screen," he says smugly like he was talking to an 8 year old. I knew that a long time ago.

"My old password was GJ7B!X," I say as he looks over at me with an amused expression. He mumbles something about making it a little tougher before moving out of the way for me to do another one. This time I used 103Lil.

"Logan," I say as he is walking by me in the hallway.

"Hey," he says before looking around. "Where is your ever present lapdog?" he questions as I look around for Troy as well.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask hoping not to offend him.

"Sure," he mumbles like it was life or death.

"Did you post my purity test?" I ask as his eyes got huge before giving a chuckle and walking away from me shaking his head. I guess that means 'no'. Damn it, of course Logan wouldn't have done it.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was feeling bad about even accusing Logan of doing it. I mean he has been nice to me and even stood up for me a few times with Troy. Why did I even think he could be capable of doing that to me? Ugh! I am trying to clear my head lying on the couch, until someone knocks on the apartment door. I am surprised to find Wallace there we had another hour or so before our study date. He wasn't too happy either.

"You ready to put the hurt on that Pythagorean Theorem?" I ask joking as he gives me a pointed look before starting to pace around the little space.

"Oh, you don't even wanna mess with me on that today. I just about murked my mom's crazy, no-rent-paying tenant this afternoon," he have snaps at me making me take in his physical appearance.

"That guy's sleazy so I hope "murked" means something bad. You know, my dad's still got that sheriff sheen. He's great at scaring people away," I say as he seems to settle down slightly, but all together.

"No, I got it covered," he says rubbing his knuckles.

"Am I giving you the birds and bees again, Wallace?" my dad says as he decides to joke around with the fact that I told Wallace to talk with him. Of course he would be coming into the room a minute late missing the whole conversation.

I decide to tell my dad the whole story about Wallace's mom and her stupid renter who was totally taking advantage of her. My dad asked Wallace a few questions before giving me a look. He said he would go talk to his mom and offer to help her if she needed it. Wallace smiled and thanked my dad. We then got busy on our math homework as my dad slipped out of the apartment.

XOXOXOXOXO

I got up with a huge burden. I needed to talk with Logan to apologize for thinking he would do something like this to me. Plus I found where the test came from. I hoped that was good news, but I wasn't totally sure yet about it. I hadn't been able to find Logan, but of course Troy found me.

"Morning lover," he whispered into my ear as I almost flipped out as I was digging in my locker looking for a book.

"What the hell?" I say actually slamming my locker. "Troy I am not your lover nor am I your girlfriend. This is mild harassment," I say as I try to leave.

"You are my lover whether you like it or not. I will have you before I give you up to that manwhore," he sneers into my face pushing me into the lockers and slamming his lips on mine as he assaults me. I am pushing on him to leave me alone, but he continues as he pushes me rougher into the door as I can vaguely hear whistles and rude comments coming from the other students in the hallway. "Just remember what I am capable of," he says as he walks away leaving me frighten and scared. I hadn't felt like this since Shelly's party the year before. It was a flood of emotions I wasn't willing to go through right now, so I put on my game face as I headed toward English. I was sitting in the back of the room with Meg whispering about what I had found out, but she then told me that Lizzie subscribed to it. She was the only student who did, but still she didn't seem like the guilty party to me.

"Veronica. You seem to be in a sharing mood. Why don't you tell us your position on this?" Mrs. Murphy asks as I guess she noticed us not paying attention.

"All fours," Dick yells out as I am pondering my question, he was in for a rude awakening now I smirked. Just like any other immature class at Neptune High the student body begins to laugh at my embarrassment.

"Dick Casablancas. You can see me after class," the teacher says as Dick looks in my direction giving me a nasty look, but I am one step ahead of him as I wag my pointer finger at him with a smirk of my own plastered on my face.

The rest of the day went on without too many insists where I wanted to murder my fellow classmates. I still hadn't been able to find Logan, but Troy on the other hand was everywhere. I was getting so sick and tired of him being all over me, but I wasn't sure what to do about it just yet. My dad told me him spoke with Wallace's mom, but she wanted to handle things on her own. I knew he would have to step in later, but kept that information to myself. We had leftover pizza, and as my dad decided to watch TV I decided my homework wasn't going to do itself.

I had just finished up my English assignment when my phone rang. It wasn't a number I knew, but I answered it anyway.

"Ellen White, please," the caller asks as I was a little startled but thankful I didn't answer with Veronica Mars. I freeze for a moment knowing this was the moment of truth.

"Speaking," I say small voice.

"I'm calling to set up a visitation with Abel Koontz. He's agreed to see you this Friday between two and four. Prison guidelines are as follows…" he begins as I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I begin to write it all done, so that I had it when I would go for the visit. "No cameras permitted inside…" he continued as I wrote more and more.

"Dad, I'm going out for a little while," I say as I exit my bedroom to find him fast asleep with Backup curled up next to him. "Come on," I tell the lazy pit-bull as I snap the leash on him and grab my bag before heading out the door. I drive to the familiar house. I push the buzzer instead of trying the code. I wait for a few minutes and as I was just about to leave the gates open. I notice the obnoxious yellow beast in the middle of the driveway.

"What do I owe this meeting to? Want to accuse me of more evil," Logan snips toward me before I am even out of my car as I realize he had been drinking.

"No, I wanted to say 'I'm Sorry'," I say as he looks up from the ground where his eyes were trained.

"What?" he questions slowly as if he was sobering up. "Wow hell must have frozen over for Veronica Mars to apologize," he sneers as I watch him turn to walk back into the house. Backup followed closely behind him not giving me a chance to leave.

"Are you alright?" I question as he sits down on the sofa.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," he mutters as I look back at him.

"Your parents home," I ask as his eyes snap up to mine. "Logan if you need a safe place you could stay at our apartment," I say as he laughs.

"Right, why are you even here Veronica," he snaps as he goes back to his drink on the table. "I mean last I knew you thought I would lower myself to posting your purity test, but I bet you didn't even take it. Man the jokes on them," he laughs even harder as he reaches for the bottle of his liquid courage and his glass heading up to his room.

"Logan," I muttered as Backup again decided against me and followed Logan. I went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and some aspirin for him. When I made it up to the bedroom; I found him with no shirt lying on his stomach with Backup lying next to him on the bed. "Traitor," I snap as I rub his head. He laid it back down on Logan's arm.

"Did you bring aspirin?" he asks as he turns his head toward me. I had him the four pills and the Gatorade. He chugs them all down. "Thank you," he says as I go into the bathroom to get the first aid kit once again.

"What happened?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Everything was going well until Aaron got a call from a developer saying he no longer had time for him to do his remodel project," he says as I look at the gashes on his back. They weren't too deep, but they were already oozing.

"It was Troy's dad wasn't it," I ask as I remember that Troy's dad was a developer.

"Yeah, I found out later," he mumbles as I finish up with his back and lay down beside him as Backup moves in between the two of us. "Did you come by for something?" he questions after a few minutes.

"I came by to apologize, and to let you know I got the meeting with Koontz for this Friday between 2 and 4," I say as he looks up with a brief flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'll drive," he says as I just nod my head. We lay there for a little while until my phone rings. My dad was calling to see where I was. I said my goodbye and went home. I wanted to talk more with him, but things were strained a little right now. I opened the front door with breath abated that my dad would jump out and freak me out, but no it was quiet and he was in his room. I got ready for bed. I hated that Logan was still being hurt, but I wasn't sure what I could do to help him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was looking forward to meeting Meg for lunch to see if she had heard anything more about who might have been doing this. I was sitting at the lunch table near the 09er tables but she hadn't shown yet. I was very close to the 09er table I once sat at with Lilly and our friends. I hated listening to the guys bad mouthing Meg and her not being there to defend herself.

"So now it comes out. Meg was one of those Britney Spears virgins, huh," Duncan says as I look to him. This isn't something he usually would discuss, but maybe this was a new low for Duncan. I was disgusted by the whole group. "And you were her noble Justin, just keeping it all on the down low," he continued as I watched Lizzie looking toward them as well. The guys' continued their little triad until Lizzie finally spoke up for Meg. In that moment I knew Lizzie wasn't the guilty party.

Once Lizzie had set the guys in their place I asked her where Meg was she told me she stayed home. It was sad that someone would go through so much to destroy another person's life like they were doing to Meg, but then again my life was ruin just like hers.

I noticed a man in the window of the house I had just pulled up to. He wasn't too old, but he was thinning out on the top. I noticed Meg's car in the driveway. Meg's dad was a little weary of letting me in to see his daughter, he had heard things about my family, but being the daughter of the ex-Sheriff's held me to a higher standard in his book.

Meg was lying on her bed under the covers when I walked up to her room. She must have been crying because she had a trash can filled with used tissues. I sit down on the end of her bed as we talk. She told me about the phone calls, he dad finding some dirty letters from a guy she met, but none of it added up to her being this big slut. I made sure to let her know she was going to school the next day, and she was going to find out who was destroying her life.

It struck me hard when she did ask me how I dealt with all of the crap that was thrown at me. I knew I had to get tough or they would have destroyed me even more than they had. I guess knowing that Meg knew where I was coming from meant a little to me, but still things for her would go back to normal, they weren't getting back to normal for me. Logan was still Logan, but he wasn't the jackass he was at the beginning of the year.

I was drying the dishes from our dinner when there was a knock on the door. My dad looked over at me with a puzzled look as I sat down to finish drying.

"Wallace. Come on in," he says turning to look at me.

"Do you think I could crash on your couch tonight? My house is getting exterminated and we have to be out of the house for the night," Wallace says as I continue to dry.

"Sure are you hungry? We just finished supper," he says as smile toward the two of them.

"What happened?" I asked in a hush voice.

"Nothing we just couldn't stay at the house tonight," he says. I asked my dad if he talked with Ms. Fennel, he said he did and she had a plan.

"Overstepping is your main form of transportation," I smirk as he smiles and nods his head at me.

"You know, I have to go back to the office and grab some stuff," he says as he walks out of the door. I knew he was headed back to the office probably to dig up the info he would use to help the Fennels out.

"My mom thinks I'm staying at Norman's house," Wallace says as he comes to stand by the counter.

"Who's Norman?" I ask knowing there wasn't anyone named Norman at our school. He went on to tell me it was his imaginary friend. It hurt a little to know his mom disliked me that much to make Wallace lie to her. It was a big setback for me, but I would be alright. Wallace was my friend; I wasn't going to worry too much about it. We had popcorn and watched a movie until it was time to go to bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

I am trying to get my bag ready for school while Wallace seems to be searching for something as well. "Could you use your investigative skill to help me find my keys?" he says as he is pulling up the cushions on the sofa.

"Hmm. You got breakfast?" I say as my dad enters the apartment holding a bag with bagels in his hand.

"Don't act like this isn't usual. Wallace will think I did it for him. Don't make me look bad in front of your little friend," he grumbles as he set them on the counter.

"I know you bought them for me. Have you seen my keys?" Wallace asks my dad who puts his hands in his pocket and pulls out a set of keys.

"Well, what do you know? The last place you'd think to look." He says tossing them to Wallace as he heads toward his room giving me a wink and whistling as he walks by me.

"Come on," I finally say as Wallace grabs the bagels before I could get them.

Once I get to school and wrestle Wallace for a few bagels to the amusement of Logan who was standing by his locker. He gave me a small wave as he smiled at me. I chuckled at the mild manner he was in today. I found Mac in the computer lab hard at work.

"Ten bucks a pop, man. Somebody's getting rich. I know some kids who have ordered dozens," she says as she notices me behind her.

"Did you order any?" I ask as she looks back at me with an annoyed expression. I guess I asked a dumb question.

"Think that I have ten dollars to spare? You've seen my car, right? I don't think I have any extra money to spare for a test of stupidity," she half mocks as I just laugh. She was right her car was worse off than mine and that was saying a lot. She emailed me the paperwork for the dummy corporation, but when I went to log onto my email account it wouldn't allow me to do so.

"The computer won't let me access my account," I say worried as she leans over my shoulder to see why I couldn't log into my account.

"Somebody's logged on as you right now," she says as I look back at the screen for a moment to think about who would be doing this right now. "It says they're on a computer in the journalism room," she says as she clicks a few more keys. The bell rings signaling the end of our break. Mac and I race to the Journalism room, but the room is empty by the time we get there. We are about to turn to leave when I notice one of the screens was still open to email.

"So how hush-hush are the contents of your mailbox?" Mac asks as she comes up beside me. I have to remember that this email was only used for school.

"I only use this one for homework and class schedules, anything related to school mostly. Anything important or not for others eyes, I keep in my personal email, not my Neptune- Oh god," I groan as I look at my out box. Crap, why did I still have his email address in my contacts.

"Veronica," Mac says as I try to breathe normally. I was ready to hyperventilate.

"Crap, my outbox has an email from me to my ex," I say as she half rolls her eyes at me.

"Duncan Kane or Troy Vandergrift?" she asks puzzled as what was the big deal. I give her a surprised look. "You used to be all anyone gossiped about. You still are, just…in a different way. So what does it say?" she mutters softly giving me a small smile.

"_Dear Duncan. I want you to know that I still love you very much and I think about you constantly. Every time I see you, my heart breaks. I need to tell you that when we were dating I had VD. I hope you didn't catch anything from me_…" I read the email out loud as I turn to Mac who just looks at me. "Am I naked? If this was a dream I would be buck naked," I say as she shakes her head. I am trying to figure out who has it out for me other than Troy when the computer beeps.

"It's an IM someone thinks you are still online or whoever was pretending to be you," Mac says as I look at the IM of a frog.

"Yet, the bell has rung and the person should know that I would have moved onto my next class unless they aren't in class," I say as I finally get a piece of the missing puzzle. Mac watches me as I type, 'Can you get a password for me.' The person on the other end gives me all the evidence I needed with his reply, 'Another one?'

I don't even log off of the computer as I get up ready to move onto my next task. Mac is following closely behind me, "Veronica do we know who froggy is," she asks as I don't slow down. I am to my car before I stop and explain to her what was going on. Mac kind of looked strangely at me, but nodded her head in understanding.

I followed our school's IT guy because he was the only person who had the access to get the passwords to the low rent version of Lovers' Lane, Inspiration Rock Quarry and while there's nothing more satisfying than solving a case. I waited a few minutes for him to park and settle in with his lady friend. After ten minutes I race to the parked car and begin talking pictures from every angle possible with the flash. I knew the occupants would be scrambling to get dressed if I waited too long, so I was in and out within 3 minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was smiling to myself as I quickly hid my video recorder waiting for my prey to come. I wasn't ready for the bastard who has been stalking me though.

"Well, what do we have here," Troy sneers at me as he roughly reaches for my face. I try to move but he has me blocked in.

"What is your issue?" I snap as I try to knee him, but I can't get a good shot for it to affect him.

"I don't like my woman flirting with other guys while I am dating them. I don't like them hanging out with them either. Don't think I don't know about your late night visits with Logan Echolls," he spits into my face as I turn my head slightly to avoid all of his spit.

"You had your dad cancel on Aaron Echolls, why would you do that. What is your issue with him?" I snap as I shove him but have no side effect.

"He is trying to get into your pants. You're my girlfriend not his," he yells at me as he slams his hand into the locker beside my head.

"I am not your girlfriend. If you don't leave me alone I will report your sorry ass," I say as I see Mr. Clemmons coming around the corner. "Mr. Clemmons," I yell out as Troy turns to look at the Vice Principal before letting me go and moving away from me.

"Veronica," he says as he passes me by. I let out the breath I was holding. I see my target coming so I take a deep breath to clear my head of all trouble with Troy.

"Hey, Kimmie, check this out. I followed our IT guy Renny around last night. Guess where he ended up well maybe you don't actually have to guess?" I say as I pull the photos I printed out

"Oh my god. That was you," she mutters looking like she had just eaten something sour.

"Yeah, anyway I heard the purity test website is gonna start posting pictures to illustrate the questions. Wouldn't these be perfect for them to use," I say flipping through the photos pointing out the numbers that each photo could go beside. She was looking ill.

"Why are you doing this?" she mutters looking around to see who was in the hallway.

"I don't know why you would mess with Meg or me. You don't even know me and you posted that test for me. What did I ever do to you," I say as she looks around once more.

"I didn't post your test. I only posted Meg's," she says trying to move along.

"Damn it stop lying to me. I know you got my password from Renny. You know I don't think they allow conjugal visits in prison he's 23 and your only 17," I snap trying to stay calm but I losing my patience with her.

"Pam posted the test for you. She hates you because Duncan is still hung up on you. I only posted Meg's, I swear," she mumbles as she looks as if she might break down crying.

"Why would you do that to her? What did Meg ever do to you to get you to ruin her like you are?" I snap as she just shakes her blonde hair.

"What did she do? Are you blind Veronica; she gets everything I want, everything; the lead in the musical, cheerleader, the anchor job. What does Meg Manning have that I don't," she glares at me as I smile at her. I got everything I needed to clear Meg.

"Thanks, Kimmie you just dug your own hole," I say smiling at her as I open the locker next to mine and pull out the hidden camera. Kimmie was speechless when she saw what I had in my hand. I asked her who was behind the purity test, but she was adamant that she didn't know who had set it up. I thought her boyfriend might have, but she said he knew nothing about it.

Veronica opens her locker and takes out the video camera.

I was sitting two seats over from Duncan when the announcements came on. I had to copy the admission to keep the incident with Troy out of the footage.

"Last night's victory continued the winning streak for the Pirate lacrosse team. Kevin Stockland has a story," Meg says smiling when my piece comes on retelling the whole incident with Kimmie as to who was behind Meg's downfall. When I hear Kimmie talk as to why Pam was out to destroy me because of Duncan I realized I should have set it for when it should have started. Duncan turns to look back at me but I avoid his eyes altogether. I do catch Troy looking into the room from the hallway with a devious smile on his face. The footage breaks back to the original broadcast of the lacrosse team resumes.

"And last night's lacrosse match with the Point Pleasant Raiders…" the boy says as I stop pay attention.

I am able to get finish the rest of the day without another incident from Troy or walking into anyone else who might cause some trouble. I am walking past Dick's car as his engine is steaming. I'll have to remember to send Weevil something for his help with that.

I see Mac as she honks before passing me by in a brand new Beetle. '_Of course there really was only one person who was really capable or even smart enough __to set up the purity test. Mac was the brains behind the whole scandal. How can I resent someone who took sex-crazed 09ers for their allowance money_?' I have to laugh at that as I watch her pull out of the parking lot in her new green beetle. I am about to get to my car as I see Meg walking up to me.

"Here I was looking for a white horse," she says with a smile. I laugh at her remark.

"Ooh. So now I'm your knight in shining armor?" I ask with a huge grin. She laughs at my remark like I had just done with hers.

"Yeah, I mean you did prove my innocence, and now all of a sudden everyone's running up to me saying how they never believed I did any those things. Cole, even came up to me apologizing wanting to get back together. Not that I care," she says muttering the part about Cole.

"Really I'm glad, funny thing no one has come running up to me, yet," I say with a questioning look. She tells me that's because people are scared of me. I knew that was true, but the funny part was her telling me I needed to rethink my revenge tactic. I laughed because I would if it didn't help me out of sticky situations. The best thing though was here telling me I did have people who cared for me. I knew she was talking about herself. She was walking away as I saw Duncan walking toward his car with a few guys.

"Duncan do you have a minute," I say as he waves to the guys he was walking with.

"Sure," he says as I see Troy walking toward us.

"I wanted you to know somebody stole my computer password, and used it to send fake emails from me to you. I don't have VD nor am I still hung up on you. I don't love you either," I say as I look up at his face. He has a hint of a smile.

"That's good to knows cause, I'm not still hung up on you or anything, either," he says as Troy stops beside him but off to the side.

"Well I never thought you were. I mean you were the one who ended things," I say softly. I decide to leave before things got to strange with Troy listening in and all.

"Veronica wait you don't have VD? 'Cause I keep getting this thing on my lip and I'm not sure who I could've gotten it from," he says jokingly as I punch his shoulder before smiling and walking away. He waves as he walks away with Troy. Well that settled who was out to get Meg and who was out for me. I still needed to figure out what to do with Troy, but I had to meet Logan at Dog Beach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I thought you had changed your mind," Logan says as I get out of my car. He was waiting beside his SUV with his surfboard in his hands.

"No, I had a run in with Duncan," I say as his eyes look up at me.

"It was awkward, but we were civil," I say as he puts his board away in his trunk.

"How are things with Troy?" he questions as he gets into the SUV. I look away from him. "Veronica," he snaps as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I say as I look out the window hoping he got the message I didn't want to talk about it. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes next he was pulling into the parking lot of the prison.

"Are you sure you need to do this?" he questions as I get the file I needed out of my bag along with my ID saying my name was Ellen White.

"Yes," I say as I get out of the SUV and walk toward the entrance of the Prison. I look back to see Logan get up on the hood of his SUV and sit there. I go through the security and head toward the visiting area, as I walk slowly around to where Abel Koontz was waiting. '_I have always believed the truth will set you free. And I'm looking for the truth in a maximum security prison. Don't worry. The irony isn't lost with me_.' I sit down in front of a fragile looking man who picks up the phone on his side gesturing for me to do so as well.

"Ellen White, well aren't you just a breath of fresh air darling," he says grinning at me. He sure didn't look like a murder to me.

"Mr. Koontz I want to thank you for taking the time to meet with me," I say in the best southern voice I could fake.

"Well Ellen it's always nice to chat with a hometown girl. Do you ever get back to good old Stallings Burg for the pear blossom festival?" he says with that same smirk. He was testing me because he asked about the wrong fruit.

"You mean apple blossom, just bought my tickets for May," I say keeping my grin on the inside.

"Of course you know, you remind me of someone I use to know. How old are you, Ellen?" he asks as I look past him at the other prisoners.

"Twenty-two," I say as he looks me over before pursing his lips.

"Hmm, yes she was younger than you. Now, what shall we chat about?" he says as if he was trying to goat me into something, but changes his mind.

"I think I might have found some proof that could get you a retrial. I found these two photographs online that could prove your innocence," I say holding up the two photos of Lilly's shoes from the two different places her room and the evidence bag. He puts on his glasses looks at them and then gives me a frown.

"Now why in the world would I want a retrial when I can have all this?" he gleefully says waving his hand around himself.

"Don't you want to live your life? I know somebody planted the shoes on your houseboat, but the reason is something I can't figure out. You have never seen Lilly Kane in your life. Why would you confess to killing her? Why would you allow yourself to rot in this place for a crime you didn't commit?" I snap at him.

"Well, well so you're one of those. What will it take for Keith Mars to let sleeping dogs lie? Do you wanna know exactly how I bashed in your friend's brains? Yes, I know exactly who you are Veronica Mars. I knew your mom back when she visited the office during lunch hours with Jake Kane," he sneers at me laughing and grinning like a wild man.

"What are you talking about? I don't believe you," I say trying to process what he had just said. Why the heck would my mom be visiting Jake Kane?

"I must say Veronica; you're a very dedicated young lady. I'm sure you didn't inherit that quality from poor scattered brain Lianne. No, unfortunately for you, that makes you your father's daughter," he sneers at me as I look at him puzzled.

"What do you mean my dad tried to save your life? He tried to prove your innocence," I cry out as he shakes his head like I was missing something.

"You're missing the point I meant your real father. Think about it Veronica. Look hard in a mirror; are you the daughter of a small town Sheriff or of the king and queen of the prom?" he says satisfied with his counter questions. He motions for the guard as he puts his glasses away with a smile on his face. I didn't get the answers I was looking for; no I got more questions instead.

"Veronica," Logan says as I blindly walk out of the prison. I was trying to hold in my anger and how shocked I was with his remark. I climb into his car, and before he has even gotten in I let loose as the tears fall. I didn't care at the moment that Logan was witnessing my breakdown, no I was thankful I didn't have to drive home with all the questions I had swirling around in my head.

Logan drives us back to Neptune holding one of my hands as I just look out the window once again. He pulls into the parking lot of Mama Leones. "Logan," I say as I look over at him.

"Don't worry I order the food to go. I'll be right back," he says as he lets go of my hand. I watch him go into the restaurant. I see a few of the kids from school heading in as well. The one that stands out is Troy and Madison holding hands. Why the hell was he screwing around with me when he was with her? Why was he hurting me? Logan comes back a moment later with the food and drives back to Dog Beach.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he finally asks as I eat a piece of bread.

"I didn't get the answers I was looking for," I say as he looks over at me.

"Well then it was a waste of your time," he mutters as I shake my head.

"No, I got more questions," I say looking toward the ocean.

"What do you mean?" he questions. I tell him what Koontz said leaving out why I went to visit him in the first place. I just told him about Koontz asking me if I knew who my father was. "So let me get this straight; your mom was seeing Jake Kane while she was with your dad," he says as I nod my head.

"My guess is that the person who sent her the pictures of me knew all this and used it to black mail her," I mutter bitterly. "Logan my dad might not be my dad," I say crying for the second time in front of him.

"Shh! Ronnie, Keith Mars is your dad no matter what. Listen, I may not have the best father figure, but anyone can see that he loves you so much," he says as I nod knowing he wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

We finished our food and changed subjects talking about school and other things. Logan helped me up as I picked up the trash and threw it away. I gave him a smile and hug as I got into my car to head home. Logan though went back to the beach. I arrived home to find my dad watching the news.

"Hey sweetie," he says as I look at him. Could I really live without him in my life? Would I still be the same person I am today if Jake Kane had been my father? "Are you alright?" he questions me after a minute.

"Yeah, I love you dad," I finally say as I sit down beside him to watch the TV with him. Keith Mars was my father no matter what; no DNA test would ever change that. He raised me.


	9. Collective Family

Redeeming LoVe

Chapter 9: Collective Family

**Veronica**

Even though I seemed fine yesterday after visiting with Abel Koontz the reality of the situation is hitting home with me. I can't believe that my mother was seeing Jake Kane behind my dad's back; even more was that there could be a possibility that he could be my father. All I really wanted to do right now was stay in bed and relax, but there were things I needed to do and wouldn't get done from my bed.

I pull out the photos of me with the bull's-eye on them out of my desk. I am looking through them as all these thoughts flood through my head. '_Does my dad know that I might not be his daughter? Was my mom seeing Jake during her whole marriage to my dad or just part of it? Why wouldn't she come clean with dad? Did Jake Kane know I was his daughter, and if so why hasn't he done something about it? Was Lilly and I sisters and if so that meant I made out with my brother?_' At that thought I jumped up and ran for the bathroom to throw up. Oh my god did I almost sleep with my own brother.

I knew the photos were sent to my mother, but if they were from Jake wouldn't she know it. I had so many questions, but the only person who could really answer them for me wasn't in the picture right now. I was a little upset that my mom would flee rather than face this situation head on. Then it hit me maybe my mom left to protect me, but from who. I wondered if the photos were from him, and this was how he planned on taking my dad down. If this is all about that and nothing more than a rivalry well Jake Kane has already lost because Keith Mars raised me. I didn't care whose father he was, if he was behind all of this he was going down like the dog he was.

Veronica looks at the photos from Lianne's safety deposit box.

One of the photos was taken last year sometime, while I was downtown. The whole reason I was there was because my mom felt I needed to see someone after Lilly's death. Yes, I saw a shrink every Thursday for 6 weeks, until I axed that. Dr. Dave was an elderly man who smelled funny like old cheese and didn't really understand what I needed. More of less, he was of no help once so ever for what I was going through at the time. I just wasn't sure which Thursday it was, hold it I notice in another photo I still had my long hair and there was a sign for Neptune High School Book Week. Okay, now just need to find out which week that happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I decide to see Mrs. Murphy the school secretary to see when book week was last year. "Mrs. Murphy," I say as she looks up from her computer screen.

"Ms. Mars I don't think you are scheduled to see Mr. Clemmons right at this moment," she says softly as I shake my head. Yeah, I usually am called in at least once or twice a week for bogus crap.

"Actually I had a question, when is book week," I say as she flips through her calendar on her desk.

"Wow, now there's an attitude I like to see in our post-literate age. You still have time; it's always the first week in February. You have plenty of time to pick out what you want," she says as she goes back to her computer screen leaving me to think. _So no I know when the picture was taken, but now I need to find out from where._

"Veronica, wait up," Logan calls out as he passes by Duncan making his way closer to me.

"I don't really have time," I mutter as I look back at him. He looks like he has seen a ghost or something.

"I wanted to know how you were doing after you know," he mutters as I stop to really look at him. Yes, this was Logan Echolls, but he was actually concerned for someone other than himself. I think hell has frozen over because we really haven't defined just where we stand with each other.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are we doing," I say as he looks at me hard.

"I thought we were friends or maybe getting there," he says softly as I nod my head. I knew that's what I was hoping for, but was unsure if he felt the same way.

"That sounds fine, but I really do need to get running," I say as I take off. I headed to where I was standing in one of the pictures. I look around to see where someone might sit where they would have the perfect view of where I was. The only thing that came close was a little café. It had tables on the sidewalk where someone could sit and watch the people coming and going. I head in that direction and sit at a few until I find the table where the photo was taken from. Yes, it was the perfect match.

I look down at my receipt for one ice tea that I got when I ordered. I looked over the receipt at the date is which was November 21, 2004 and the time is 15:09. Yes, bingo the receipt was dated and time-stamped. I just had to check to see if they kept the receipts or tossed them. Luckily for me they kept them and with the help of the photos I was able to talk the waitress into getting me all the receipts for a certain time frame and found that the only person there was one Clarence Weidman, Jr. Now I just had to figure out who the heck he was and his connection to my mom.

I went into the office to run a background check on him to get his address. I then headed to it. I drive to the address I found through our database for him. The house is a simple single story in the 06er neighborhood. So he wasn't rich, nor was he poor. He was middle class. I watched as he got into his car and decided to follow him to see where he worked. Well, wouldn't you know? I followed him to Kane Software, the number of the building being 10996. I call to see what his job description was. It would have to be as the head of Kane Security. So know I need to figure out what the point was of taking the photos and sending them to my mom. '_I guess things could be worse, but right now the only thing I can think is that Jake Kane was my father, and that kind of information is going to be worth millions. If I prove he was my dad then I intend to collect on that very soon, especially after the hell he has put my family through._'

I decide to head back to my apartment where I just want to go to bed without having to think about all of this family drama for an hour or two. It hurt to think of how my mom could hurt me so much and my dad. I mean it wouldn't make a difference to me if Jake was my father or not. Keith Mars is the only father I had. He raised me so whether or not we shared the same DNA that title would always belong to him.

I use my key to open the door before I can even set my bag down my dad is rushing toward me. I have to laugh at the disheveled sight before me. He was limping and had a nasty cut under his right eye that went down toward his nose. He looked like he was in a bar fight and had been given a nice upper cut to the face.

"Dad, what happened to you," I ask concern as he fumbles slightly.

"It's nothing, just had a bad collision at home plate. I'll be fine I got you something though. Cover your eyes and no peeking," he says very excitedly like he was high on crack or something. I wondered if he got something from a doctor for his new cut and busted nose.

"What kind of collision at home? Did you fall in the garbage disposal?" I ask not really understanding what he meant.

"Home plate, police leagues, weekly games," he says as he pretends to be the umpire for a moment as he waves his hands, "Safe!" he yells smiling.

"At least tell me you saw a doctor for the nasty cut," I say as I go to tough his bruise that was forming.

"Chicks dig scars Veronica. I'm fine, now come on. Ya gotta see this," he says as he jumps up and claps his hands together. I was seriously worried he had stumbled into a meth lab as well. He takes me to my room where he has set up a twin water bed. Oh my god I had wanted one of these for several years when I was younger. Yet, I never got one. My parents told me that Santa couldn't deliver one to the second floor of our house where my bedroom was. I smiled as I remember that time of my life. I was so innocent and naïve then.

"I love you," I tell him as serious as I could be. I lean into him as I pull him forward to hug him. My dad almost falls back as he moves to meet me. I took him by surprise.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" he questions as he puts his hand up to my forehead. I nod my head as he stands up and makes his way toward the door, "Night, sweetie," he says as he glances back before walking out.

"Night," I say as I fall back on the sloshing bed. I quickly get up and go to find some sheets to make the bed. I then take a shower to release the tension in my muscles. I turn out the light as I walk back into my room and fall into my bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days later I am sitting at my desk in my dad's office half listening to the conversation he was having with Casey Gant's parents. I knew the 09er only by association, nothing more. I guess he sold all his worldly possessions' to join a cult. Well that seems like something that could make him a better person. The Gant's wanted proof that the cult was hurting him. I was fiddling with the DNA kit I ordered online when they exited my dad's office.

"Veronica honey now what on earth are you doing?" my dad asks as he motions for all the things covering my usually clean desk.

"Our health teacher told us she'll give extra credit to any students who are willing to take a self-administered HIV test to check for anything out of the normal. I'm trying to draw a blood sample from this kit I ordered online, but I seriously do not want to prink my own finger," I say as I throw in a head tilt.

"Oh I find this very endearing. My kickass, action figure daughter is afraid to draw a little blood," he mocks me with a very nicely done Transylvanian accent. I had to laugh because he was so going to do this for me.

"Dad if you really want to be the greatest father ever you would let me draw some of your blood. I mean you have been sexually active and all," I say throwing it on thick.

"What?" he coughs up sputtering his drink.

"Dad, no one will know the difference," I say with a smile as I hold out the finger stick for him.

"Seriously, oh for crying out loud, you're totally serious about this, aren't you?" he says as I pass the finger stick to him. I watch as he pokes himself and places the dab of blood on the folded paper I hand to him. "Moving on do you know Casey Gant," he says as he hands me back the paper holding his DNA.

"Unfortunately, I know of him. I wasn't really his friend. He is though just another slice off the loaf of shallow, vapid, pain-in-the-ass 09erdom," I say as I fan the paper trying to dry the smear of blood faster.

My dad goes into what Casey's parents discussed with him, and his assessment. We both laughed at the thought that one rich 09er would even think about giving up everything to join a cult. He goes on with the fact that there isn't much they can do since he is 18 years old. He sits down on the edge of my desk as he continues speaking about the prospect of the bonus and all. He tells me that what they are really looking for was any proof of any unlawful activity out there like firearms, drugs, and kidnapping, anything that will get the Sheriff's department out to take a look around the place. We joke around about me talking with him and getting his DNA could if need be.

"Veronica? I mean this do not, under any circumstances' or upon pain of slow, agonizing death even think about going to that compound yourself. I will do all the leg work with this case. Do you understand nous comprenon nous?" he says in French as serious as he has spoken to me in a long time.

"Mais oui," I reply back as he heads back to his office. Once I was sure he was busy I pull the box with my blood sample out of my desk drawer and add my dad's to the box and seal it up. I quickly glance in the direction of his office. I knew there really was no extra credit, but it was the only thing that popped into my head. I couldn't think of any better idea to get his sample. '_There is, however, this online company that does paternity testing for a small fee. I need to know, without a doubt, if Jake Kane was my father or if my dad was my dad._' I head out to take the parcel to the post office and mail it out.

'_Veronica we need to talk_.' –Logan

'_Okay. Dog Beach in 15_,'- I reply back.

"_K_,'-Logan

I get back into my car and head to my apartment to get Backup before heading to meet up with Logan. I then get to the beach and see Logan's yellow obnoxious SUV.

"Hey," he says softly as he moves to follow me down toward the water's edge.

"Hey," I reply back as I sit down in the sand digging my shoes into the sand.

"Have you found out anything with what you learned from Koontz?" he questions getting right to the point.

"Logan I haven't been able to think of much other than that the last several days. I even tricked my dad into giving me a blood sample," I say as he looks startled.

"Do you think you will be able to handle it if you aren't really Veronica Mars, but Veronica Kane?" he asks honestly as I follow Backup with my eyes.

"I want to say 'yes' without a doubt, but I really don't know," I finally admit. We sit there for a little while longer in complete silence, but it wasn't the annoying kind no it felt serene. "Could you if you were in my position?" I ask as he looks over at me.

"You should know this, of course I would gladly give up the family I have now for another," he says in a serious voice.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," I say as he shrugs his shoulders. "Lilly told me the day she died she had a huge secret. Logan do you think this was it. Do you think she was trying to tell me this?" I question as I begin to think of that day all over again. Now I am second guessing myself if there was anything I could have done to change the course of events.

"Veronica, could I tell you something without you getting upset," Logan says as I nod my head. "The day Lilly died I…" my phone ringing cut him off.

"Dad, no I have Backup. We're at the beach. Yeah, I'll head home right now. No, I'm sorry I lost track of time. Sure see you soon," I say as I look over at Logan. "I'm sorry Logan I have got to get home. I'll find you tomorrow," I say as I call Backup and leave.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I can't believe it. I almost told her, crap. I am halfway to my SUV when of course the one person I didn't want to run into greets me.

"I thought we had an understanding," Weevil sneers at me as he gets off of his bike.

"I was meeting Veronica. This is where she asked me to meet her," I say moving closer to my door.

"Right," he sneers once more.

"You know if you would pay more attention to what is going on with her you'd see she could use some help," I snap ticked off that he was questioning me like I was a criminal.

"What the hell do you mean?" he snaps upset, so I lay it all out for him. I tell him all about the douche bag Toy and how he was tormenting Veronica. He tells me he will take care of it.

"How is Ms. Navarro?" I ask as he was putting his helmet on.

"What do you care? She'll be back to work as soon as she's well," he snaps. I just shake my head. Weevil didn't understand the imperfect relationship I had with his grandmother. I don't think anyone would understand it, well maybe Veronica would but only because she knew about what Aaron did.

"She's the only person I actually respect," I say as I give him a salute and get into my car leaving him looking shell shocked after me. I get home with just enough time to take a shower and hit the hay. For some reason I was totally exhausted.

I was woken up by my phone pinging from an unknown number. I look the message over, '_took care of the problem._' I couldn't think of any one taking care of a problem for me, but I guess I'd find out sooner or later what the message meant. I quickly took and shower and got ready for the day.

"Logan, just the person I wanted to see," Aaron says as he exits his office with a suited man I hadn't seen before. "I'll be talking with you Joe," he says as he moves around me.

"I'm actually running late," I lie as I try to head toward the kitchen to grab a pop tart, but Aaron is right behind me.

"I wanted you to know that I don't appreciate the Mars girl hanging around the house. People will think that you two are involved and I don't need that kind of publicity," he grinds out as he reaches for my arm.

"Veronica and I are friends. We have classes together and sometimes have to work on assignments. I don't think you would like me to hang out at her cramped apartment so she comes here," I snap as I twist my arm out of his grasp and walk toward the sliding door. "Anyway I think if I wanted to date Veronica that would be my issue not yours," I snap back as I can see the anger flash before I walk out the door to my SUV. I headed to Veronica's favorite bakery and picked up a few of the pastries before heading to school.

"Dude, where have you been," Dick mutters as exit by SUV heading toward Veronica who just pulled in.

"I've been busy," I say as she gives me a small smile before taking the offered bag.

"Thanks, I was running late this morning," she mutters as we head toward the quad area of school where a large crowd had formed. I hadn't seen this big of a crowd since the beginning of school.

"What's going on?" Veronica questions as her sidekick joins us.

"It looks like the bikers have found a new friend to screw with," Wallace says as I look up to see none other than Troy Vandergrift tapped up buck naked on the flag pole. I barely caught sight of Weevil as he looked in my direction giving me a curt nod. That was who sent me the text this morning, but how the hell had he gotten my number. Oh well, he was now dealing with Troy for Veronica.

"Awe, it seems justice is finally getting back on track," Veronica says as we walk closer to Troy.

"You think you're funny, just you wait until I get you," he sneers toward us, but I was unsure who he was really talking to.

"Well it looks like the last laugh is on you," Veronica says as she pulls out her camera and snaps a photo of him.

"I'll get you back you bitch," he leers her way. "I know it was you who got the bikers to do this to me. Wait until my father hears about this," he yells as I see a girl walk up to him.

"Troy," Madison whines as she tries to help him out only to fail.

"This is your fault," she says as she lurches for Veronica only to be pulled back by Dick.

"Maddie, lets retract the claws. We don't know what Ronnie might have," he says keeping a firm grasp on her and giving me a small nod.

"Right," Veronica says as she turns to leave. "Have you told Dick about us," she mutters.

"No, but he walked over with us. Neither one of us killed each other on the way," I smirk as Wallace looks puzzled.

"Yeah, a miracle," she retorts as she hands me back the pastry bag. "I'll let you have this one, since you bought more than enough for me," as she eats more of the second pastry.

"When have you ever freely given food back," I say as she goes to hit me as she stops and stares at Casey Gant. He was at one time one of my best buds, but he has changed dramatically over the past couple months or so.

"Quickly, do you know what's up with him?" Veronica asks as I see the masses filling into the school. Casey was playing hacky sack with a few other outsider kids.

"Not really. One day he was hanging out with us, the next he gave everything up. He no longer showed up for parties, took the off beaten road, seemed like he was a whole other person," I say as she nods her head.

"Have you heard of the **Moon Calf Collective**?" she asks as Wallace walks off joining the guys playing.

"No," I say as we walk into the school hallway. I see Duncan leaning against the wall near our lockers. He begins to stand up as we get closer to him.

"Hey," he says as I watch Veronica walk right past him totally ignoring him. I wondered how she was going to react with the thought that his dad and her mom were an item, or more so if she had even thought about how they might be related. I guess she had already processed that. "I thought we were actually becoming social," he mutters as I look over at him. He had a very confused look.

"Don't know man. Did you see your pal up on the flag pole?" I questions as he looks up at me.

"Who?" he says just as Troy comes barreling into the hallway mad as hell. "What the heck happened to him?" he asks as Troy comes right at me shoving me into the wall.

"I know you had something to do with this. You are nothing but scum if you think I am willingly giving up on her. She is mine," he yells into my face.

"Troy, man relax there is no girl worth this," Duncan says as I have to laugh inside my head because Veronica Mars sure was.

"Yes, she is. Veronica is mine," he leers at the two of us before stalking off toward the gym.

"Are you kidding me? Troy is this bent out of shape over Veronica," Duncan says as I give him a quick summary of the hell Troy had been giving Veronica over the last few weeks.

"No wonder she is always running around," he mutters as we split heading in two very different directions.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

'_I am not ready to face Duncan. I have way too many sweet memories of our lives intertwined together that have become chilling what-ifs_,' I think as I quickly walk away from Logan and Duncan.

I decide the best place to start looking for answers about Casey would be his ex-girlfriend. I found Darcy in the bathroom after Gym. She told me all about how Casey just became weird and she had to cut him loose. She made it sound like he had been body snatched or something, but this was the same asphat that turned Weevil in for copying a song for our English class last year. Darcy did though say that Casey said he wanted to cleanse his life of all the toxins that was killing him, they were holding him down. The only good item that really seemed to be helpful was that she knew Ms. Mills had become really close to Casey. This was something I could work with. I knew Ms. Mills ran the literary magazine for the school. Now I just needed to find a way of getting on the literary magazine team.

I spend the majority of the school day avoiding both Duncan and Troy as best as I could. Troy though seemed to pop up more as my classes were letting out, so I would have to work my way into the crowd to disappear. As I was walking toward my car I saw him standing beside it as Weevil pulled me into the bushes near the back side of the school.

"What the heck?" I snap as I look at Weevil.

"Sorry, Logan told me what was going on," he says as I now see why Troy had ended up on the pole this morning. "The boys will look after you," he says as I look back toward my car to see Troy gone.

"Thanks," I say as I move out of the bushes.

"Let's just say you owe me a favor now," he smirks as he walks off. Great, Logan asks for his help and I am the one left owing a favor. That just didn't seem fair to me, but I was very appreciative of it none the less. Since Logan left me with a favor to Weevil, well Logan is going to give me a favor for me to collect at anytime.

'_You owe me a favor'_ I type out as I press send to Logan.

'_How do you figure that_?' –Logan

'_Weevil_' I send right back trying to figure out what to write for submission to the magazine.

'_Weevil, how does that add up for me_,' –Logan

'_Are you serious? You asked him for help, now I owe him so you owe me. I will decide when I want to collect. End of discussion_.' I typed out going back to the writing I was working on. Logan didn't text me anymore after that, nor did I text him. I decided to write a poem as a cutter. I have never actually cut myself, thought about it once after Shelly's party. Yet, as I held the razor to my wrist I couldn't go through with it. I decided to chop off my hair and change my clothing instead.

After completing what I thought was an awesome poem, and a play of words I headed to bed. I didn't understand why younger version of me really wanted a waterbed now that I had one. I guess it was good for one thing, the swaying of the bed made me feel really sleepy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I had been running late the day before during Gym class so I didn't get a shower like I wanted so I needed one now. I was just getting ready to rinse my hair out as the water goes immediately from luke warm to freezing cold.

"Ahh!" I yelp as the freezing water sprays all over me. "Dad I thought the dang landlord was going to fix the freakin plumbing," I say as I walk out of the bathroom with my robe on.

"Sweetheart he told me last time I called him he was putting all new pipes and the works in. I think he just has other things on his mind," my dad says looking anywhere but at me.

"Really he has been feeding you that line of crap for so long I would believe that Rob Thomas was an actor as well as a writer," I snap as I head to the fridge to get a bottle of water before changing.

Maybe if we get the five grand bonus we could look for somewhere else to live," he says with a smile as he kisses my forehead. Right, that was if we figured out the case with Casey. I give him a hug before heading back to my room. I mean if I was a Kane hot water would be a given, but could I really become a Kane if it meant giving up the life I had right now.

My crappy day was getting even crappier as my first period teacher wanted us to break up into group, and well let's just say that I was left as the odd person out. I just wished sometimes that people weren't so darn judgmental. The kids around me even gave me a smirk knowing that I now no longer had a group to work with. I think the teacher felt sorry for me so he had me to join Dick Casablancas and Madison forming a group of three instead of four. The whole hour I was getting the death stare from Madison while Dick was texting or talking with other students. I did most of the work. I would have done better alone.

"Veronica," a voice calls as I am walking out of the class. Well I wasn't sure she would get back to me so soon, but it was nice to see Ms. Mills.

"Ms. Mills," I say as I adjust my bag.

"I read the poem you turned in for the literary journal, '_I Cut Because I Can_.'" She says as I see Casey out of the corner of my eye.

"I had several I thought might be suitable for the topic, but that one seemed to nail it all for me. It felt more relatable than the others, and showed a little bit of where I was and how far I have come," I say as she looks over at me with a look of concern or maybe astonishment.

"I think it was very well written, but not exactly what I was looking for this time around to be published, but maybe next time. I was drawn in by your very unique, but different outlook. I think if you would like a more expressible environment that I know of a place where you'd always be welcomed. We're a family of sorts," she says as I know what she was referring to. I stop midstride as I look up at her.

"Well I have a few people I know who have joined the literary magazine," I say as I stop fully in front of my next class.

"Well I'm not actually talking about the magazine, but I'll keep that in mind. I was talking more about the folks out at the **Moon Calf Collective**. I live there with several others. I could tell from your poem that you might actually enjoy coming there for a visit. I mean if you would like," she says as I think back on what my dad said about not going to the cult at all. He told me under no circumstances were I to go there. Shit! I look over at her and just nod my head. _I am in so much trouble._

I am to meet Ms. Mills after school by her car, and follow her out to the collective. I decide I might need to take back up, but Weevil might stick out and I already owe him. I would like Wallace to go, but he has practice after school. The one person I knew might be useful wasn't the person I had in mind for the job. Logan looks up from his lunch just as I am starring at the outfit Troy had on. I had used his picture on the flagpole as my screen saver to remind me how much of a threat he could be.

"Logan," I say as I stand in front of him with all his friends. I was just asking for the snide comments now, but he just looked up at me.

"Veronica," he says as I see Troy flinching beside of Duncan. He almost looked like he was about to burst from his seat and throw me over his shoulder.

"Um, the assignment that we were partnered for," I start but stopped as I tried to think of what to say.

"No worries, I'll meet you by your car after school," he says as I give him a small smile before heading toward the school entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm glad you decided to join me today," Ms. Mills was saying as Logan shows up.

"I invited Logan if that's alright with you," I say as Ms. Mills gives a small nod.

"Sure, just follow me," she says as she gets into her car and Logan joins me in mine.

"Where the heck are we even going," Logan says about 5 minutes into the drive. I give him the quick version of what I was doing and he just couldn't believe my dad told me not to go here and I was doing just what he asked me not to do. We pull up behind Ms. Mills to what looks like a huge farm.

"Come on over, you both are going to just love the place," Ms. Mills says as I get out of my car and make my way toward her.

"It is so fresh here," Logan says as he reaches for my arm.

"This is all so amazing and pretty. I feel like I'm on a movie set or something. I'm glad you invited me," I honestly say because it was sure beautiful. I mean the air was very clean and fresh smelling.

"Well here, I'm just Holly," she says while we both follow her. Holly tells us both to stay out of the barn as we pass by it. Logan caught my look when she said this and just shook his head with a grin.

"Hey," Holly says to a man as he approaches her and gives her a big kiss on the lips before looking toward Logan and me. He reaches over and pulls both of us into a hug.

"Holly said she was brining someone out, but she didn't say anything about two people," he says with a smile. I was surprised by what I saw going on, there really wasn't anything going on that made this place seem like a cult. I mean sure they were supper friendly and touchy feely, but it didn't have the vibe I thought it would.

Logan was about to say something t me as Casey walks up to us.

"Veronica I heard you were coming, but Logan this is a surprise. I would have thought this might have been lower than what you were use to," he says as Logan looks him over.

"Yeah, Logan came for me. This is well off the beaten path for me, and I needed a friendly face," I say as he raises an eyebrow.

"Um! Okay, but now that I think about it, yeah it makes perfect sense that you'd wind up here sooner or later. I mean even Logan here could benefit from this setting," Casey says in a very civil tone no hatred or anything lingering in his words.

"Yeah." I say as I pull Logan closer to me. He looks down at me with a questionable look, but lets it go as we follow after Holly. Casey was glad and said he would see both of us later and wandered off. Holly told us that dinner would be soon and wanted to know if we wanted to stay and help out. Logan this time shakes his head, but when he looks at me gives in.

We approach some tables that are set outside. There are so many young people milling around gathering food, and even fixing it. We head for one table where I see a young black girl stirring something in a bowl. She says her name is Rain. Logan was about to laugh as I elbowed him I the side so he grunts instead. Rain though laughs which in turn gets me a small nudge from Logan. Rain shows Logan and I were the cow was for me to milk. Logan thought that was totally funny as he joked about me finally finding a job that fit my size.

I try to pump information out of Rain, but she doesn't give anything informative up. Yet when I asked about the big harvest that Holly had mentioned earlier her eyes lit up. She even went as far as saying it was going to be the 'ultimate cash crop'.

I felt a sort of peace coming over me the more I spent time with the collective. I even felt Logan relax more since we showed up. He even helped out at dinner by setting up plates and passing things out. This was a whole other side to him. He seemed like a normal teenager not the famous movie stars son. I could totally fall for this version of Logan if I knew I could keep him, but for some reason I felt it was wrong to hope for it. I knew once we left it would all be gone.

Logan and I were headed toward the fire pit that the majority of the collective was now at singing. Rain calls for me to join her, but Casey asks Logan and me to sit beside of him. I felt out of place because I felt like the new shiny toy. It was different to feel like people could actually want to know you.

Veronica walks towards Rain until stopped by a voice behind her.

"Logan do you mind if I borrow Veronica," Casey asks as Logan looks over at me before heading toward Rain. "I just want to talk. We've been going to classes together for, what, three years?" he asks as the group continues to sing. Logan even seems very talkative with Rain as I observe him laughing at whatever she had just said to him. I couldn't believe how carefree he looked.

"Yeah, something like that," I mutter as he chuckles.

"I probably deserved that. I mean I haven't treated you the best have I. I mean we haven't really actually liked um, talked or anything either. I feel like I have been missing out on life lately," he says as the singing stops and Josh begins to talk.

Josh is now having the group talk about certain feelings they are having or something that is going on with them. It was strange listening to people talk like in a group counseling session. I had to stop myself a few times from rolling my eyes at some of the things that was being shared.

"Veronica Mars. How 'bout a big Moon Calf welcome for one of our honored guests?" Josh says as I look around at all the people actually clapping their hands.

"Veronica's a writer, a poet. She has a unique voice I think you'd all appreciate. Would you honor us with the one you showed me earlier?" Holly says as I look up to see Logan staring at me intently. I wasn't prepared for this. I mean it was one thing for her to read the words that meant something different for me, but I couldn't say them out loud. "Go for it, Veronica. We're all family here," she says with a genuine smile. I stand up and grab my bag.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I say as I race off in the direction of the barn. I needed a place to hide and the barn was that place. I open the barn door only to be surprised by a panicked bucking horse that knocks me to the ground. As I sit in the mud I think about how much I wanted a pony, but this horse freaked me out.

"Veronica," Logan yells worried as he makes his way toward me helping me up.

"Veronica! Are you all right?" Josh questions as Holly and Casey are coming up beside him.

"Yeah, I mean you took me by surprise with the poem, and I needed somewhere to like hide," I reply honestly hiding my face from Logan's prying eyes. When I look up at Josh and Holly I see no judgment in their eyes, only concern laced them. Josh tells me how they got the horse from a neighbor who was abusing him and they were nursing him back to health. Logan and I say our goodbyes. I could tell Logan and to talk with me, but he let it alone. As I pulled up to his SUV he said if I was going out there again to let him know. I promised I would.

"There's my daughter," my dad says as I open the apartment door. I look up to see him sitting in his armchair with Backup at his feet.

"Hey, dad," I say as I walk weakly into the apartment. My butt hurt right now from falling in it.

"You're covered in mud, did you volunteer for mud wrestling without my knowledge," he snips at me laughing.

"Awe, now that's why you make the big bucks, nothing gets by you," I snap back not really in the mood.

"Okay, so honey did you gather any Intel on our boy Casey," he asks turning all serious on me. I relay the information I had gathered leaving out going to the collective with Logan. I give him all the details that the ex-girlfriend gave me. I head toward my room to try to get a hot shower before the water turns freezing.

As I linger in the shower soaking up the heat on my back, I think about the fact that somewhere in Pennsylvania a guy or girl in a lab is checking my DNA against Keith Mars. After spending the day with Logan and the collective this isn't about the money any longer, no it's about just knowing. I need to know who my father was. I guess it's for my peace of mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As I walk down the hallway toward my class I see Casey talking with Logan so I run to catch up to him. "Casey!" I call out as Logan turns to wave at me before heading in another direction. "Are you two bonding over world domination," I say as he just laughs, but gives me an honest smile. "I wanted to apologize for my mental breakdown last night as well as being a jackass to you," I admit as he looks directly at me as if he was trying to look through me.

"Well Veronica, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" he jokes as I just shake my head of course. "My darling I'm Casey Gant, I think I wrote the instruction manual on how to be a jackass. I was just telling Logan it would be cool for the two of you to come back out," he continues.

'_I knew Logan said he would go back out with me, but I was really doubting if the collective was a cult or not. I was thinking about if I was __an heiress I wouldn't have to do this sort of thing, but if I wasn't Dad and I could really use this five grand. I really didn't want to hurt Casey he seemed so much better off, but if it meant having to save him, so be it.' _I thought as I just nodded my head.

I was heading toward the lockers running late to my class after lunch when I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm pulling me into a classroom. I am spun around to face my attacker when I see Logan standing before me. I had totally thought it was Troy and had gotten my taser out to give him a shock.

"Logan," I snap as I punch him in the arm.

"Ronnie, what the hell," he snaps agrivated.

"I thought you were Troy," I say as his facial expression softens and I felt on the verge of tears. I hated not feeling safe.

"Ronnie, oh I'm sorry. I thought we could just talk before heading out to meet with Casey. I got it cleared with the teacher. I'm sorry," he half mutters. I knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but I was on edge and he wasn't helping me.

Logan and I both walk out of the classroom heading to my car as Troy sits in the office. He looks at the two of us with a glare that if I wasn't already fearful of him I surely would be now. Casey is already out at the collective when we showed up. Josh asks to talk with me while Logan and Casey head over toward the gardens. Josh showed me his cash crop; I couldn't believe that it was poinsettias. He told how they wouldn't be where they were if Casey hadn't donated the money to help build the greenhouse. That did surprise me slightly, but after spending some time with him I could totally see it.

Josh did tell me that I was like a tower with high walls, which I had built up around myself. He explained that if I didn't change my way of thinking it would be harder later to break the walls down. I knew he was right, but it didn't matter to me because I didn't want to let anyone see the real me. I mean, would the real me be any different than who I was right now.

Logan and I were helping Rain out preparing the food again as I Josh came over toward the whole group followed closely by a man with a hat on.

"Hey, listen up everybody. This is important. We've got Sal from the County Water Department who's out here to check for lead in the pipes so try not to use the water for the next fifteen to twenty minutes, all right?" he says as I see my dad lift his head. Logan noticed him at the same time. The look on my dad's face told me everything I needed to know. He was pissed off, or more beyond pissed. Neither of us gave in or blew our cover.

"That's it. I'm dead," I mutter under my breath as Logan inhales sharply at my words.

I was on edge the rest of our visit with Casey and the others. I mean on the outside I seemed perfectly fine, but Logan knew it and kept trying to set me at ease with small gestures. At one point he rubbed small circles on the top of my hand as I watched the people around us interacting. I mean everything Casey's parents had said didn't make sense to me at all. The collective was more a family than anything. I hated the fact that no matter what someone was going to get hurt in the end.

Logan drove my car back to the high school. He told me if I needed any help with my dad to let him know he'll take the blame. I knew he totally would, but this was all on me. I headed directly to the office because I knew that was where I would find him hiding. I saw his car in front of the office, so I try to sneak in quietly, but no he heard the click of the door.

"What the hell were you thinking Veronica? That's got to be the worst decision I've ever seen by someone who wasn't literally brain damaged. Since when do you reserve the right to totally blow of my instructions? Does my judgment, my concern for your safety carry that little weight with you?" he yells very angrily as he comes out of the kitchenette with his cup of coffee in his hand. "Please tell me you didn't drag Logan into your mess," he snaps at me as I lay my bag down on the desk.

"Look, we needed quick answers and…I'm sorry. Dad, okay I screwed up, big time, I know. They just seem so harmless. I mean they are so peaceful and nothing like a cult would be," I say as I avoid the issue with Logan.

He then goes on a rant demanding for me to explain my reasoning behind the conclusion I came to about them. I asked if he planted any bugs. He said of course he did, and there was nothing that would prove the collective was a cult. They seemed like a group of people just like the hippies were. He didn't like me going behind his back; more so didn't like me involving Logan into it. Yet, I could tell something was up because he seemed to calm down as I told him all that Logan and I found out.

We were coming to the conclusion that maybe the Gants were being more paranoid than anything when they walked into the office followed by a creepy looking guy.

"Mr. Gant," my dad says as he holds his hand out for him. I watched as they all went into my dad's office leaving me outside. I decide to head home to let Backup out for a walk. I arrived back at the apartment with Backup as my dad was opening the front door to head in. He tells me about the conversation with the Gants and the creepy guy. He explains that things have changed with Casey's grandmother having another stroke. He went on to say that Casey was in line to inherit more than 80 million dollars if she passed. Of course this was what was behind the issue, money. Casey's parents were probably worried he would freely hand over all that money and leave them with nothing.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was up late night thinking about all the changes in my life, and of course over slept this morning making me late for school. I have been lucky not running into Logan, Duncan or Troy. Well especially Troy, I could handle the other two.

"I haven't seen you lately," Wallace jokes as he comes up behind me in the hallway. "I am still waiting for the FBI-Swarms-Coke-Compound headline in the newspaper, Supefly," he jokes as I just look around.

"I hate to burst the little bubble in your head, but the case is dead. Neither my dad nor I have found anything that would suggest that. I seriously doubt that there's anything to find. Anyway my dad caught Logan and me there yesterday. He was ready to totally blow a fuse," I say as he just chuckles at me. "He made it very clear to me that the collective is off limits on punishment of never leaving the house again," I add as my dad my have said something along those words after he yelled a little more at home.

"Dang, well be glad you ain't got my mom. She would have grounded then asked questions," Wallace says as I was pretty lucky with the parental factor.

"Plus, I have started doubting whether or not the collective is a bad thing. I mean Casey is such a nicer person. He is maybe even a sweet guy if that was your type," I quickly add as Wallace gives me a smirk.

"Well I hate to break this to you, it sounds like you have been drinking the Kool-Aid," he says as he gestures a cup using his hands.

"It's not that. I haven't," I snap as I give Wallace a light shove.

"Sure, anything you say Veronica," he cracks up as I start to walk away.

"Why thank you Wallace for being my own personal body check man. Do I look any different to you?" I question as he laughs at me once more.

"V, honestly all I'm saying is, you may be going soft on a brother," he says making his point by pulling at his shirt.

"Again Wallace thanks for the intervention," I snap back as I see Casey coming closer in the corner of my eye.

"Veronica, I've got to go visit my grandma in the hospital after school. Would you want to come with me? Unless you have to check with Logan or something," he says softly.

"Casey, that sounds like a plan," I softly say as he looks like he is relieved.

"Great, thanks," he says as he walks off toward the school building. I don't want to look back to Wallace, but I do it anyway.

"Soft, like a marshmallow," he mouths to me as I toss my water at him. He catches the bottle laughing as he tosses it back to me.

I pulled up next to Casey who was leaning against a beat up looking sedan. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile as we walk into the hospital side by side. His grandmother is in a room all alone, but the equipment that surrounds her is unthinkable. I mean she has wires and all kinds of things sticking in her and all.

"Thanks for coming with me; I just didn't want to come by myself. Can I tell you something?" he asks as he takes his grandmothers hand in his.

"Of course, sure," I say as I stand quietly next to the bed opposite from him.

"It's pretty sad actually when you really think about it. All the money my parents receive, it all comes from my grandmother's estate. Every penny they own has come from her publishing company. Neither of them has worked a day in their life, but has lived the high life. My grandmother provided everything we needed over the years. She wanted my father to take over the company, but he refused. A few years ago, she decided to change her will when she started having strokes, started forgetting stuff, my parents they call her '_Grandmonster_' behind her back, just stopped paying any attention to her," he says as he takes a moment to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "It was then that she left her entire fortune to me. Can you imagine the surprise it was when my parents found out? They started spending mopre time with me and trying to treat me better, but the damage was already done," he says as he bends down and kisses his grandmothers forehead.

"Are you telling me that they have known you get everything?" I questions as I look up toward him.

"Yeah, they found out about a year ago when my dad was going through her papers from a lawyer," he says as he gets up to leave. Well that new information made sense as to why they want Casey away from the collective. It's because they wasn't to keep him, close to squander the money he will inherit.

I get home before my dad does as usual and I decide I would like some milk. I pull it our and stop dead in my tracks when I see Rain's picture on the side of the milk carton. Rain was a runaway; worse yet was that she was only 17. Dang it here I thought the collective was a safe haven and now this.

"That must be some great milk," I hear my dad say as I look around me seeing it was pretty dark now. I must have spaced out.

"Recognize her; she's one of the girls from the collective. She's a runaway," I say passing the carton to him. He smiles as if he had won the jackpot.

"This is the kind of news we were looking for. I've got to call the Gants," he says smiling, but I wasn't too happy with that.

"Hold it, please, Dad. Let's think hard about this for a just minute. I also found out that the Gants have known for a year about Casey inheriting his grandmother's estate. Dad they are playing you," I snap as he looks like I slapped him across the face.

"Veronica this is what we're working for. We were praying for a break, and now you gave it to us. I know that they might have stretched the truth, but a job is a job. I can't let this go even if I wanted to. They're contributing to the delinquency of a minor, and no matter how you look at it, it's a serious crime," he says raising his voice slightly. I just stomp my foot and head to my room slamming the door. I know it seems so childish, but he wasn't listening. I hated the thought that Casey was going to be side saddled by his parents, and I helped do it.

XOXOXOXOXO

I headed to Ms. Mills classroom to find her cleaning the blackboard. I had decided to come clean with her. I wanted to help. "Ms. Mills I need to tell you something," I say as she turns around to look at me.

"Veronica, Casey told me you went with him to visit his grandmother. That was very nice of you," she says with a smile.

"Yes it was. Holly, there's something you really need to know about me, I work for my dad who's a private detective, okay, and…," she insist even looking at me anymore. She is focused on something behind me. Casey is there with tears in his eyes.

"I just got called by Mr. Clemmons office. My grandmother passed away this morning," he mutters as Holly pulls him in for a hug. I couldn't help it as I reach up to stroke his arm he pulls me into a sideways hug. It would be the most assuring thing I have felt since Lilly had been murdered.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I have gone to school and come home for almost week now avoiding everyone and anyone who would try to talk with me. I felt like I needed some space to think things through. I have especially been avoiding my dad, who tries so hard to wait for me. I dress in a simple black dress and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I am getting ready to exit the apartment when I walk into someone.

"Stranger," Logan says as I look up. He is dressed in a black suit, with his wild hair sticking up in all different directions. "I thought I would go to the funeral," he says as I look past him to see a black town car waiting in the parking lot.

"I think we could have taken our cars," I mutter as he shakes his head when I see Casey waiting for us. Logan had even got Casey. The funeral was very small, but elegant at the same time. The people from the collective are all standing by Casey as the funeral concludes. Casey heads toward the town car with Logan and me. I stop for a moment to finally tell Josh and Holly about Rain and her being a runaway before heading back to the guys.

"I appreciated you both being here for me. I mean especially you Veronica, you've been a real friend to me lately," he says as Logan pats him on the back.

"Can you really say that after everything that I have said about working for my dad and all that," I mutter as Casey looks toward me before asking.

"Actually, I have learned one thing you can't fake sincere kindness. I mean Logan could even tell you that. So am I wrong in saying you were genuine in you kindness toward me," he questions as I smile.

"No, I was totally honest with that," I honestly say.

"Casey man, that's as much of a hard truth as we might ever get out of Veronica," Logan smirks as I give them both smiles.

"I guess that is true in a way. I better go make sure my parents know that I am not going to let them starve," he says as he looks in the direction of the limo they were waiting by. As I watch Casey getting closer to them, two men grab him, shoving him into the back of the limo.

"Casey," I yell out as I see the creepy looking man emerge from another vehicle and get in after Casey. I try to run toward him, but I am not fast enough. Logan has followed me.

"Dad," I yell out as I rush into the office followed by Logan. I go into detail as to what I saw happen to Casey, but he made a point that Casey wasn't kicking and screaming. The sheriff would probably do nothing about it. Logan was a little peeved when my dad said it would be useless in going to Lamb. He did enlighten me with Rain being a foster child who was lost in the system. My dad even tells me he didn't turn the collective in after reading about the life Rain had. I give him a small loving smile as Logan tells me he'll talk to me later.

"Do you want to talk about hanging out with Logan?" he questions after Logan leaves.

"Not really," I say as I walk out of the office heading home with a smile on my face. I felt like I was finally breathing a little better.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As I get out of my car I see a flyer under the windshield wiper. I grab it and glance to the SUV parked beside me. I pull the wiper up and put it under. '_As each day__ passes, I come more to terms with the question of my paternity'_. As I look back at Duncan who was just getting out of the SUV.

"What's this?" he questions with a smile as he grabs the flyer off his window. "Free Crab Rangoon with purchase of Happy Family Dinner at Wok'n'Roll. I hope you don't think I wouldn't notice this kind of sacrifice," he jokes as I just shake my head. I wouldn't be able to have it if I was anywhere near Logan anyway. Logan was allergic to any form of shellfish. I wouldn't tempt fate like that with him around.

"It was actually my pleasure," I reply as he walks away giving me a head shake. '_I sent off for the DNA test results because I wanted to know the truth, but can I really trust a lab tech to see my soul through a drunken conga line of genes? Sure, Jake Kane could be my biologically father, but whether he is or isn't really isn't the question at heart. No it would be could I really claim him that and deny the man who raised me, to give up the man who stood by me as my mother walked away._'

"Veronica, wait up for a brother!" Wallace calls out as I stop walking to watch a Porsche Carrera cross our path wiping into a parking space. "Now that's a sweet ride," Wallace murmurs as he rubs his hands together. I watch as Casey gets out of the car giving me a half disinterested look.

"Veronica, what's up," he says as I see the old Casey is back making me regret thinking better of him. The creepy guy worked his magic.

I decide instead of heading over to the office afterschool I was going to head home. I grab the mail as I open the apartment door. I freeze as I flip through it seeing bills, and junk mail until I see the lab results in a huge vanilla envelope. I disregard the other mail as it falls on the counter and I head to my room.

I have lain on my bed looking at the envelope in my hand for almost two hours. My dad has come home and gone to bed, but I still haven't decided on what to do. '_It's my call now. I can open this letter and find out if my dad is really my dad. If he's not, then I'm almost certainly the daughter of Jake Kane and, consequently, an heiress_.' I head toward the door without thinking. Really didn't want to do this, but could I let the issue go. I am about to turn away and go back to bed when the door flings open.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand out there all night or get the courage to come in," Logan jokes as I walk past him.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I mutter as he looks at me puzzled.

"Do what?" he says softly concern etched all over his face.

"This," I say as I shove the envelope into his hands. He looks it over before realizing what he was holding.

"Veronica," he says even more softly than I deserve. "Could you really live with knowing Keith wasn't your dad? Could you live with the new information that you were a Kane?" he posses the two questions to me.

"I don't know," I admit as he takes the envelope and pulls me in a direction I have only gone a few times. He pauses outside the door, and then walks in. He heads toward the huge Cherry desk. We were in his dad's office. He hands the envelope back to me as I see why he brought me in here, without thinking twice about it I turn on the shredder and push the envelope in.

I thank him for helping me. He walks me out to my car. I feel slightly better, but the realization was it wouldn't matter if Jake was my dad or not Keith was the man who was there my whole life. I couldn't take that away from him. No, whether we shared DNA or not, he was my dad. I slipped back into the apartment and went to bed.


	10. Christmas Revelations

Redeeming LoVe

A/N: I apologize for the long break between this chapter and the last one. I watch the episode several times to get the dialogue I want, but that takes time and I was on winter break. I am back in my classes and school so the chapters will probably be two weeks apart.

Chapter 10: Christmas Revelations

**Veronica**

It's been a couple weeks since I took the envelope with my paternity results over to Logan's house. I stressed over it for a few days, but I think I have gotten the better end of the stick with my dad. I loved that no matter what he was stuck on his traditions. I didn't have to worry about a boring stuffy old dinner, no we would have a crazy holiday themed movie night, and little hens for dinner.

"You know dad, sometimes it's a good thing to break with traditions and give your one and only daughter a break," I mutter as I am pulling out some really old kiddie made ornaments while our ever faithful dog rests on the couch. Of course another tradition of ours was watching, "The Year without a Santa Claus" on television while we did the put the tree together.

"No, honey we can't mess with our high held traditions," he says laughing as he puts yet another Padres themed ornament on the tree. '_What concerned me the most was that all the hideous scary handmade ornaments in the box I was going through were all mine, the downfall of being an only child_.' "Veronica, you're not evening out the tree, you gotta put another Padres ornament over there," my dad says as he pulls yet another ball globe out of his box handing it to me before moving back to his side. I cautiously look at him skeptically because it looked like a tree to me.

"I hate to break this to you, but dad there are some people who think Christmas is about something more important like the birth of Christ, and well not really all about baseball," I say softly trying to land the blow as easy as I could.

"What? Well, we're all entitled to our own religions, as long as you keep following my baseball theme we will have no problems," he says as I can't help but laugh at him.

"Right, I think you have a big ego as it is. Pray do tell though dad what would you like for Christmas," I ask hoping that it was something good.

"Honey, all I need from you is your love and respect," he says with a wicked grin on his face.

"Seriously, dad what would you really like," I ask trying to be as serious as I could.

"Nothing, just save your money sweetheart," he says softly as he pulls me into his side while his favorite part of the movie comes on. I can't help but feel disappointed because I wanted to get him something he wouldn't be able to get himself.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I can't believe that I actually allowed Weevil to attend one of my poker games. Duncan was having way too much fun singing his tones out loud and off key, might I say. It is amusing though to watch Duncan drunkenly rub Weevils bald head while singing. I was totally hoping Weevil would have punched him in the face for the action, but no he didn't. Then again there was Duncan's new lap dog, Troy staring at me while he texted someone on his phone. I hated him even more than I disliked the PCH Biker.

"…I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. 101," Duncan is singing as he shakes his whiskey bottle around while he walks back to his sit next to me. Yes, even though he brought Troy with him; he would still be my best friend. Duncan had the whiskey bottle halfway to his mouth when I took it from him. I was in no mood to hear him sing more of his getto tunes. I banged the bottle on the table as I took it from him to put a cigar in my mouth.

It was the same brand that Aaron had used three days ago to teach me a reminder of how I should behave while he was out of town, or was it because the dick face Troy made up some sorry half ass story about me to his dad who in turn told my dad. Yeah, shit happens. 

"DK, when you start singing, you can't drink anymore," I snap as I am getting restless with this game.

"Awe, come on man the song was getting good," he mumbles half heartedly as he slumps in his chair half pouting like a 5 year old. I wondered sometimes what Veronica really saw in him. The game had dwindled down to Sean, Weevil and me.

"You know, you look pretty comfortable with that thing in your mouth," Weevil snickers at me as I just rub the cigar gently in between my fingers. I loved the feel of them, but hell they gave a good bite when it was lit and burning your flesh.

"I've gotta admit your people sure can hand roll a good cigar like nobody's business," I sass back at him as I see his right eye flicker while the others in the room laugh, but I can see Connor giving me an unmasked look. I just stick it back in my mouth before counting out some chips to up the ante, "Five hundred," I say tossing the chips onto the pile.

"Sure, I'll call," Weevil smirks as he counts out his and tosses them into the pile. Duncan groans loudly as he reaches across me to get the bowl of nuts that was beside me. I look toward Sean who has a grin plastered on his face while Tory is telling some stupid story of a stunt he pulled at his old school.

"Sean, what the hell is up with the ghetto brew it's so beneath you?" I snap as I noticed he had that green bottle in his hand or close by the whole night.

"Logan, it's my new choice of drink," he says as he leans closer to Weevil. I am looking at my cards as Connor and Sean have some discussion over a stupid role he had.

"Weevil, don't cry now," I grin as I shove all of my chips in the middle of the table. The hand I had was so fool proof. The guys all muttered or 'oooo' while Weevil looked at his cards. "All in," I laugh as I see Sean's eyes go to the box before looking back at his ghetto drink.

"Boo hoo, all in," Weevil says as he pushes the amount of chips he needs to cover my bet. I couldn't help, but smile because it was going to be nice winning his money. I toss the cards I was holding triumphantly down onto the table.

"Whoo!" I say getting pumped up as I watch Weevil laying his cards out. "Oh man," I say shaking my head. The cards Weevil had weren't halfway as good as my own. I liked this even more now seeing his hand.

"Awe, man," Duncan says as I see Troy watching this all unfold as well.

"So let's see here. There are 42 cards remaining and I can win with 40 of them," I say smugly as I see Connor looking over at me shaking his head. "I can win with an ace. I can win with just about anyone of the cards I am currently holding in my hand, shocker," I say as I can tell Weevil is getting impatient.

"Just flip it, already," he says annoyed with my antics.

"Okay, but don't cry when the river wins," I say as I slap the card on the table. I was looking at Weevil and not the card as I hear the others around me laughing. I couldn't believe the smirk that Weevil had on his face as I looked down at the card. What the hell I flipped a two? It was one of the only cards that I couldn't win with, shit.

"Wow, Logan he won with a pair of twos," Duncan mutters as he slaps me on the back. I wasn't too thrilled with the concept of actually losing. I could have been sure this was a no brainer, but then again I had just lost.

"Nice game, but I'd like my five grand now so that I can leave before some white guys try to attack me," Weevil says as I look toward Sean.

"The money box, Sean so I can pay the pool boy," I say as Sean slides the wooden box in my direction. I open it up and remove the trays to find it empty. No, I had put the money in the box.

I couldn't believe that the money could just disappear. I mean we all were in the room together, but no one left or was alone in the room at any point. Where had the money gone to? I sure as hell had no need to steal it. I mean I could go to the bank and get whatever amount I needed without any problems. No, someone in the room took it, but whom. Of course Weevil wanted his money, but it was gone.

True to his word Weevil had each of us undress to see if we had it hidden on us, but no only thing he found was that Duncan and I had somehow matched our boxers. They were the reindeer boxers that Veronica had picked up the year before Lilly died. I remembered Veronica said Lilly had her go into this store looking for something, but only thing she found were the boxers. I liked that memory. Weevil threatened to turn each of us upside down to get his money, but no instead he walked over to one of the cabinets and took my mother's one of a kind antique egg my father bought her in Europe. Yeah, my night just turned crappier. The Faberge Egg was worth more than five grand, more so it was hard to replace.

"Don't you boys get too comfortable this isn't over? I'll be collecting a grand soon from each of you," Weevil snaps pointing his finger at us as he opens the sliding door and exits.

"This was the worst game of strip poker ever," Troy snaps smugly as he falls back into one of the chairs near the door.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

After last night with dad I needed something to take my mind off the concept that Christmas was going to be more different this year without my mom than it was right after Lilly died. I had met up with Wallace as he was getting out of his beat up car.

"What do you think about this?" I ask as I hold up the pamphlet I had picked up for a baseball camp.

"Vee, girl you know this is for a baseball camp, right?" he says a little smugly as he looks at it before stopping with a grin on his face, "It's not like a catalogue of hot guys or anything," he responds as I look up at him.

"Oh my gosh do they really have like a catalogue for that?" I ask feigning my dumb blonde act.

"Veronica, girl you need to get out more, but attending a week long Padres fantasy camp doesn't sound like you at all," Wallace smirks as I nudge him hard into Casey who turns around to look at us but says nothing.

"Yeah, I totally want to go to it. It's for my dad. I want to give him something he would enjoy," I say as he laughs.

"I hate to break it to you but in what world can you to splurge three grand for this kind of thing," Wallace says making a very valid point to me as we come to a direct halt in the middle of the hallway.

"God, I am so sick of not having any money to do just the normal things with," I snap as he chuckles softly while he pats his chest in a sympathetically gesture with his hand over his chest. The whole thing seemed territorial to me. "Wallace I'd be the best rich person you could ever meet. I'm already frugal as it is, the reality is that money is so wasted on the wealthy, they don't know how to spend it wisely or in the right ways," I mutter as I am knocked slightly out of the way by Duncan who is headed right for Weevil.

"What the hell? I want my laptop back right now," Duncan snaps angrily as he shoves into Weevil.

"Well rich boy how does it feel to want something," Weevil sneers toward Duncan who in turn grabs Weevil by the shirt pulling him into him.

"I am not messing around with you, give me my computer," Duncan says as I see how badly he was prepared for the guys with Weevil. My thoughts are correct as I watch Weevil's pals slam Duncan up against the lockers without even thinking twice.

"I didn't take your stupid money," Duncan says.

"Well like I said someone did," Weevil retorts as I decide to move in closer. I watch as Weevil finally calls his boys off of Duncan, but still gives him a glare for second measure. I just didn't understand the whole story, but was surprised that Weevil had done something with Duncan at all. After a moment Weevil moves away from Duncan leaving him fuming and looking sore. I don't want to get involved, but decide to approach Duncan anyway.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" I finally say as he looks up at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you now talking to me because it seems like you have been avoiding me for the past few weeks," he mutters as I silently think about the reason why I was avoiding him. Right, you might be my brother is on the tip of my tongue, but I let it go as I see him rummaging in his bag.

"So someone took your laptop?" I manage to say without anything else. I see Logan out of the corner of my eye turn down the hallway we were in followed closely by Troy. I wasn't in the mood for that jerk right now, so I start to walk away when Duncan doesn't spill right away.

"Yeah, damn Logan and his stupid poker game," Duncan mutters half under his breath as he follows behind me. "Weevil won five grand at it, and someone stole the money. I guess this is his way of collecting," he mutters fully aware I could totally hear him.

"Well Duncan what the hell do you expect when you lie down with the dogs, you're gonna get fleas at some point," I say as I think of how this would get back to Logan, but wasn't too worried about it. I needed to keep Troy away and if he thought Logan and I weren't friendly he might leave me alone.

"I wasn't the one to invite him," he says as I just laugh at his thought about me talking about Weevil like he was a dog.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about Weevil when I made the comment," I snap as he gives me a puzzled expression.

"I thought you were getting along with Logan," he says as I start to walk away once more with him following me. "Veronica my laptop disappearing kinda concerns you as well," he says as I fully turn around at his words. I wasn't sure just how I was concerned in this matter, but I would play along until I got what I needed.

"Well I hate to break it to you big boy, I don't really see how I am involved," I muttered as I see a small smile grace his lips twitching into a devious smirk.

"About three years ago I started a journal on my laptop, and well during the time we dated you were a very huge feature in my writing," he says as I feel my face blushing. I was a little upset by the revelation and flattered at the same time. '_God why couldn't rich people be like normal people and write their feeling in an actual journal, Ugh!_'

I knew exactly where Weevil and his pal would be, but I wasn't expecting the room to be so dark. The guys were all playing some sort of game while sitting on the floor. I did my little head tilt thing trying to get Weevil to do what I was asking him to do, but he ignored me. I wasn't too happy with him at all. I just wanted to get the stupid laptop back and forget about hearing Duncan say he wrote about me in a journal. Weevil though of course said he would continue taking things from the guys until he got paid. I just didn't understand why the guys didn't just pay him off. I mean they all had more money than they needed, why were they playing around like this.

I decided to get the story on how he heard about the game in the first place. He went on to tell me he found Logan after he overheard some rich 09ers talking about a poker game. "Logan just assumed I was just some dumb Mexican he could take for his cash," Weevil mutters after he told me about the way Logan treated him.

"Do you really think Logan would cheat you out of the money, or was it someone else there," I asked knowing I would be making a stop at some point to Logan's.

"I can tell you that no one left the house with the money. I had them strip in front of me and none of them had it on them. Logan could have hidden it when we all went to the window to eye his mom as she went swimming, but I did a quick search of the place and didn't find anything," Weevil says as I knew Logan was probably innocent, but he still didn't make it sound any better for himself. Weevil and I are walking down the hallway toward class as we finished up our conversation.

Veronica and Weevil walk down the hallway.

"So everyone was at the window; Duncan, Connor, Sean and yourself," I ask reiterating what he just said.

"Everybody but Logan was even Duncan's little friend Troy," he says as I stop by my locker.

"Troy was at the game," I asked surprised as he just chuckles.

"Yeah, but I think he was only there because Duncan let him tag along. He didn't play at all, just sat in a chair eyeing Logan," Weevil says.

"Okay, thanks Weevil," I say as I turn to unlock my locker as he walks away from me. I knew Logan was a bad boy, but he still didn't strike me as a thief. I knew Duncan had no use to steal, but one of them did.

"Veronica," Troy snaps at me as he slams my locker shut just missing my fingers as I jerked them out of the way in the nick of time.

"Troy," I say as I pull my bag closer to my chest gripping the taser in the bag in case he made any sudden moves.

"I hear you're looking into the stolen money from the poker game the other night at the jackasses' house," he sneers to me as I move slightly away from him.

"Duncan asked me to help him, what is it any of your concern?" I snap as he grabs the hand that was on the taser pointing my wrist toward my side.

"Have you ever been tasered or have you just tasered innocent people for your pleasure?" he questions me as I see a grin forming on his lips. "Don't think you could ever get away with tasering me you bitch he grips my arm tighter as he twists it slightly sending a small jolt into my side.

"Stop," I snap as I feel my teeth chattering.

"Just remember that jolt the next time you look at another man, because I will make you regret the day you tried to leave me," he sneers as he shoves me hard into the locker. I wince as I stand up straight. I think Logan was right I needed to talk with my dad or someone to get Troy away from me before he really hurt me.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I made it to the office in record time to pull up anything that might help me with both the poker game missing money and Troy. I was coming up empty handed with the poker game since everyone at the game has an abundant wealth, but Weevil. I just couldn't see him going through all this trouble for money he already stole.

"Veronica," my dad says as he exits his office just as I sit back down at my desk. "I didn't know you were here," he says as I Lynn Echolls stands behind him.

"Well I do work here on the fly, pops," I say as I see Lynn eye me up.

"Keith I want to thank you for your help with this matter. Aaron says I have nothing to fear that it's just someone blowing off steam, but I have to think about Logan as well," she says as she exits his office.

"Well I will look into who might be behind the letters and all," my dad replies as Lynn stops near my desk.

"I haven't seen you around lately," she says sweetly as I see my dad staring at me.

"I haven't had that much free time," I admit.

"Well Veronica don't stay away too long. Logan has been doing better with your help," she says sincerely as I give her a tight smile. I knew the hidden meaning behind her words even if my dad didn't.

"I won't," I softly reply turning away from her. I couldn't think of how a mother could turn the other way as her child was hurt. It made me feel so much anger toward her. My dad didn't ask me any questions after Lynn left, but he seemed to be watching me like a hawk. When we got home that night I ate my dinner quickly and excused myself trying to keep him from getting the nerve to ask me about hanging out with Logan again. I wasn't ready for that discussion just yet. I had other discussions I wanted to deal with, but wasn't ready for them either.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I made my way to school early because I wanted to talk with Duncan before class. I knew he sometimes got to school early to work on the newspaper. As I got to the room I found it pretty dark and Duncan leaning over some proofs in a light box with a magnifying glass.

"Good morning!" I say as I lean toward him catching him off guard as he slightly leans the other way.

"Veronica," he mutters as he catches his breath.

"Scare much," I smirk at him as he notices someone behind me.

"Troy, hey man," he says as Troy enters the room causing me to step around Duncan.

"I was looking for you, but didn't think I would find you here as well," he sneers toward me as I look anywhere but at him.

"I might have a way to get your laptop back," I say ignoring Troy altogether.

"What is this a case?" Duncan asks surprised.

"Actually it's more like the case of the idiot who's too lazy to handwrite his journal like every normal person," I say as I move toward a different exit than the one near Troy. Duncan just laughs and shakes his head as Troy moves closer. I get Duncan to give me all the details he could remember before I sensed Troy was getting closer to me. When Duncan confirmed that once again Logan was the only one near the money box I knew U had to talk with him. I was almost out the door when I heard Duncan call Troy to look over a photo he was holding up saving me from having to talk with him or beat him.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

I had ordered Chinese food for everyone since it was my turn to get the food. I watched as Sean, Duncan and some of the other 09ers at the table were chatting. I saw Veronica enter the quad with her friend Wallace as Troy made his way over to our table. I hated the jerk, but he was friends with Duncan who wouldn't see the way he treated Veronica as if he was blind to the whole situation.

Sean was talking about the Faberge Egg Weevil stole from me as I looked to where Duncan was sitting. I knew that Weevil had stolen his laptop, but wasn't sure who was missing anything other than the two of us. The egg was one of a kind that my dad bought for my mom, I had to get it back, but wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Two words, man. Huevos Rancheros," I sniped after Sean asked what Weevil was going to do with the egg. Everyone around us thought it was funny except Duncan. "Well this is what I get for trying to be nice," I smirk as I see Troy flexing his jaw as if he had something to say. I could see the daggers in Duncan's eyes as I slid into the seat next to him. Duncan showed just how much he disliked what I was saying. Duncan shot up out of his seat faster than one would think the Donut could move. I decided to follow him.

"What the hell is your problem? If you've got something to say to me, than you say it," I snap angrily at him as he stops and looks at me.

"Did you take the money?" he retorts as he looks over behind me as I catch Troy in the corner of my eye with a huge grin plastered on his smug ass face. I couldn't believe that Duncan would think so lowly of me. Duncan starts to storm off once again, but I continue to follow him.

"I bet you don't even remember what the hell happened that night you were so drunk, you wouldn't have known if Kris Kringle walked in and took the money," I spat at him as he gives me a glare one emotion I haven't seen on his face in a long time.

"Troy is right I must have been blinded by our friendship to see the real you. Logan when did you get like this? It's like you've been going over to the dark side, bit by bit, so slowly that I didn't notice when you morphed into a fully fledged jackass," he spats back at me. I can't believe the one person I thought knew me more than Veronica did was turning on me.

"What the hell are you listening to Troy for, has he told you about his crazy fixation on Veronica, and you're calling me a jackass," I snap at him.

"Yeah whatever Logan, Troy has nothing to do with this situation, and I'm over it. I'm done with all of your crazy crap," he says as he turns leaving me once again, but not before I make one last remark.

"Are we breaking up now? Huh? You want your best friend charm back?" I yell out as I get very upset that Duncan would choose to listen to Troy and not me. I didn't steal the money. I didn't need to.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I wasn't sure what to do about the case. I had talked with Duncan, Weevil and heard some of what Logan said happened, but needed to talk with Sean and Connor still. I wasn't going to even think about Troy. I got goose bumps every time I had to think about him being near me. I hated feeling so strange.

I was working on my laptop as I heard my dad's part of the conversation he was having, "Oh, I was wondering if you did pumpkin carving. Yes, I'm aware that it's Christmas. You know, I already have a gingerbread house, but thank you," I hear him say as he drops the phone onto the receiver before I hear him move.

"I'm making a list and checking it twice. I must know who's been naughty or nice. Is there a side job I should know about?" I joke as he just mumbles something under his breath.

"Veronica we live in California isn't there produce available 365 days a year?" he mutters a little louder as he quirks an eyebrow at me as if he was silently questioning me.

"Well, now at least I know what I'm getting you," I retort as he looks up from his paperwork.

"Since you seem to be akin to being friendly with Logan, do you have a minute to run by the Echolls' house for me? I need Lynn to sign a few papers," he says half glaring at me. He holds up a large envelope out toward me as I ponder his request for a moment.

"Sure," I quickly say snatching the envelope out of his hands and make my way out of his office. I didn't need any second requests or questions.

Once I got to the Echolls house I made my way toward the pool house since Ms. Navarro told me Logan was out there. The first thing that caught me was the fact that the whole room looked like it had been searched or raided by the FBI or police.

"Come on," Logan mutters toward the screen where his video game was.

"I do just love the smell of testosterone this early in the morning," I say with a smirk on my face as Logan finally looks over at me.

"Just what I needed this early, you I suggested attack dogs they are very loyal. But no, my mother wanted an alpaca. What can I do for you this fine morning?" he sneers at me as he gets up. I pull the envelope out of my bag.

"I came over because my dad sent me with paperwork for your mom," I say as I show him the envelope.

"Nice, and you just wanted to say hi? It's a good thing I didn't have my naked friends over. We could have had a mud party," he says but without his heated sneer that he usually has.

"I wanted to ask you about the game, you held the other night with Weevil," I say thinking it was safe for a discussion.

"I've been meaning to ask you something as well," he snaps as he gives up on his game and moves around the bar area to the coffee maker. "Did your super-sleuth kit come with a decoder ring because I am having a hard time understanding you? Do you have a pen that writes with invisible ink as well? Never mind, don't care anymore. Mush! Mush!" he says as he waves his hands out in front of his body sending me mixed signals.

"Whatever Logan," I snap as I turn exasperated with the way he was behaving. I had actually thought we were making progress on how to be friends again. I turn to leave dropping the envelope on the bar counter as I make my way back to the door.

"Veronica uh, wait. Hey!" he calls out as I slowly pause at the door, but don't turn around as I feel the burning of the tears that are on the verge of falling. "You should talk to Connor," he says a little nicer than before. I slowly turn around to face him.

"Larkin? Like, Connor Larkin?" I ask in disbelieve. I knew he was at the game, but I didn't know he was close to him. I moved back into the room toward him.

"Believe me he's just a mortal, they just draw his abs on," he says with a smile as he gestures with his hands over his chest in a drawing motion.

"Is he doing another film with Aaron?" I ask not using father because Logan usually refers to him as Aaron.

"I don't know if it's so much a film as a fifty million dollar shit pile," he mutters as I try to see any of the old Logan beneath this hard foiled one. Logan calls a favor in and gets me a walk on for later that day. I just couldn't brush off the feeling that Logan was hurting more than he was letting on.

Logan then tells me his version of what happened that night. His story seemed to fit with everyone else's so far. I mean according to the others only the pizza guy left with money, yet by the looks of the pool house Logan had no clue where the money was. As much as I hated to admit it, he wasn't the guilty party. Logan was innocent.

"Look at you being all helpful," I say as I move to stand up from the sofa where I had sat down while he told me about the poker game.

"Actually I'm all for your peskiness being unleashed on Connor because it brings me joy to see him squirm," he says as I walk toward the door once more, but this time he follows me.

"Veronica," he calls out just as I am about to move around the pool. "Annoy, tiny blonde one. Annoy like the wind!" he smirks as he gesture a winding motion with his hands. I had to hold in the laugh I was about to let out from his 180 he did in the span of half an hour. Yes, the old Logan was still there buried under hurt and anger. I give him a small smile as I see his expression turn more serious as I move away from him.

I wasn't surprised that the film set was located close to a huge lot in the center of LA. I couldn't believe that so many people would watch a movie that should be set in the Middle East set in California. Oh the joy of being rich with nothing to really do with your money, but waste it on a crap movie lead by Aaron Echolls. I could see him in the far end of the lot while Connor was just jumping out of the fake planted helicopter. He was wearing all black but what caught my full attention was the fact that his vest or shirt was wide open showing off his perfectly sculpted abs.

I walk over to wear Connor was now standing as the next scene was being set up. He was inspecting his abs as if they were something new to him. I just wanted to touch them, but held off doing so to prevent him from thinking I was a weird fan. _I wasn't sure if Connor's smile cost a fortune, but his very intense six-pack abs were probably worth that in gold if not more. Damn._

"Am I too shiny?" he asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Actually no not really," I stumble over the words to say as I look up into his eyes instead of looking down at his abs.

"Be truthful, my helicopter is supposed to be shot down mid-flight. I am supposed to be sweaty and grimy, but I think I am to shinny instead or too gross looking," he says flexing his muscles in his stomach.

"No, I think you're pretty good," I say bending down to look more at his abs. I then proceed to get down to the matter at hand and questioned him about the poker game. He gave me a serious look before he actually began telling me what happened during the game. He motions for me to sit down as someone came over to him as he sat in a chair. I watched as a lady began working on his hair and putting a light shadow over his face. He told me that to the best of his knowledge only one person left the room with money was the pizza guy.

It bothered me a little that Logan had gotten mixed up with Weevil like he had, but then there was another part of me that knew Logan did whatever he thought to do without thinking through it first. Connor was the third person to tell me how down Logan was on Weevil, but I still couldn't believe that he would steal the money just to make everyone else look bad.

I did find it odd though that Connor and the other guys told me how drunk Duncan was, but he was able to think about the pizza guys' tip. I knew if I was as drunk as everyone said Duncan was there would be no way I could think of what percent to give the pizza guy for a tip.

As I was speaking with Connor he was drinking tea from a cup or at least I thought it was tea. "You know, really, anyone could have gotten the money if they wanted it during the poker game. I mean there were several different breaks throughout the whole game," he says as he tosses the tea bag toward the garbage can but misses it.

"Right, beer breaks, bathroom breaks, and even dear I say Lynn Echolls' breaks," I say half joking as he blushes a little at the mention of Lynn Echolls.

"Yeah, man I can't believe you heard about that one," he mutters softly as he looks anywhere but at me. I am about to make a comment when his phone rings. He looks at it before looking back toward me, 'it's my agent and I really need to talk with him. I wish I had more time, but I don't," he says as he hands me a card before answering the cell phone and walking away.

I look at the card to see his number, and his picture of him on it. I get up and look toward where he threw the tea bag. I can rule one thing off my list about him, Connor wasn't a drug addict. Damn that one will hurt Logan. As I look across the lot once more I see troy Vandergrift talking with Aaron Echolls and looking in my direction. I quickly take out my phone and decide to call Wallace for Sean's address, and walked quickly to where I parked my car. I was inside of it by the time Troy made it to the parking lot. He had parked right next to me. I was about to pull out when he slammed his fist onto my widow scaring me. He was grinning wildly as he laughed while I pulled out and headed back to Neptune.

"Wallace, are you still at school and maybe even in the office?" I ask as I hear him sigh as I hit the highway and breathe a sigh of relief myself. "It's a small favor; I need the address to Sean Friedrich's. I need to pay him a visit," I say in all honesty as he groans this time.

"Veronica," he moans as I hear the clicking of keys on the keyboard being hit. Once I got his address I made a mental note to bake some cookies for Wallace. I wanted him to know how much I appreciated his help.

"Thanks," I say as I hang up with Wallace and keep on driving. I picked up my phone and dialed a number I had been using more often lately.

"Hello," the voice almost whispers into the line.

"Logan," I say as I take the exit for Neptune.

"Veronica," he mutters as I realize he was drunk.

"What the hell happened?" I snapped louder than I meant to.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," he mumbles as I realize that was why I was so bothered with seeing Aaron and Troy talking. The two of them had already known each other.

"I have to make a stop and then I'm coming over," I say as I hear something drop and him muttering under his breath.

"No," he says adamantly as I pull up in front of Sean's house.

"Then Logan will you meet me at the beach by my apartment," I say trying to sound strong because no matter how horrible he treated me I felt bad for him. No one not even him deserved to be hurt the way Aaron Echolls hurt him.

"Um, half an hour," he finally says as I turn off the ignition of my car.

"Yes, thank you," I say as he hangs up, and I get out of my car.

I make my way up the driveway toward the front door. I notice a huge Christmas wreath hanging on it. I knock on the door as I wait for it to open I notice how huge the home really was.

"Mr. Friedrich," I ask as the man on the other side looks down at me. I noticed first thing that it was the middle of the day and he was dressed in a full suit. There was something fishy going on here.

"Yes," he replies as I see him looking back toward the house.

"Is Sean home," I ask as I see his eye widen slightly before composing himself.

"He's not available right now. In the future please remember he isn't allowed visitors at home," he says as I hear a woman inside the house call his name. He quickly turns closing the door on my face. I make another note to talk with Sean before school in the morning. I get back in my car and head home. I see Logan's SUV parked in the beach parking lot when I pull into my apartment building's lot.

"Hey," he mumbles as I walk toward him. He was sitting on the steps that led up to my apartment complex. I had Backup with me as I sat down beside him letting Backup off the leash.

"I saw Aaron and Troy talking when I got done talking with Connor," I say as he turns to look at me. I could tell his eyes were slightly blood shot, but not too bad. I handed him the Gatorade I had picked up before heading home. He took it and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles as I look over at him. we had been sitting in silence for some time watching the ocean and all before he spoke.

"Why, you haven't done anything wrong," I say quickly as he turns away from me.

"Maybe not at this moment, but I haven't been the best person lately," he says as I ask the question I know might hurt his feelings.

"Did you steal the money?" I question as he eyes shoot up to mine.

"No," he replies with a little anger lurking behind his brown eyes.

"Then I have no reason or need for you to apologize," I reply as I take his hand in mine. I lean my head on his shoulder. I knew things weren't easily fixed like this, but for the moment he needed my support and I was going to give it to him. We stayed like that until the sun went down and he decided he needed to head home. I reminded him I was only a phone call away if he needed anything. He did the oddest thing or the first real thing that I felt in a long time. Logan kissed my forehead before he left. It was oddly a very relaxing sensation.

The next morning I waited for Sean to show up. It disgusted me the way he was showing off by arriving to school every day in a town car or limo. He was always dropped off by a chauffeur. God it must be nice to have everything dropped into your lap like that. I ran up to meet him as he got out and the driver walked around to hand him his books.

"Must be a good morning, when you get a ride in a fancy car like that," I mutter as he gives me a smirk.

"Maybe but in mine, I am minus a very expensive Rolex. The criminal element found his way into my gym bag yesterday afternoon. Do you think it's a good day?" he snaps at me as I have to laugh at how stupid he was if he thought things weren't going to get rougher if Weevil didn't get his money.

"Well why can't we all just get along and have all these pretty nice little trinkets like you and all your 09er friends," I snap back when he looks at me as if it was the end of the world. It annoyed me that his morality check was way off.

"Veronica really who behaves in this type of manner other than the lower class," he says with a smirk knowing full well I might react to the comment.

"Wow! Maybe you missed that eye for an eye section in the Bible," I sneer at him as I see Weevil making his way toward us.

"Sean tell me this why would Weevil steal the money if he won it?" I questioned as Weevil pointed to me the motioned for me to follow. I shook my head and he gave me an unfriendly gesture before walking away.

"If you were doing your job you would know why he did it. Veronica as someone, who doesn't like you please take my advice, find yourself another profession you totally stink at it. He could have stolen the money before he actually won. It could have been at any time when we were away from the table. We had several breaks, anyway before Mrs. Echolls got all wet for us he was down to his last two chips," Sean says as I think about what he was saying.

"That may be so, but I heard you weren't doing so hot either," I say as he leans against the door of the entrance.

"Well the difference for me is that I am not charity case Logan invited to rip us off. I don't need to steal money, town car, chauffeur," he sneers at me as he walks into the school. God, I truly did hate the rich people who wasted money like him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was sitting on one of the step walls that lead to the quad as I watched the 09ers at their table across the quad. Duncan and Sean were both freely talking about something that was totally not even remotely important while I notice Logan looking around on the outskirt of the quad. Troy walked up to me as I was staring at the guys.

"Haven't you realized that staring at guys is the same thing as cheating on me?" he sneers at me as I notice Wallace a yard or so away from me.

"Wallace," I yell out as I see Troy look toward him before stomping off. Wallace moves up to where I was before sitting down beside me.

"Creepy stalker," he mutters pointing toward the still retreating body of Troy.

"Yeah," I mumble as I continue to stare at the 09er group.

"Vee, one day you're gonna hurt yourself, thinking that hard," he says as he points to my head. I look up at him as I begin to think over the stories of all the guys.

"Well my dear Wallace, they say if you're caught while staring at someone your mind needs a moment or a break," I say as I continue to try to piece together the information I had gathered.

"Right, tell me anything you want. I don't think that mind of yours ever takes a break. Have you cracked your poker case yet?" he questions as I finally get all the details to fit.

"God, it's a Christmas miracle. I not only solved my case, but found the money to send my dad to the baseball camp. I knew Santa wouldn't forget about me," I smirk as I jump down from my spot to walk toward the roaches I was ready to smash.

I wait until I see Logan walking to the table. He grabs a piece of pizza and sits next to Duncan who immediately gets up. I wonder what the heck is up with the two of them.

"Is there trouble in Paradise?" I question as I walk up to the table.

"Will you guys kiss and make up already? Your bad aurora has brought Veronica to our table," Sean snaps as he drops his slice of pizza on the plate in front of him. _Right, this issue was my entire fault! _Logan looks over to Duncan and blows a fishy kiss in his direction.

"Anyway, good news, bad news. The good news is, I know who stole the money. The bad news is, I know who stole the money," I smirk as I notice the grin on Logan's face as I move toward him.

"Right," Troy mutters as he chucks a piece of bread toward Logan. "I mean which one of us fine rich guys stole the money if the pool boy didn't," he snickers as Sean laughs with him.

"Don't worry smug little boy! I know that's all that matters. Since I have nothing more important to do tonight Logan will host another game," I say as I look toward him just as Weevil joins us.

"Will I? Nope not going to happen," he says as I tilt my head.

"Actually yes, and it will be tonight," I say as he shakes his head slightly before touching the tip of my nose with his index fingers getting a growl from Troy at the contact.

"Mm, no can do, tonight is my mother's highly priced Christmas party. I have to attend it," he says as I see his expression darken slightly. Yes, he would have a game tonight one way or another. I wasn't going to let him be alone tonight.

"Okay then no BYOB. Here's how it will go down," I say as I sit down next to Logan bumping his right hip with my left leg. He is so surprised about the contact as I give him a smirk before continuing, "Logan here will buy me in and I'll tell you all who did it. I can take the thief's place unless you all still want him around," I say as I watch Logan's jaw tighten as I look toward Troy who is glaring at me.

"Veronica you know, it's not gonna happen not tonight," Logan says as he places a hand on my thigh.

"Well I thought you wanted your things back, but I might have been mistaken," I say as I flutter my eyelashes at him. He just shakes his head knowing full well I was playing him.

"Well I might be inclined to return certain items that might have been misplaced if I got my five grand," Weevil finally speaks up as I have to chuckle. He reaches past Troy as he takes a piece of pizza and takes a bite before speaking again, "items might magically reappear," he says as he shoves the last bite into his mouth like he has never had it before.

"Guys think about this. If you are against this great offer than you stole the money, really it's a no-brainer," I say as I pat Logan on the head as he looks around the table at the guys all sitting with him.

"Do you even know how to play poker?" he finally questions as I stand up ready to leave.

"Not really, but it must be very intense or hard if you all play it," I say as shyly as I could before walking away.

"Are you going to tell me who the thief is?" Weevil finally asks as I am entering the hallway after class. It was the last period and I still hadn't heard back from Logan about the game.

"No, and you breathing down my neck isn't going to get me to cave any sooner," I say as I pull my vibrating phone out. _Fine, come through the back gate near the pool. Tell Weevil-Logan_

"Game is on," I say to Weevil as I walk away.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Veronica," Troy sneers at me as he walks past the guard at the gate.

"Troy, leave me the hell alone," I sneer at him as I pull out my taser flicking it on as he steps closer.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid because between you and me I will pin it all on Logan. You don't want him to accidently get hurt," he snaps at me as he shoves past me knocking me over as I trip over a branch and fall on my butt. I pick myself up and make note to find evidence to destroy Troy. As I am getting closer to the pool I turn just in time to see Jake Kane and Celeste Kane. I open the pool house door as I see everyone already seated except for Weevil who makes his way toward me as I drop my bag near the door. Logan was pacing out the chips for the game.

"Finally the entertainment has arrived; Ho, ho..." he says as he pauses staring straight at me as I smirk back at him. "…ho," he says finishing his word. I smile at him as I move around my bag while Weevil picks it up placing it in a chair.

"Allow me. You want something to drink?" he questions as I see the bottle in front of Duncan.

"No thanks, I think I want something with a little more of a kick for me," I say as I grab the bottle of whiskey from in front of Duncan as he tries to reach for it.

"No," Duncan mutters as I start to chug it down while he looks down resigned as the others looks impressed.

"Damn, you been holding out!" Weevil smirks as I shake my head toward him.

"Not really Iced tea?" I say as I hand the bottle to Duncan. Logan jerks it away from him sniffing the bottle before giving him a distressed look.

"Duncan can't remember the alphabet when he drinks let alone figure out 20% of the pizza bill," I smirk remembering what the guys told me about the pizza guy and the tip. "he didn't play drunk to steal your money, he was playing drunk to try and win your money. Yet he seems to have failed at that," I say walking toward Connor before stopping behind him.

"Connor didn't steal the money either, not is he a drug addict. I know he spent a lot of time in the bathroom, but it's because of his tea," I say as he lifts up the cup.

"I have to look my best for the fans," Connor smirks as he takes a drink.

"Awe, now bachelor number three; he's got it all," I say as I look toward Logan who has a grin plastered on his face. "He has motive, access. Looks like an evildoer, even smells like an evildoer…" I say prolonging the theatrics for him as he rolls his eyes. "Yet surprisingly...not so much. Weevil cleared him," I say as I point out the still messed up room. "Weevil searched the room, but when I came the next day it looked like it had been torn apart. If Logan had stolen the money he wouldn't have to search this hard," I say as I smile at him.

"That doesn't prove anything," Troy speaks up as he stands up clinching his fists.

"Moving on, only two of you left; the boy from the wrong side of the town, and the boy who lives in the most expensive home in the 09er zip," I say as I take off my coat. "Anyone want to know how Sean did it," I finally say as I drop my coat on the back of a chair before turning to look at Sean.

"Veronica, seriously Sean? He has a chauffeur drive him to school every day. Why would he need to steal?" Logan says waving his hand out if that would make his point even more real.

"That in its self is a very funny story. When I went to Sean's, I couldn't help but wonder why his dad was home dressed in a full suit unless he was actually at work. I was really hoping to say the Butler did it, but no it was his son," I say as Sean tries to argue with the facts once I lay everything out about his shop lifting ways. Weevil takes him outside to have a little talk while we got down to business.

"Okay. I say we take a little break. Let the cosmos realign because obviously something's up, unless Veronica you are cheating," Logan says as I laugh.

"I could actually eat," Weevil say as he follows Duncan and Connor out the door.

"Logan are you little impressed," I ask as he chuckles.

"Not really, but how did you learn to play like a pro," he mumbles as he stacks his chips.

"You'd be amazed what you can learn from youtube," I say with a smirk as I get up to follow the others toward the house. As I was about to reach Weevil I spot Jake excusing himself from Celeste. I decide to follow him. I watch him enter a room and do the same.

"I've got a question for you," I snap as I shut the door to what looked like a study of some sort.

"Veronica," he mutters as he turns around to face me.

"Do you make it a habit to have your head of security take photographs of high school students and drawing bull's eyes over their faces or am I special?" I yell as I feel the blood in my body begin to boil. This was the moment of truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters rubbing his face.

"Clarence Weidman took pictures of me and sent them to my mom, Why?" I cry out as I see him flinch.

"Veronica, you're not making any sense at all. I have no idea what you are talking about. He would have no reason to do anything like that," he says as he moves slightly.

"Why did you have my mom ran out of town," I snap as I see him look up at me with some sort of hatred in his expression at the mention of my mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replies once more.

"Why are you lying to me?" I question as he moves around the desk.

"I didn't want your mother gone. I am not lying to you," he sneers at me moving closer.

"Then why didn't she tell me or my father about the pictures instead of hiding them in a safe deposit box?" I yell as I can see he clearly wants out of the room.

"I don't know, Veronica," he yells.

"I don't believe you," I finally mutter moving slightly away from the door as he goes to open it. "Right like she didn't tell me you were my father," I mutter as he stops midstride.

Jake says nothing to my remark but walks out, as I follow him. I watch from the hallway as he storms over to Celeste who was mid conversation with Aaron and Lynn.

"Celeste, what did you do?" he snaps as he grabs her arm.

"What?" she questions as she looks around.

"What the hell did you do?" he sneers at her louder.

"Jake, I don't know what you're talking about," she finally mutters trying to get him to calm down until her eyes land on me. She looks from me back to Jake as if it was all clicking into place for her.

"Get your coat, we're leaving," he says as he steers Celeste away toward the front door.

"I bet you had something to do with that," Logan half whispers into my ear as I watch Duncan follow his parents out.

"I just asked him why he ran my mo m out of town," I mutter as he chuckles. "I may have dropped that he might be my father as well," I say quietly as he gives a louder laugh.

"Never a dull minute with you around," he says as he hands me a slice of pumpkin pie. We are both watching the party as he mother moves toward the piano.

"Everyone, if you could just follow the Santa's outside, I have a special surprise for all of you," Lynn calls out as Logan and I move within hearing distance of her and Aaron. I watch as the waiters ring bells, while the people head toward the front door. I see my dad entering the room.

"I'm gonna just go grab my jacket," Aaron says as Logan moves a little toward his mom.

"Okay, be right back. Logan and Veronica," she says before moving toward us. Most of the people have already exited the room as I see Aaron talking with a lady. "Come on, you two, you'll miss the surprise," Lynn says as she motions toward Aaron and the lady as well as us. Logan hands me his jacket as we move toward Lynn who stops as Aaron begins to put his jacket on.

"Awe we know how much your mom loves a surprise, son," he says as Logan turns.

"You don't even care, do you?" a distressed woman snaps toward Aaron as she jabs at him.

"Who are you?" Aaron says as he moves toward the door.

"You tell me you love me, sleep with me," she yells as people turn toward us.

"Seriously Lynn, I don't know who this person is, I swear," he says just as the woman pulls her hand back to stab him a person hits me into the way as the woman stabs me. I fall backwards as she aims once more hitting her target. Logan is pulling me toward him as the lady stabs him a second time. I watch out of the corner of my eye as my dad tackles the woman.

"Somebody call an ambulance. Veronica sweetheart," Lynn says as I feel my eyes close.

"Veronica," I barely hear Logan cry into my hair as darkness takes me.

_What was I thinking? Christmas in Neptune is, was and always will be about the trappings; the lights and the tinsel they use to cover up the sordidness, the corruption. What would Neptune be without its wicked lies and tarnished lives? No Veronica, there is no Santa Claus._


End file.
